


无赖帮的末日生存手册（A translation of Rogue Z）

by ancientzither



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Additional Warnings in Chapter Notes, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Original Character Death(s), The Rogues Gallery, WIP, Zombie AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientzither/pseuds/ancientzither
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An authorized translation<br/>——一个神秘的恶棍制造了一场丧尸潮，整个北美洲被笼罩在了反常的严冬里。两个月后，闪电侠被迫和寒冷队长、金色滑翔者还有热浪一同上路，回去中城找他的家人朋友。<br/>【涉及第一季中部剧情、部分漫画剧情及人物】——<br/>作者：部分灵感来自游戏行尸走肉；剧情主要架构在CW台闪电侠系列上。<br/>Two months after a mysterious villain started the zombie apocalypse and all of North America has been trapped in an unnaturally cold winter, the Flash has been forced to travel with Captain Cold, Golden Glider, and Heatwave to make it back to Central City and find his friends and family.</p><p>{Midseason 1 canon with an integration of some comic book plotlines and characters.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 距离中城300英里

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bealeciphers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealeciphers/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rogue Z](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706529) by [bealeciphers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealeciphers/pseuds/bealeciphers). 



> A million thanks to the original author bealeciphers! You are amazing!!!!!!!  
> God how did I manage to delay so long a time to post it on AO3???! I blame my super procrastination _(:3」∠)_  
> Anyway, enjoy the ride everybody~
> 
> 一百万个感谢原作者bealeciphers的作品和授权！！【欢呼雀跃  
> 我完全不知道我为什么过了这么久才发到AO3来，大概是因为无药可救的懒癌吧。。。  
> 我最近上不去随缘啦，哭。以后至少这边和微博会同步更新~lof嘛……让我再攒攒一起发好了

_巴里·艾伦：“你的意思是我内心深处希望被骗。”_

_乔·韦斯特：“你总是期望着看到每个人最好的一面。我当了25年的警探，我所看到的尽是些缺点、谎言以及人们不想被我发现的肮脏的想法。我希望我能成为你。虽然你的速度无与伦比，但这才是你真正的力量。_

**西面公路，印第安纳州：距离中城480公里**

  
“我马上就走。大不了跳出这辆车自己去中城。”巴里坐在卡车副驾驶道，他不错眼珠地盯着莱纳德·斯纳特那副黑漆漆看着就让人生气的护目镜。这人戴这副眼镜已经三天了。诚然，莱纳德，或者说寒冷队长，这些天一直都负责在白茫茫亮的晃眼的路上开车，四周大雪覆盖，难以分清道路与树木，但一直都看不到这人的眼睛还是让人感到不舒服。  
  
他们乘坐的这辆卡车让巴里想起了《危险的陌生人》：这车就像那种用糖果来引诱孩子们的坏人开的一样。除了前后各有一排座位之外，车的后半部分留有大片空间。但现在除了一张床垫外，基本只留下了一条细细的走道，其他的地方都被盒装食物和木头填满了。卡车里挤得很，前方的路仿佛怎么都走不完。他们每四个小时停下给卡车加油，汽油就储备在地板的下面一个小隔间里。而且这四个幸存者每隔一天还得冒险出去，找个加油站把油桶加满。  
  
他们也试过不开暖气开车，好省点油。但是还没等过了三个小时除了冷队面色如常之外，其他三人怨声载道。现在还是深冬，有可能是二月，气温滞留在零下都快三个礼拜了。  
  
反常的像在北极一样。  
  
这卡车也有点让巴里想起了大学宿舍……跟宿舍一样乱得不行。床垫上几张毯子胡乱的扔着，旁边还有空的啤酒瓶和花生酱罐子。当然，哪个大学宿舍里也不会像这里这样在侧面杆子上挂上三把未来系手枪的。这三把手枪就大大咧咧的摆在墙上，随时准备好投入使用。  
  
寒冷队长一只手扶着方向盘，另一只手放在巴里的座椅后面。这个自信过头的混蛋无时无刻不在侵占巴里的私人空间。“那你可得在这个能把鼻子冻掉的天气下跑480多公里呢，巴里。”他就不能放过一个直呼巴里名字的机会，“你难道忘记你现在还活在那身深红发亮的制服里的唯一原因，米克的火加上我的悲天悯人？”  
  
丽萨·斯纳特躺在卡车后面的床垫上，身上裹着六张毯子看一本关于历史演变的书。这肯定不是她自己选的书；寒冷队长总是会给丽萨和米克留关于他们力量的“作业”。米克歪在她旁边的地板上打着鼾，旁边放着六听吉尼斯黑啤酒——空的——时不时抽动一下后背。巴里总从后车镜里看到，被他分散了注意力。寒冷队长在开车，因为寒冷队长一直开车（尽管他偶尔会让丽萨开一会儿，但也只有丽萨而已），而且他把手臂宣告主权一样搭在巴里座位上的举动让巴里浑身难受。  
  
冷队做的好多事都让巴里浑身难受。主要是他们的名字排下来就是丽萨，米克，巴里和冷队，就好像莱纳德这个名字就不存在一样。巴里不确定这代表冷队是中二还是呆子，但除非他们在外面拿着枪开启全线战斗模式，就没有人像寒冷队长一样沿用他的设定名称的。  
  
巴里穿着他的闪电侠制服，外面套了件大大的黑色长袖衬衫和件更大的栗色毛衣，上面还写着“富兰克林运动”。他还有一双厚靴子，现在被扔在了座位底下，但是只有他不得不走出车外的时候他才会穿上。上次没穿靴子出去的时候他差点被冻掉脚趾头。他看起来蠢蠢的——一个瘦削的家伙穿着件过大的毛衣和大了两号的靴子。米克看起来在寒冷中也一样不舒服，但是丽萨给人的感觉还是一样平静漂亮，寒冷队长干脆看起来像一个久经训练的北极科考员，自信地横穿恶魔的冰山舞池。  
  
“你救我才不是出于同情，冷队，我又不傻你糊弄谁呢。”巴里转过脸去往窗外。视野中一片白茫茫的大雪覆盖了一切景物。如果他们的车轮上没装防滑链估计他们一步都走不了。  
  
即使这样车速也简直和蜗牛没什么两样。  
  
“那倒是。”寒冷队长用他典型的低沉讽刺的语气说。不过他好像一直都这么说话，巴里最开始还以为这只是他是“超级大坏蛋”时的语气呢。“我救了你是因为我知道那样你就和我们绑定在一起了，如果我们被袭击你也不会见死不救的。另外，成功的幸存者队伍里都应该有个跑得快的，而且我富有同情心。这可能就很大了，你觉得呢？你刚刚好在印第安纳州的高速公路上差点被冻死而我和我的无赖帮也正好路过，想到我们在印第安纳的安全屋去。”  
  
“你的安全屋一点都不安全。”  
  
冷队耸了耸肩：“那帮丧尸在哪里盘踞又不归我管，没错吧？”  
  
“我就那么一说。你本来有两个目的而且安全的那方面相当失败。”  
  
“然后现在我们已经在去中城的路上了所以我并不了解你为什么现在开始没意义的说一些要走的话，巴里。”寒冷队长将手臂从巴里的椅子背上拿开了一下去扶了扶墨镜，然后又放了回去，就在他的头枕后面，好像他们是两个在电影院里约会的十二岁小孩子一样。  
  
“因为我知道你在想些什么。你听到了收音机里的消息，我也听见了。”巴里说，暗指丽萨昨天晚上用收音机像往常一样搜信号的时候发生的事情。丽萨每天晚上都尝试把收音机调来调去的找附近幸存者发出的信号，巴里私下认为她只是在做无用功，但是不知道为什么冷队却很赞同。奇怪的是，丽萨还真是对的，一个清晰的信号传了过来。  
  
“幸存者们，我们欢迎你们。”一个不讨喜的爽朗声音传来，“如果你们还活着，而且正朝着高速公路西边的收费站前进的话，欢迎来印第安纳的福莱奥克歇歇脚。我们不过是一个想要认识一下其他的幸存者，进行一些交易的求生群体，而且我们还能在一个绝对安全的环境下将大家联合起来。如果你们手中有有价值的东西、或者你们想见见面色不灰暗腐烂的活人，那就来这里看看吧，就在主停车场上。来交换些食物，喝点啤酒，或者找几个人一同上路。我们诚心欢迎所有听到消息的幸存者。”这条消息不断重复着。  
  
“那地方相当顺路，不过64公里而已。我们的确需要吃点豆腐和奶油玉米之外的东西，你更应该同意来着，你吃起东西来像饿死鬼转世。”寒冷队长调笑地皱眉看着巴里，“说实话，我根本不知道那么多东西你都吃到哪里去了。”  
  
“我跑步啊。哎说真的，我知道你在想什么。”巴里看回去。  
  
“哦？你现在连读心都会了？”  
  
巴里知道冷队只是在逗他，东一榔头西一杠子直到让他自己把话题直接点出来。“你准备去偷那些幸存者的东西。”  
  
寒冷队长轻笑着将眼神收回，重新看路。“那是自然。”  
  
“想都别想，我不会去的，而且你们需要我。”  
  
“如果你一定要说你不傻的话，那我觉得你也应该注意到了我们现在的情况可称不上好。上个星期我们在雪里被困了三天，安全屋里面所有可用的东西也都被带上了，我们需要补给。”  
  
“那么我们可以交换呀，我们不能从其他人那里偷东西，他们很需要补给品。”  
  
寒冷队长，热浪，和金色滑翔者。罪犯。而且不止一次想过杀死巴里。但是当那个未知装置启动，每个被身穿黑色头蓬的神秘人碰触过的人类都……变成了丧尸，接着攻击杀戮其他人，制造更多的感染者……，巴里曾试过跑回中城却差点被一场突如其来的暴风雪冻死在半路时，又是这个无赖帮最终救了他。  
  
这个队伍可不是他在脸谱网上组到的世界末日最好幸存小队。  
  
“我们没什么可以交换的东西。我们有些汽油、食物、药品和毯子不假，但是这些我们都不能拿去换。这样下来我们这边唯一有价值的就是丽萨。”  
  
丽萨抬起头，没劲的道：“想多了你们。”  
  
“我说的是你的金子，丽萨。”寒冷队长说，“并且说的就好像现在还会有人关心什么货币体系一样，整个世界都回归以物易物了。”  
  
“我绝不会任由你去偷那群人的东西。”巴里声音紧绷，最近他越来越经常用这种语气说话了。  
  
冷队把墨镜推上额头看着巴里，目不转睛，黑眼圈清晰可见。巴里在相当一段时间内没有张嘴说话，接着冷队又把眼睛戴了回去看路：“到那里我们再看会发生什么吧。”  
  
“好啊，到那儿再说。”巴里回应。  
  
【作者的话：在树林那一幕戏之后不久就萌上了这一对，但是好冷啊，所以也希望这篇能吸引更多同好~  
我超爱丧尸设定，而且也爱写慢热的小说，虽然自我上次写同人已经过去两年了。请自由的给我评论意见和建议（这句话也是译者想说哒~）】


	2. 距中城279英里

**弗莱奥克，印第安纳州；距中城279英里**  
  
米克手里的运动包装满了奶油玉米、杂志、保险套和克鲁格*咖啡杯，这些东西都是无赖帮来这边家得宝/临时用来交换物资的前哨站的路上从一个加油站里找到的。至少折中来看，他们还是有可以交换的资本的。  
  
他们一踏出车门，巴里就感到冷冽的寒风拍到了他脸上。他努力想把脸埋进自己的运动衫，但是并没有什么用。他的眼睛被冷风吹的直泛眼泪，而同时又觉得鼻子和嘴巴都要冻住了一样。  
  
毕竟西斯科设计出冷冻枪来压制巴里是有原因的。  
  
他现在感觉整个人在寒冷中都变慢了（这也正是事实）。低温舔舐着他的每一寸皮肤，直让人汗毛倒竖，然后从骨头缝中抖出一个徘徊不去的激灵。巴里不禁想起他的全身被寒冷包围，胸口一下都被冻起来几乎无法呼吸的时候——  
  
他晃了晃头，不去想这些事，强迫自己将注意力集中起来。  
  
家得宝后身的停车场上停着很多汽车，一个穿着大衣的男人靠坐在一辆车上，手里拿着一杆步枪。楼前面停着一辆房车，前排坐着一个裹着毯子的女人，她手边有一把散弹枪。周围还有三组或者三队（别管他们叫什么了）人分散在停车场上，保持着高度警戒。  
  
“丽萨。”寒冷队长环视周围的情况，道，“你在后面留守吧，看好我们所有的东西，顺便把书看完。如果我们一个小时之后还没弄完的话我会让米克过来通知你。”  
  
丽萨皱眉，抓紧了她的转化枪说道：  
  
“凭什么要我在这儿等？我想去看看他们有什么。”  
  
“因为现在是世界末日。因为你是个漂亮的女人。而且因为我需要让闪电侠在我身边预防不确定或者他想要离开的情况发生，加上米克太冲动所以我需要你来看家。这样即使我们面前是个陷阱，平均五十八分十二秒后我们就能清楚知道。所以你是最佳人选。”冷队解释道。他径直走进了大楼，没有浪费时间等她回答。巴里觉得这只是因为他实在是太了解自家妹妹了而已。丽萨接受了他的解释，没再说话，掉头上了车，留下男人们头前检查这处集合点了。  
  
巴里磨磨叽叽地跟着寒冷队长，深一脚浅一脚的踩进雪里走着，深刻的觉得自己好像是被他牵着的一只狗。  
  
他们走到门前，米克粗暴的一把推开门走了进去。巴里注意到自打他们迈出卡车之后热浪的手就一直在拨弄他的热枪。  
  
“请。”指向大门，寒冷队长对他说。巴里想都没想，开心地走了进去。  
  
房间很温暖，和温室一样。一进门巴里就把运动衫上的帽子和制服面具拽了下来，深深的呼吸着新鲜温暖的空气。天啊好暖和，巴里想，随着落在肩头的一只手睁开了眼睛。  
  
冷队靠得很近，趴在巴里的耳朵边道：“跟紧我，把你那几张照片放手边。而且当你看到什么可疑迹象的时候，你最好已经做好了和我们并肩战斗的准备。”  
  
巴里刚从白的晃眼的雪地里走进晦暗的室内还不是很适应，几乎看不清身边莱纳德·斯纳特的身影。但这并不妨碍他果断甩开男人放在他肩膀上的手：“只要你不抢劫他们，我就听你的。”他低声道。  
  
寒冷队长耸肩，继续咬耳朵：“过后再说。”接着加紧几步走到了米克旁边。他也摘下了派克大衣的兜帽，把手放在冷冻枪上。  
  
巴里叹了口气，双手插兜跟了上去。  
  
不戴面具穿着制服的感觉很奇怪（即使有衬衫、运动衫和靴子遮挡所有的标志）。但是坦白说，世界上大部分人口很有可能都已经不在了，如果他还想有朝一日能找到他的父亲、乔·韦斯特、爱瑞斯、西斯科和凯特琳的话，戴着面具反而不方便。  
  
冷队提到的照片是巴里放在钱包里的那三张，一张他五岁时和父母照的全家福、一张和乔和爱瑞斯的合影，还有一张西斯科和凯特琳他们三人在酒吧的合影。最后一张很搞怪，巴里和凯特琳正说着什么然后西斯科拿起手机给三人来了张自拍。他脸上傻瓜样的笑容让巴里更加想念他们了。  
  
巴里没有告诉冷队他要带着这几张照片，他就已经知道了，有点让人惊讶。  
  
不过他也预料到了以寒冷队长天才般的犯罪头脑一定会“先把闪电侠调查清楚”再说话。这男人现在恐怕像了解丽萨一样了解巴里了，这可不好。  
  
冷队正在和一个拿着注册表的大块头男人说话；那人周身有很明显的领导气场。巴里趁这个机会四处看了看。楼里的货架一半都是空的，而且看起来被随意的堆在墙边，给中间留出了一块面积不小的空地。空地上局促不安的站着几群人，正拿着些小东西交谈，看起来有些尴尬。最右边是通往温室的门。说是温室，里面其实一片枯黄。那边也放着几张野餐桌，一大群孩子围坐在桌边。孩子们几乎不说话，只是坐在大人身边睁大眼睛看着周围。也有几个孩子似乎正在玩躲猫猫，巴里看着他们，微微笑了一下，又有点难过。  
  
绿箭侠、火风暴和他没有来得及阻止那个穿黑色斗篷的神秘人。而这里，这群被悲伤笼罩的、被打垮的人们正在积攒剩饭，将卫生纸当成金子来交易。这是他们的失败造成的。  
  
“巴里！”冷队把巴里从沉思中叫了回来，“快过来，把口袋里的东西拿出来，然后给这个好心人看看你的那些照片。”  
  
  
  
  
结果：巴里被栓在了寒冷队长身边乖乖办事  
  
  
巴里走到了冷队身边，在那个男人和他的一个全副武装的肌肉男保镖的注视下掏空了他本来就没什么东西的口袋和钱包。拿着表格的男人有个盒子，热枪和冰冻枪都在里面，再加上一把点357马柯南手枪和一把看起来就很厉害的匕首。显然，这些都是他从冷队和米克身上搜来的。  
  
寒冷队长居然这么快就把武器交出去了，巴里很是怀疑若是他没有打算依仗巴里的超速力来对抗危险，他会不会还这么痛快。  
  
“就这么点儿？”那个人操着浓重的南部口音道。  
  
“他不怎么负重，他是我们的飞毛腿。”冷队拍上巴里的肩膀说道。  
  
“让我看看照片。”那人说道。他拿起钱包，把三张照片拿出来飞快的扫了一眼，“不认识他们。好吧，把名字告诉我？”他问道，拿出了一张索引一样的纸。  
  
巴里清清嗓子：“乔和爱瑞斯·韦斯特，西斯科——”  
  
“一个一个说。”那人道。翻到了他记录的“Ｗ”。他们很快的翻完了记录，但是没有找到任何消息。巴里的朋友们都不在那上面。  
  
负责人接下来询问了他们的名字，让他们也写下来，就把武器还了回来（巴里还挺惊讶，不过后来他发现这里的所有人都是带着武器的）继续往空地去了。  
  
冷队放在巴里肩上的手顺势将他勾到了一边，同时给米克打信号，要他把他们带来的补给也带过去交换。接着他把墨镜摘下来塞到大衣口袋里，然后直直盯着巴里看。  
  
“你想干嘛？”巴里问。  
  
“我很抱歉你的朋友并不在这里。我们会在中城找到他们的。”冷队开口道，他的语调并无变化，但是巴里却从中听到了一点真情实感。  
  
不过不管怎样，巴里都百分百确定这人是话里有话。斯纳特还是......嘛，他毕竟还是寒冷队长。退一万步说，他还是那种为了刺激为了好玩就把他的天才头脑用在计划一些没用的犯罪、制造混乱的人。  
  
“所以？”巴里问。他十分想要后退，离冷队远一点，但是他没有动作。  
  
“所以我想让你去仔细检查一下这个地方，告诉我这里一共有多少群人，多少人装备有武器，还有多少人是那个负责人的手下。”他指着先前那个男人，“而且，我还想知道有多少人正在监视我们。”  
  
“好的。”巴里上前一步逼近冷队，将两人之间的距离拉近到几厘米，“但是我可不是你无赖帮的一员，记住了？”  
  
“这就是为什么我要拜托你去做这件事，闪电侠。”冷队接道。毫不退缩的直视巴里。  
  
“我想吃燕麦片。”巴里快速道。  
  
“没问题，我去给你弄。”  
  
“还想喝佳得乐*，如果有的话。”  
  
寒冷队长笑了：“不要得寸进尺。”说完，他转身走向了米克。  
  
  
  
  
两小时后  
  
  
丽萨正在把他们剩下的补给品拿出来交换。保险套出乎意料的很受欢迎。巴里表示并不理解，那种东西不应该很好找才是么？  
  
他走开了一会儿，坐到其中一张野餐桌边一边吃一根燕麦棒（他们能找到的唯一含燕麦的东西）一边望着旁边一个家庭的互动。这情形让人懒懒的不想动脑子。尖叫的孩子们在玩躲猫猫，一些家庭成员安静的给图画书填色或是打牌。这简直太日常了，而且这也是他能享受的唯一一点私人空间——在和其他三人共住一辆卡车的两个月后。  
  
这个地方不可思议的成了他们的庇护所。没有哪个幸存者团队能有像他们一样多的人力。  
  
莱纳德·斯纳特慢悠悠走过野餐桌和周围一家子一家子的人的时候，巴里正那么看着他们，一脸的放空和无聊。这家伙把派克大衣搭在身体一侧，只穿一件褪了色的t恤（其实他们的衣服都这样，顶多用清水把穿过的衣服洗洗然后晾在卡车里面），走过来后一条腿跨过长凳，斜对着屋子中央坐下。  
  
  
  
巴里觉得冷队从不会放松戒备。这人比谁都有精神的多。  
  
  
这整整两个月他们都在龟速前进。现在的天气已经严苛到了在外面待超过一个小时就会有被冻伤的危险。那些不死的怪物们躲在积雪里。这一切都让人觉得十分陌生，十分绝望，而且没有尽头，无聊到了骨子里。但是莱纳德·斯纳特却完全没有被影响。  
  
  
“我问你个问题。”冷队慢吞吞、严肃的说道。他的眼神从巴里的眼睛看到运动衫，而后又移了回去，好像在观察他的反应。  
  
“如果我们适度的收拾掉一些十恶不赦的人，你会不会因为这违反了你的道德标准而大发雷霆？”  
  
巴里皱眉：“你什么意思？”  
  
冷对转过身，另一条腿收过来直面巴里，把胳膊肘放在桌面上：“事实是，米克已经两周没有放过什么‘意外’的火。丽萨也缺少一段虐恋好让她把自己的快乐建立在别人的痛苦之上，导致她现在都不怎么说话。而且你也是，你看起来马上就要变成外面那群丧尸之一了。我们需要一个解决办法。”  
  
“办法？”巴里怀疑的重复，“我看起来没那么糟糕吧？”  
  
“刺激。如果没有一定的外界刺激给咱们这个小队带来点火花的话恐怕我们到最后会无聊死。”寒冷队长把“无聊”这个词在嘴里绕了几圈才继续道，“而且我们的卡车也坚持不了多久了，得换一辆车。”  
  
“所以这又代表......什么？”  
  
“这代表我现在需要利用你的力量来达到目的——虽然我在这之前也已经有了一个完整的计划，剧名‘丧尸的冬天’。”说完他又笑成那副目中无人的样子，巴里只想照他脸上来一拳。  
  
巴里深吸一口气：“我觉得我真的不想在卡车里待下去。”  
  
“非常好。”冷队满意道，“啪”的把手拍在桌子上，“那就这么定......”  
  
巴里打断他：“但是不能牺牲他人的利益。”  
  
冷队发出一声发愁的叹息：“听着，”他语速很慢，身体前倾，“你看见那边那些人了吗？就那个查克，胳膊上纹着个难看的美国传统纹身的那人？那个拿着红手帕，穿件骷髅衬衫的胖子？还有那个看起来就傻逼兮兮，头发花白还留着可笑的八字胡的家伙？你看见了么？”  
  
“看见了。”巴里没好气的道。  
  
那三个男人注意到了冷队的视线，好像他们一直关注着他一样。白头发冲着冷队点了个头，后者也点了点头，还笑的很友好。巴里当然知道这是假的，因为他知道冷队现在心情很不好。“那些高贵的绅士跟我提出想要丽萨陪他们一晚，交换条件是你、我和米克能和他们手里绑架的一个女孩子过夜，那女孩就在那辆宽敞油多的房车里。”寒冷队长面色上不辨喜怒，看着巴里，“我想杀了他们。”  
巴里瞪大了眼睛，花了好长时间才理解冷队刚才都说了什么，然后又望了一眼那三个恶棍。其中一个已经朝丽萨走了过去，想要讲价交换几个咖啡杯。“什么。”他说，但是声音卡在了喉咙口。他清了清嗓子。  
  
“那女孩子不会有事的。有一个很善良的家庭，就是那边正在玩双陆棋的那家人，”寒冷队长指向他们身后的一张桌子，“同意接纳她了。而对我们来说，那辆房车看起来可比我们现在的装备高级多了。”  
  
“我不会让你杀人的。”  
  
寒冷队长翻了个白眼。“那你想怎么办，闪电侠？”他语气严厉，虽然声音不高但是侵略性十足。  
  
“除了，什么，不许杀人？”巴里道。  
  
“你难道还想把他们送到监狱去不成？”冷队不留情面地道，“现在哪儿还有监狱？还是你想拎起他们扔到很远很远的地方，这样他们就不能害人了？哦对，以现在的天气你跑不了二十分钟脚就会被冻上。要不你把他们一起带上，跟我们一起走，冒险和三个既气愤又壮实的罪犯挤在一辆小车子里？或者你要不干脆把他们扔在冰天雪地里，扔去一个丧尸群好了。让他们要不在险些要了你的命的温度下等死，要不就被一群怪物剖开撕碎慢慢吃上几个小时，这些比我们一刀一个让他们死的痛快一点要狠太多了吧。我跟你保证，当那些不死的怪物咬上他们的时候，他们才不会给你那‘刻板僵硬’的超级英雄道德标准唱赞美诗呢。”  
  
巴里瞪他。  
  
但是话又说回来，他说的也对。现在还有什么其他的选择吗？巴里直觉觉得肯定有，但是要按照寒冷队长的逻辑，如果他说的是实话，那答案毫无疑问是没有。万一这些人真的把一个女孩子锁在房车里，巴里必须做点什么阻止他们；但现在又没有监狱，又没有警察，又没有办法关住他们......该怎样才能一劳永逸地阻止他们呢？  
  
不，这不对。一定会有别的选择可供他们做决定。如果巴里能再快一点......他可以阻止这一切，阻止那个神秘......  
  
“我知道这对你来说不公平。”冷队嘲弄得道，打断了巴里的想法，“但是我对你所有的要求就只是把那个女孩子从房车里安全救出来，这个时候我和无赖帮来处理那些混蛋们。”  
  
“我肯定不会坐视不理。”巴里坚定道。他知道自己不能，不能就这样眼睁睁看着无赖帮......恶意毁掉这些人。就像这个世界末日一样，无赖帮也是因为跟巴里有关系才存在的。妈的，寒冷队长这个名字本身就是西斯科起的，无赖帮也是巴里间接想出来的名字，所以他绝对办不到袖手旁观，自诩公正。  
  
如果他还想在这里待下去，如果他还想要和无赖帮保持关系一起回中城，那么巴里不可能什么都不做，任由他们杀人。哪怕在现在看来杀人也合理。  
  
“我觉得要是你的话，会想出别的解决办法而不用杀他们的。”巴里说道。  
  
冷队深深的看了他一会儿，摇着头站起身：“好吧。”他摸着下巴上的胡茬，“给我一个小时。”  
  
  
  
【作者的话：动作戏要来啦；背景和人物关系在前两章基本勾画出来了，还有一些世界观的设定。超级英雄的故事一般都很宏大，但是一篇好的“恐怖故事”却胜在对细节，对小事情的把握上。把这两种故事交叉起来很有意思！】  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
  
克鲁格咖啡*：美国一家咖啡公司，和星巴克是竞争关系。  
佳得乐*：一种运动饮料。


	3. 并肩战斗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence  
> 【暴力描写慎】

**家得宝超市外，距中城279英里**  
  
  
“这就是我们要开走你们那辆车的原因。”寒冷队长笑的格外自满得意，拎着他的冷冻枪道。米克、丽萨和巴里站在他旁边，组成了一个临时突击小队。这一幕让人难以忘记。他们周遭的寒风给对手加以十分不利的影响，而冷队就那样挺直脊背站在那里，两脚分开，直视留着花白八字胡的男人，耐心又沉稳。  
  
巴里不禁感到无赖帮的自信和团结。在和他们相处了两个月之后莱纳德·斯纳特的气场感觉起来......很有传染性。他的自信、杰出，还有与团队中每个人的私人关系都毫无疑问的鼓舞人心。甚至连他对......对邪恶的嗜好和他相当中二的一面（不然还有谁会这么轻易就接受了“寒冷队长”这么个名字？）都无法抹去他的优点。莱是个领导。  
  
“我们的东西你们一根毛都别想碰。”白色八字胡（哎等等，他好像介绍过自己了，叫马特·葛斯特还是什么来着，啊算了）马特·葛斯特说道，“真以为你靠着那个火柴棍儿一样的小男孩和漂亮妹妹就能威胁我们了？现在是三对二——”  
  
“听着，”寒冷队长打断道，平稳的举起枪，“咱们别说这些没用的。要不就你们靠边站，让我们无赖帮把那个女孩教给哈里森一家然后开走你们的房车，要不我们就把你们关起来。”  
  
“哦？把我们关起来？”马特·葛斯特发出一阵难听的大笑（简直没眼看）。不过说实话，巴里也想问这个问题。  
  
“哼，那是太便宜你们了点儿，但是我还是计划冻上一部分雪，做个小小的金笼子给你们仨，直到那个女孩安全地远走高飞，然后你们就等着有好心人将笼子化开吧。”  
  
“你他妈到底在说些什么？”戴红头巾的那个厉声问。  
  
“等我们开始开枪后你们就会懂了。”冷队安慰他。  
  
巴里就是这时才注意到一件事。红头巾打开他的一只手，就像是一个站在舞台上挥舞一根并不存在的魔杖的魔术师般。那男人的手指指向丽萨，巴里灵光一闪明白了他要做什么，于是他飞身上前，在丽萨还没来得及眨眼时就抓紧了她，将她往旁边带了二十多英尺。  
巴里刚刚停住，只见一根绳子从红头巾手中射出，蛇一样套住了一片空气，那里原先是丽萨脖子的位置。接着，那绳子便掉在了地上，消失不见。  
  
“他有超能力！”巴里大喊。  
  
下一刻，时间被拉长，这一头邪恶三人组的第三个人目瞪口呆的被热浪的火光打中左胳膊；丽萨，或者说是金色滑翔者从巴里怀里挣出去甩手冲着超能力人开了一枪，但是只打中了3英尺外的雪地；剩下那个“坏蛋”的领头人，马特·葛斯特冲着寒冷队长开了枪。  
  
巴里冲了过去，伸出手，在冷队也开枪的刹那把他扑倒在了地上。巴里冲击力未消，在雪里滑了几英尺，他看到葛斯特的枪和子弹被冻在了半空，连同他的手一起组成了冰雕。  
  
寒冷队长在他摔倒的地方再次扣动扳机，打中了那个才被热浪废掉一半、正痛苦尖叫的人。  
  
超能力人再次冲着金色滑翔者伸出了手，巴里突然有了个办法。他冲上前去，感受着身体两侧滑过的闪电，抓住了那人的手，把它转向了葛斯特。这时细小的绳束从超能力人的指尖激射而出。  
  
那人的绳子绑到了他领导被冰冻的手上，把葛斯特拽着扔上了半空。超能力人徒劳的怒吼着，正当他努力想控制住的时候，被一个冰球正打在肚子上，将他打翻在地。  
  
“丽萨。”寒冷队长冷静的道，缓缓从地上站起来，“帮我将这些被冻上的购物车变成金子好么？”  
  
寒冷队长好像花了比预想中更长的时间用他的冷冻枪和妹妹的转化枪将这些冰柱协调好，但是最后米克还是成功将这三个喘着粗气的男人堆进了一个闪闪发亮、歪歪扭扭的金笼子里。大部分的旅行队都陆续出来看了一阵，但人并没有聚起来。  
  
丽萨最终走进了房车，搂着一个披薄毯的，看起来二十出头的年轻女子。巴里试着不去盯着他看......但是那个女子的深色皮肤和黑色头发让他想起了爱瑞斯。  
  
现在他突然不确定是不是应该饶那三个人一命了。  
  
  
他的思绪被一只拍上他肩膀的熟悉的手打断，皱着眉头，戴着墨镜和兜帽的莱纳德侵入他的个人空间。“闪电侠，”他慢慢说道，“多谢。”  
  
巴里糊涂的看着他：“谢我？”  
  
“你救了丽萨。”他说，把手从巴里肩膀上拿下来，朝着房车走了过去，“介意帮我们清理掉这里的垃圾么？”他打开车门，往里瞥了一眼，“这些人简直还没开化。”  
  
巴里耸了耸肩，伴随着一道闪电和舒适的电流，他越过寒冷队长冲进车里，抓起他能够到的所有东西；抱着满怀的垃圾冲出车子直到他终于对一尘不染的车厢满意为止。接下来他拿起一件干净的T恤衫，弄湿后开始擦拭所有表面。接着把后面一张大床的床单撤下来，把床垫掸了一遍，也把车厢中间一张日式床铺上的垫子都拍了一遍。他还发现在车厢旁边放着一张折叠小床，另一边摆着炉子和几个橱柜。然后他也撤下了小床的床单，把床垫掸干净。整个过程大概花了三十秒。  
  
房车车门打开了一下，巴里转过身去，以为会看到无赖帮的一员，相反，却看到了一个大概八岁的小女孩羞怯的站在几步开外。  
  
她从头到脚都被裹得严严实实，靴子外面还套着塑料袋，脖子上围着的一条沉重的围巾使她只能抬着头看他。“我叫娜蒂。”小女孩说道，她的声音很自信但是眼睛里却突然泛起了水光。  
  
巴里跪下来平视着她，瞥了一眼门外。一个老年妇女站在外面，手里拿着一捆东西在和寒冷队长说话；巴里觉得这小丫头应该是那女人家的。“你好，娜蒂。”他谨慎的说，“我叫巴里，你确定你现在可以出门么？”

  
“你是闪电侠！”小女孩宣布道，伸出手指指着巴里。  
  
巴里笑了，一阵悲伤涌上心头。这小丫头太小了，根本不应该承受这地狱一般的灾难。四年前丧尸围城可能还是和朋友交谈时的有趣谈资，一种科幻设想，并且幻想着谁会成为武器专家、团队领导。然后......噩梦成真了。像娜蒂一样应该安心上学、玩玩具的孩子们却必须挣扎求生。  
  
“没错。”巴里迅速脱下运动衫，露出衣服下的制服，“看到了么？”他指着胸前的标志道。  
  
“你会让这一切变好的！”娜蒂自信的说。  
  
“娜蒂！”外面的女人叫她。  
  
小女孩把手伸进口袋里，拿出一张照片给了巴里。“这是我妈妈！”她说，“贝克小姐说妈妈走了，但是我看见她了的！你一定要找到我妈妈；她现在在很滑稽的四处乱走但是我知道她一定是在找我。”  
  
巴里哽住了。“好的。”他难过地说，“我答应你。”  
  
“贝克小姐说我们要往南方去；你一定要在我们去墨西哥之前找到妈妈，我的护照还在她那里呢。”娜蒂接着说，显然很认真的在担心没有护照的问题。  
  
“他们......我觉得他们不问你要护照也会放你进去的。”巴里告诉她。  
  
娜蒂冲上前，抱了巴里脖子一下然后又退开，脸红了。“你一定会救她的，闪电侠！”她说，接着跑下了房车。  
  
感到些许不适，巴里重新穿上了运动衫。他打开钱包，看着自己的三张照片，然后把那个小女孩妈妈的照片和它们放到了一起。他知道她妈妈一定是死了，但是他不知道除了答应下来还能说些什么。  
  
  
巴里终于闲下来检查现在的新装备时，他不得不同意寒冷队长是对的。这地方真不错。地方比原先大了好多，甚至当他们临走时把补给都压缩装车之后还剩下了很多地方可以走动。  
  
并且这里还有个浴室，一个真正的浴室。  
  
当天晚些时候，弗莱奥克外，距中城273英里

 

  
一阵争执声吵醒了巴里，一个熟悉的低沉声音和一个音调更高，听起来更生气的声音将他弄得清醒起来。他嗖的坐起来，然后脑袋砰的一声磕上床顶。这声巨响和突如其来的疼痛彻底把他弄醒了。他都忘记他是躺在一张放在房车几个柜子上面的小床铺上了。  
  
他是除了丽萨以外唯一睡得下这张床的人，但是大家很快都同意丽萨和莱纳德同睡那张大床，所以巴里只能跌跌撞撞爬进了他现在躺着的地方，而米克则睡在那张榻榻米上。巴里挺喜欢这张床，上面挂着的床帘给了他一点他从未享受过的私人空间，鉴于他之前被和无赖帮一起困在卡车里。  
  
反正过不了多久他额头上的淤青就会消掉的。  
  
他听到女人的声音尖刻的上了一个台阶，所以巴里轻手轻脚的爬下床，走到了声音传来的地方。  
  
巴里靠着车子蹲下身，把耳朵贴在房车的木门上，现在他听的清楚多了。  
  
  
  
  
“......别把那当成是鼓励。”丽萨·斯纳特说着，她的语气很强硬。  
  
“我不记得什么时候同意要跟你商量这事。”莱纳德·斯纳特讽刺的声音回答道，同样尖刻，但又像是在宣布一个事实。  
  
“他救了我的命，但你也救了他的命。我不明白你为什么还要带着那个该死的英雄警察一起；我们本可以一枪打死那些狗娘养的家伙然后走人，结果呢，我差点死掉。”  
  
“你太夸张了，妹妹。”  
  
“我一点都不想在每天晚上睡觉的时候想起闪电侠就睡在我旁边的床上，我才不管你对他多么着迷——”  
  
“我对他并不着迷。”  
  
丽萨讽刺的笑了：“你要我救他那一瞬间我就知道你迷上他了。”  
  
“说重点，丽萨。”莱纳德命令道。  
  
“好，你莱，是我所见过的最天才的人，如果我必须在这个天杀的末日里跟谁绑定在一起，我很开心我在这里跟着你。”  
  
“所以？”莱纳德打断她道。  
  
“但是如果你因为管不住你的下半身而威胁到我的生命，我立刻就走。”  
  
巴里僵住，耳朵依旧贴着门。什么？  
  
“你说的很有道理，虽然我不理解你为什么这么不安。那三个人已经被料理了，我们也拿到了房车——”  
  
“在你为了让你家宝贵的闪电侠高兴而妥协之后。我知道你认为这是命运，但是我就是怀疑你是不是还正常，我是说，你是寒冷队长啊，莱，你认真的？”  
  
巴里噌的蹦起来，感到背后有一双眼睛看着他。他转过头去，发现米克·罗伊正冷静的坐在餐桌旁边。热枪被拆了一半，这个冲动的家伙正认真的用一块抹布擦着他的武器。他们对视了一眼，巴里不确定他脸上的困惑是不是那么易于辨认。米克·罗伊只是耸了耸肩，就像什么都没发生一样继续去擦枪了。  
  


“还有，这些难道不是你想要获得那火柴棍儿样的小白脸儿关注的办法？可真有够不择手段的啊。现在是世界末日，比起回中城的家我们有更大的问题需要考虑！”

  
“你怎么就什么都要问呢，丽萨？是我带着大家一直活到现在的！”  
  
“好，”丽萨突然压低了声音，巴里隔着门已经听不清她在说什么了。  
  
“与你无关。”不管她说了什么，莱纳德如是回答道。  
  
“我是你妹妹！你的事就是我的事！！”  
  
“你能不能不要——”他们又吵了起来，但是巴里没法再继续听下去。米克一直盯着他，搞得他尴尬的满脸通红。  
  
巴里完全看都不敢看米克一眼，直接化作一道残影跑到了自己靠边的床上，回手死死拉上了床帘。  
  
莱纳德·斯纳特到底为什么要救他？是真的为了无赖帮的生存考虑还是......还是像丽萨说的那样，莱纳德意识最深处的动机其实相当私人？巴里不知道该相信哪一个；但是就刚才他所听到的内容就足够让他认真考虑拼死冲出车去直接在冰天雪地里跑回中城的可能性了。  
  
他面朝墙躺了有二十分钟，努力想重新进入睡眠。在他马上就要成功睡着的时候车门开了，一股冷风吹进来。不知是谁甩上了门，接着浑身散发出白雪冷冽味道的丽萨和莱走了进来。  
  
兄妹俩个之间的沉默不同寻常，巴里正觉得绷紧的肩膀开始放松的时候，米克·罗伊的声音响起，用他那低沉浑厚的声音毫不留情的打破了沉默：“你们要知道，闪电侠一直在偷听呢。”  
  
这句话一出，室内的气氛马上变得像室外一样苦寒。  
  
“莱，我不是故意——”丽萨开口道，但是她马上就被寒冷队长近乎低吼的声音打断了，“丽萨，在你有生之年可他妈的闭嘴吧。”  
  
这之后脚步声又响了一会儿才停下，但是没有人再有胆子再说一句话了。  
  
  
【作者的话：无赖帮的内部关系可不怎么好。】


	4. 距中城243英里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【丧尸出没注意，受伤表现注意】

  
**肯尼迪航天中心，佛罗里达州泰特斯维尔附近**  
  
  
他把戒指戴到左手上，狠狠地一捅到底，然后转了转。如果他现在还活着，他手指上的皮肤一定会被擦破。但事实却不是这样。他也在适应现在的情况。  
  
紧了紧身上的斗篷，神秘人快步走过肯尼迪控制中心。其中一个控制台前蜷缩着一只丧尸，脱臼的下巴咔咔作响，在它抬头时又与牙齿撞到了一起。男人经过时，它就那样抬着头看着，没有任何动作，也没有把他看成是威胁。哈，它们怎么会认为他是威胁呢，这个想法本身就可笑至极。  
  
“还是没有我们敌人的踪迹。”他对着自己的手说。声音很低，几乎听不见。不正常的空气从他早已死亡的肺部出发，在口中释放，哪怕是这个简单的动作带给他的都是强烈的痛苦。他不需要呼吸，所以说话的能力完全来自他体内的魔法力量，而不是简单的生理结果。  
  
毕竟死人是不用呼吸的，这道理很简单。  
  
他将戴戒指的手拍向控制室已然破碎的玻璃，无动于衷的看着碎片坠落十二层，掉在水泥地上。不死的怪物们围着航天飞机爬行，他们漫无目的，也毫无服从可言，更谈不上跟上他的方向。他是将军，是总建筑师，是这个被巫术感染的世界的缔造者和主宰。  
  
当然，事情还不够完美。那个弓箭手，穿绿色衣服拿绿色弓箭的男人差一点就阻止了他的计划。除了绿箭侠还有两个人，一个会控制火的硬汉，还有......一道极速的人形红色闪电。他们都是威胁，都是需要他密切关注的变数。  
  
像这三人一样，那些超能人如果有机会加入真正的军队，便极有可能联合成一股足够大的力量来逆转战局。  
  
他毫不怀疑军队的力量。不止一个侦查小队向他回报过有瑰丽的绿色力量席卷了他的军队——但是哈尔·乔丹的力量虽然强大，但却还不够，因为他的力量已经笼罩了整个星球。  
  
还是得担心些其他事情。  
  
一个一身黑衣的金发女人干掉了他近一百名丧尸士兵，导致他失去了对星城附近一座核电站的控制。相当多的消息显示一个会飞的女人从一个丧尸飞行员手下救下了一个军事基地。他已经下令去进攻那个军械库了。还有那道快得惊人的红色闪电差点就在他启动催化剂之前找到并阻止了他。而现在，他的雷达范围内却已经没有了那道闪电的踪迹。  
麻烦。  
  
只要他在这群反抗者联合到哈尔·乔丹之前将他们杀掉，他的计划就无人可以阻挡了。如果他能招揽几个到自己麾下，尤其是那个阻止了坠机的女人......如果她成为他的人的话，哈尔·乔丹真的再做不了什么，只能眼睁睁看着这个星球被他收入囊中了。  
  
“黑暗终将蔓延。”他低沉的说，气流像砂纸样摩擦肺部和喉咙。他再次转了转受伤的戒指，气定神闲地站在他的指挥中心凝视的外面。他派出的间谍分布在各处，相信那些穿着制服的人类不久就会暴露在他的眼皮底下。  
  
  
 ****  
印第安纳州某处，距中城243英里  
  
正当巴里打算能在床上睡多久就睡多久省的跟无赖帮任何人面对面时，他被一只长着老茧的手捂住了嘴，醒了。他猛地睁开眼，发现米克·罗伊把另一只手放在嘴边，做出了“嘘”的手势。巴里慢慢地坐了起来，用嘴型提问“怎么了”，额头再次撞上了床板，“哐”的一声在安静的房车里回旋不去。傻逼，米克无声道，往后走回了驾驶座位那边。  
  
巴里揉着脑袋，希望他终有一天能习惯睡在一个抽屉样的床铺上，然后刷地跳进了制服里，穿上了运动衫。  
  
巴里没穿鞋就出溜到了地上，马上就被地板冰得无声尖叫起来，双脚也冻得痉挛。他马上拿过厚棉袜和靴子穿了上去。其实有的时候如果他震动的够快是可以自己取暖的，但是在制服外面穿双袜子怎么想都更方便一点。  
  
他跟着米克·罗伊走到了驾驶位，莱纳德·斯纳特正把方向盘保持在180°水平。  
  
车子几乎熄火，只有发动机还在转着，他们正以每小时4英里（6.4公里每小时）的速度转弯，慢吞吞的。  
  
尽管挡风玻璃被雾气遮住（暖风系统关掉了，没有办法除雾）巴里还是可以看清，一棵大树倒在高速公路上，前方是一个严重的车祸现场。十辆车连环相撞，堆在一处，火光肆虐。一辆大卡车翻到在其他车上，前轮下面卡着一辆保时捷，所以它的车头高高翘起，像一座雕塑。通过卡车破碎的窗户巴里看见了一只丧尸徒劳地往外爬着，这个已经腐烂一半并且被冻僵的怪物因为愤怒而扭曲，被安全带束缚在座位上。整个场景像是一座灾难的纪念碑，底下还有一群丧尸拖着脚步走来走去，有时会离房车很近。万幸他们并没有发出什么声音，这才没有被它们发现。地上约4英寸（10厘米多一点）厚积雪使转弯变得更加艰难。  
  
丽萨正从侧边窗户朝外看，一脸担忧。  
  
就在这时，车轮被一块突出的冰挡了一下，随着一阵缓慢的震动，房车彻底停了下来。  
  
“草。”米克·罗伊低声诅咒道。  
  
“该你上了。”莱纳德说道，把攥得发白的关节从方向盘上拿开。  
  
“我该怎么做？”米克问道。  
  
巴里完全惊呆了。并不是说他之前完全没有意识到丧尸围城的来临，在超级英雄的任务占去他大部分时间之前他曾花过大把大把的时间来思考这一情况。但事实上无论无赖帮遇上怎样的偶然和困难，寒冷队长总是有个计划。莱纳德适应各种环境条件的能力相当出众，不管出现的问题看起来有多严重、多令人绝望，他总可以找到一个让大家都安然无事的好办法脱身。  
  
在这一点上巴里还是十分敬佩他的；但是他昨晚偷听到的对话还是让他不管怎样都想躲着莱纳德·斯纳特。他是说，那家伙不可能真的......那么喜欢他的，对吧？  
  
没准儿这只是一种斯德哥尔摩综合征。毕竟丽萨是冷队的妹妹然后米克又......那么粗野，何况他们还十分亲密的生活了两个月。巴里事实上还觉得有一种可能，如果他们找到了其他幸存者，寒冷队长就应该会从他身上转移——  
  
“米克，你的任务是给房车烧出一条路来。丽萨，你来开车，继续掉头。”寒冷队长站了起来，从墙上拿下了他的枪，扣上派克大衣的兜帽，“我会用冰将米克和丧尸隔离开，巴里，你来负责警戒，只要有一只丧尸靠近......”他反手摸出一把锋利的刀子，就是巴里在家得宝超市看到过的那把，“照直捅进额头，你能做到吗？”  
  
“当然。”巴里回答。那些是丧尸，不是人类，这一点大家都知道。寒冷队长不需要在这件事上为他操心。  
  
米克·罗伊第一个出门，枪口对着地面射出了第一道火舌，在可怕的寂静中清理着车前的道路。莱纳德在他身后走了出去，绕到了房车后面。  
  
巴里关上车门，努力想要忘掉直透骨髓的寒冷。天呐，他想，这简直太恶心了。他本来是要跟着罗伊的，但是当他转身时发现一只丧尸正蹒跚着朝莱纳德走过去，所以他马上拿起刀冲了过去。  
  
丧尸的行动对普通人来说都算很慢，对巴里来说，它们简直就是石头做的。他不费吹灰之力将刀捅入那怪物无神的双眼之间，接着拎起它的胳膊将它带到了二十码外的树林里。巴里飞快的扔下这只丧尸，又用同样的办法干掉了在车子一侧的另外五只。环绕他腿部的电流声帮助他忽视了在杀死这些怪物时发出的令人牙酸的咯吱断裂声。  
  
完事以后他停在了莱纳德·斯纳特身边，那个男人正在将远处路边的一堆积雪冻起来。寒冷队长用来隔离他们和丧尸的方法很简单，先瞄准地上，然后开枪，枪口上移，便能冻起一道冰墙。这个方法很慢，但是每当有丧尸意外从树边爬过来，巴里都能快速放倒它们，将它们堆去一个尸堆。  
  
寒冷队长终于完成了他的工作，两道坚不可摧的冰墙将危险挡在了房车之外。他停下手，转而看着米克清理掉路上的碎冰，巴里也停了下来。“所以，”冷队突然开口，逼视巴里。  
  
巴里昨晚感觉到的尴尬和负罪感又回来了。“怎么了？”他问，轻咬着嘴唇内侧，坚决的盯着自己呼出的一团雾气而不看对方。  
“偷听很不礼貌。”冷队慢吞吞地说。  
  
“是你们俩说话声音太大了，方圆六英里的人都能听的见。”巴里不服气的说。再说了，鸡尾酒会效应嘛，他们提到了我的名字，你怎么能指望我注意不到？  
  
冷队耐心的沉默了一阵，说道：“我们四个在旧卡车里时几乎没有时间和谁单独待在一起。毫无疑问每个人都会有些亟待解决的荷尔蒙问题。”  
  
这个想法让人不是很舒服。嗯，四周前米克喝醉后觉得他相当谨慎的时候他们都在场，那记忆可不太好。  
  
“我觉得也是。”巴里说，这是他能想出来的唯一回答。  
  
发生的这一切打了他个措手不及。他和寒冷队长一起生活了两个月......巴里本来以为他挺了解这男人的，直到刚刚过去的24小时证明他的错误。  
  
“我本来没想着现在就提出来。”寒冷队长听起来有些恼火。  
  
巴里觉得很奇怪，不好说，就是很奇怪：“你......真的想过提出来这件事？”冷队最近......是和他走的有些近。他开始拍巴里的肩膀，在谈话时走进他的私人空间，但是巴里从没想过......会是...这样。  
  
“那个，你能不能，”巴里不自觉的握紧了拳头，好让自己听起来没那么紧张，“你能不能就直接说出来，痛快点儿？因为我不确定我们是不是在说同一件事。而且如果我们说的真的不一样的话这对咱俩来说都是个放松，嗯，你知道......”他开始胡言乱语了，“就是我其实听的不全，虽然听到了不少但是大部分还是没听到的。”  
  
寒冷队长仔细的看着巴里，面色深不可测：“我不介意跟你搞在一起。这样够直接了么？”  
  
巴里下意识的反应让他自己也吓了一跳：“我有喜欢的人了，而且是个女人。”  
  
冷队看起来被逗笑了：“女朋友？”  
  
“我们没在一起。”  
  
“那怎么......”冷队张嘴问，却半路改变了主意，“我知道你以前也和男人约过会，闪电侠。我对你的背景调查的可是很全面的。”  
  
巴里的脸尴尬的涨成深红色：“每个人在高中都经历过那种时候。”他干巴巴的说。  
  
“不，并不会。”冷队道，“所以，这个女孩现在又不在，你都没有正经和她约过会，而且你连她是死是活都——”  
  
“她还活着！”巴里反驳。  
  
“好吧，对不起。但是她现在不在，对吧？”寒冷队长指向空荡荡的高速公路，“除非你说的是我妹妹。”  
  
巴里眨眼：“不——”  
  
“我知道不是。”  
  
“我——”巴里咽了口口水，“你，你到底想说什么？”  
  
寒冷队长看向他，然后叹了口气，一只手摩擦着下巴上的胡茬道：“听着，闪电侠，现在没有什么法律说超级英雄就应该单身禁欲。如果你想要释放一下的话，”他指着他自己，“我很乐意毛遂自荐。”  
  
“毛遂自荐。”巴里重复道。  
  
“提供我的服务，也就是说。当然，这应该是双向的。当你考虑我的提议的时候记住这一点。”  
  
巴里觉得他现在正站在悬崖边上：“为什么？”  
  
“什么为什么？”  
  
“你为什么......提议这个？”  
  
寒冷队长转过身，把墨镜摘下来放到口袋里。他现在正面对着巴里，虽然站的比先开始远了一点但是他眼中的认真和压迫力有效缩短了他们之间的距离。  
  
“我喜欢你的火花。”他说，“你是一个很有吸引力的年轻人，你比我见过的大多数人都聪明，而且跟你一起、把你玩的团团转的时候我很开心。你不稳定。你穿红色很好看。而且我没有别的选择不是么？”  
  
“嗯——”巴里开口道，但是冷队打断了他。  
  
“好好想想。”他说，然后把视线转向了米克道，“看起来没问题了。所有人上车。”  
  


 **29小时后**  
  
  
 **赫伯诺蒂斯农场   距中城248英里**  
  
  
丽萨在厨房里发出一声尖叫。寒冷队长把自己的衬衫包裹在巴里受伤的脚踝外面，手里小心翼翼的扶着他的腿，后者控制住了他惊慌的大叫。  
  
“你确定你不需要喝口酒壮胆么？”寒冷队长不安的重复道。巴里的骨头直直刺出他的跟腱外，他的整条腿因为剧痛而颤抖着。  
  
“我愈合的很快，你得动作快点，现在动手。”巴里艰难地道。声音低哑，满头大汗。  
  
莱纳德的手轻抚过伤处，巴里紧张起来，想平静住呼吸但是徒劳无功，依旧大声的喘着粗气。耳边传来丽萨的尖叫声。  
  
“一。”寒冷队长数道。  
  
“日了狗了，他大爷的，妈的，草，卧槽。”巴里低声念叨着。  
  
“二。”  
  
唇上一暖，温暖的呼吸和巴里接触到一起，莱吻了他。巴里刷的睁开眼睛，被这一手惊得不知如何是好。  
  
“三。”“啪”的一声，随着冷队的最后一声落下，他把巴里的骨头重新推回原位。巴里控制不住的呻吟，猛地咬住脸颊内侧，感觉到了鲜血的味道。他不能叫出来，不可以......啊他从来没忍受过这样剧烈的疼痛。  
  
“待在这儿别动。”巴里一片混沌的头脑过了好一会儿才理解寒冷队长的话，“我去救丽萨。”  
  
  
【作者：断在这里对不起啦~但是我忍不住~~  
之后还会有更多的原著人物出场的~】


	5. 农场（上）

  
**八个小时前，距中城249英里**  
  
  
“他们看起来很可信。”巴里坚持说。  
  
“而且我们需要汽油，我们有足够的罐头食品可以拿来交换。”丽萨补充。  
  
莱纳德皱眉，仔细观察着面前站着的两兄弟。那是他们掉了头从匝道上开下去，为了绕开高速路上的堵塞绕了好长一段路之后，看到一辆卡车迎面开来。詹森和乔·赫伯诺蒂斯兄弟拦停了他们的车，主动提出可以用他们的汽油来交换无赖帮的信息或者别的他们所能提供的东西。  
  
“农场里只有我们和我们的老妈。”詹森·赫伯诺蒂斯说道。  
  
“我们需要汽油。”米克·罗伊肯定的说。  
  
巴里满怀希望的看着莱纳德，不确定他会不会同意。说实话寒冷队长就这么成为了他们的领导这一点还是挺让人不爽的。“你看就你一人不同意。”巴里道，而且在丽萨和米克表示同意时无法克制的感到了一股自豪。  
  
莱没好气的瞪了巴里一眼，然后又无所谓的耸了耸肩：“如果，”他开口道，口气很冲的朝两兄弟阐明自己的立场，“我这个小队跟着你们去——农场，是个农场没错吧？”  
  
“没错。”詹森说。他脸上带着大大的微笑，大概是因为太久没有见到过活人了。  
  
巴里也控制不住和其他人类见面的激动之情。一想到一顿不是用热枪做好的饭菜，一张坐起来不会磕到天花板的床，还有农场，对了，现在这时候农场还没被铲平吧？或许巴里还可以在那边跑跑步。想到这里，他冲着詹森真诚的笑了。而乔则热切的看着丽萨，后者带着高傲的笑回视。  
  
祝你好运【注】，巴里看着两人暗想。丽萨·斯纳特是一个自信且强大的女人，她享受着成为统治者的过程。如果她在一段感情中处于领导地位或者狠狠伤到某人，她会觉得非常开心。反正在他们挤在卡车相处的两个月中，巴里从来没幻想过能和丽萨·斯纳特在一起，而且他也很肯定米克·罗伊也没有。更何况她还有个那么难搞的哥哥。巴里对自己说。  
  
“你说你会同意我们过夜，请我们吃饭，为了什么？你们看起来什么都不缺，又健康又干净。我们好像什么都提供不了啊？”莱怀疑的问道。他眼中的冰冷足以把任何一个认识他的人吓得掉头就跑。  
  
他是真的很生气，巴里注意到。但是，妈的，这俩人看上去也是真的很友善。农场这个条件诱惑性也太大。莱是唯一一个不同意的。  
“我们只是想看到几张友善的面孔罢了。”詹森坚持道，他轻笑着补充，“而且你们看起来好长时间没好好洗过澡了。如果我们不分享一下我们的好条件，怎么能称得上是合格的基督徒呢？”  
  
“我可不知道。”莱接过话头，用他那种让人生气的语气低沉的说，“我认识的不少虔诚的教徒都很喜欢偶尔杀几个人呢。”  
  
詹森的笑容淡去：“听着，就像你们所说的，你们并没有什么值得我们图谋的东西。我们需要一辆房车和四个尸体又有什么用呢？”  
  
另一个兄弟，乔，严厉的看了詹森一眼。两兄弟对视一番后，乔转身走回了他们的敞篷小货车，砰的摔上了门。  
  
“我们的农场离这儿只有一英里。”詹森谨慎的说道，“如果你们想的话，你们可以跟上我们，如果你们不想过来大不了直接开走就好了。我是说，你们难道就不想和别的幸存者聊聊天，讲讲故事么？”  
  
“并不想听故事。”莱否决了他。  
  
巴里眼看着跑步和家常菜离他越来越远，无奈的做了个鬼脸。他抱起手臂退后几步，专心致志的研究从他口中呼出来的雾气。毕竟无赖帮还是听从莱纳德·斯纳特的，所以一旦莱下了决定，丽萨和米克都会遵从这个潜规则，不会再多说什么......这样一来，巴里就要少数服从多数了。  
  
“喂，”米克·罗伊戳了一下巴里的肩膀，低声道。  
  
他们俩平常几乎不说话，极少说话。所以巴里盯着米克，就好像他突然疯了似的。米克的视线没有离开莱的脖子，从嘴角挤出一句话：“跟莱说你想去。”  
  
“啥？”巴里低声问。  
  
丽萨站在米克旁边，注意到了这段对话。她皱起了眉，但冲着米克点了点头，好像很同意的样子。看起来，丽萨对巴里的抵制都可以因为一个在农场里过夜的条件而暂时押后不计。  
  
“如果你跟莱说你想去，”米克继续小声说，“我打赌这固执的冰雕会同意的。”  
  
巴里生气的咬紧牙：“哦？”他道，尽可能在音量允许的条件下表现出他的不满，“你怎么知道冷队一定会听我的？”  
  
“你在逗我吗。”米克道，“你知道他对你硬不下心来。”  
  
“我可不想每次他想做一些我们不想做的事情时都去烦他。”  
  
詹森·赫伯诺蒂斯带着期待的笑容冲着莱挤了挤眼，跳上敞篷车驾驶座，发动了引擎。他们的车在雪地里慢慢开着，要开过房车后拐一个U形弯好领路。  
  
“我听到你的话了米克。”莱依旧背对着他们道。  
  
丽萨走回房车，“意外地”撞到了巴里的后背，把极速者撞向莱。米克·罗伊最后给了巴里一个鼓励的眼神，跟着丽萨走回了他们的车子。巴里简直不敢相信，怎么改变莱的想法的任务就变成他的了呢？凭什么所有人都认为只有巴里能成功劝说莱纳德·斯纳特，这个国际知名的成功罪犯，这个与黑手党和雇佣兵势力都保持千丝万缕联系的犯罪大师，去别人家吃顿晚饭？  
  
路上冷风呼号，吹的莱大衣后的帽子呼呼作响，带来一阵阵凛冽寒意。巴里抱紧了自己，在厚靴子里颠儿来颠儿去，想靠动作让自己暖和一点。他知道他现在一定看起来蠢极了，而且恰在这时，莱转过身看他，不受冷风影响的嘲讽语气再次上线。  
  
“你看起来需要解冻。”莱得意的笑着说。  
  
“真幽默。”巴里冻得牙都在抖。他开始震动自己的四肢，但这也只让他暖和了一点点。  
  
“我不喜欢这俩人看起来的样子。”莱道。  
  
他......他是真的在告诉我他的想法？他难道是在问我的意见不成？巴里盯着他不放。  
  
莱受不了的哼了一声：“别那么看着我。”  
  
“什，怎么......我怎么看你了！”  
  
“啊，你......眼睛睁得太大了，而且你的鼻子看起来比他妈的驯鹿还要红。”莱没好气的说。  
  
  
“我冷啊，这我又控制不了的！”巴里不甘心地道。  
  
莱冲他皱眉：“米克和丽萨跟你说了什么？”  
  
“嗯...”巴里回答，“那个，我们都挺想去的。”  
  
“你呢，你怎么看？”  
  
“我......”他在问我怎么看？“我只是，很想伸展一下胳膊腿儿。”他心虚地道。  
  
“单纯锻炼的话还有别的机会。”莱说，听起来带了点笑意但是他马上掩饰地咳嗽了起来。他躲开了巴里的视线，“我们不认识他们，我们很有可能会走进一个陷阱。”  
  
“话是这么说，但你带领的是无赖帮，我是闪电侠。哪怕是陷阱他们也没那个能力把我们怎么样啊。”  
  
莱考虑了一下，道：“我觉得，如果他们真的想下手杀了我们，那样我们也就有借口把他们的补给洗劫一空了。”他突然转身，走回了房车。  
  
“你真的听了我的意见？”巴里在后面好奇的大声问。  
  
莱顿了一下，肩膀抖动了起来，他笑得越来越大声，到最后不得不扶住车身才能站稳。莱的笑声很低沉，听起来既是真的被逗笑了，又有点像在笑话他。他冲着巴里用杂耍小丑的手势挥了个手，然后朝着巴里鞠了个他有生以来见到过的最讽刺的躬。  
  
巴里觉得自己赢了。  
  
  
  
  
赫伯诺蒂斯农场；距中城248英里  
  
  
莱走到了队伍的最后，手坚定的放在枪上往前走着。丽萨的枪被收在了枪套里，他们一在农场前面停下车，她就跳了下去跟着乔·赫伯诺蒂斯走进了屋子。  
  
这个农场完美的诠释了田园诗风格。后面有一座红色谷仓，一条宽宽的走廊连着一座二层小楼，楼周围是用尖木桩做的篱笆墙，被煞费苦心的打扫过，一点积雪也没有。詹森·赫伯诺蒂斯不停嘴的在说话：“——所以当丧尸潮刚爆发的时候我们整整一周都不信的，因为这边没什么人会过来——”  
  
走廊前站着一位老妇人，她在冲他们招手，笑的很开：“詹森，”她叫道，她的眼睛是明亮的蓝色，皱纹在她笑的时候围着嘴巴软化开去，“你别把人家的耳朵唠叨出茧子来，我们还想听听他们的冒险故事呢！”  
  
“我只是在解释我们是怎么来的而已，妈妈。”詹森开心的道。他蹦上台阶，冲丽萨飞快的笑了笑然后——视线停在了巴里身上。他脸上大大的笑容看起来很真挚也很谨慎，但是和他眼神中的紧张放在一起却很是违和。巴里有一瞬间甚至以为他面前的是柴郡猫。但那种感觉来得快去得也快，詹森转了回去，给了他妈妈一个短暂的拥抱，然后头也不回的进了屋，说道：“我去给咱们的第一批客人放好热水洗澡！”  
  
巴里摇了摇头，努力把刚才诡异的一幕赶出脑海。他太累了，现在可是世界末日，日哟，一个热水澡就是他所听到过的最赞的事情了。  
  
“古怪。”莱低声道。米克·罗伊也踏进了屋子。他花了点时间和妇人握了个手，还说了些赞美她家的话。巴里真心没想到米克会是众人中表现相当礼貌的那个。  
  
“没错。”巴里同意道，没有意识到他大声说了出来。莱的手像之前熟悉的一样扶上了他的肩膀。但是莱飞快的又拿了下来，好像巴里的肩膀烫了他的手。他没再说什么就进去了。  
  
巴里又摇了下头，往前走了几步，然后停了下来。不知怎的，他转眼看向农场后身的谷仓。他看了一会儿，觉得并没有什么不对劲。  
莱大声叹了口气：“丽萨会要了我们所有人的命的。”他说话的声音实际上相当小，小到巴里不确定他是不是说了话，“还说我管不住下半身呢，这么快就好了伤疤忘了疼。想想坎昆，艹她的。”  
  
“在坎昆发生了什么？”巴里问。  
  
莱皱着眉头看向巴里，显然没意识到他的话被听了去：“屎一样的事发生在了坎昆。赶紧进去吧，外面冷死了。我去检查一下周围，你告诉他们我去换轮胎就好。”  
  
巴里走向站在走廊里的老妇人，冷静的和她握了手，将莱的话一字不差的转告了她，因为他该死的并不能想出一个一样好的借口。赫伯诺蒂斯夫人双手握住巴里，像在唱歌剧的大声对他说：“哎呀可怜见的！你看起来都冻僵了，饿坏了!快，进来，我给你拿个松饼吃，然后你先去泡澡好了。哦我亲爱的。”看到巴里的运动衫后，她“啧”了一声道，“你就穿这个怎么能暖和，而且这件衣服太脏啦。你这个可怜的瘦巴巴的小东西。那个男人一定没有好好喂你吃东西。”  
  
很明显，“瘦巴巴”是每个人对巴里的第一印象，而且这让巴里很是火大。他现在都有肌肉了好不好（当然他自己倒是没有做什么，肌肉就伴随他的能力一起来了，但到底还是他的啊），他现在早就不像以前那么瘦了。不过，松饼和泡热水澡听起来太棒，所以他就没有再抗议，只是点了点头。烤好的食物！他的口水已经开始往外流了。  
  
赫伯诺蒂斯夫人带着他走进屋，指给了他换鞋的地方。巴里脱下靴子和厚袜子，放到了一边。“你脚上的是连体睡衣吗？哦，对不起，亲爱的，我不该这么问这么多的。”她看着巴里脚上露出的制服说道，然后快步走开，拿回了一个大的竹编篮子。“这里有些面包卷和松饼。”她细声软语地说，眼中是最温柔的目光，当她看着巴里拿起一个松饼时，脸上又多了几分不可辨认的神色。  
  
巴里小心的把面具连着运动衫帽子一起摘掉，他并不想把制服上的标志暴露在别人眼里。他狂热的看着篮子，把他看见的第一个松饼拿进手里，满怀期待的捧好。面包。他潜意识中热切的想到，这些人太贴心了。  
  
“我待会把乔的几件旧衣服放进浴室去。”赫伯诺蒂斯夫人又开心的说道，“他以前也是个瘦瘦的男孩。现在，”她指向位于门厅远处右手边的一扇门，“那里就是浴室，詹森现在应该已经把水放好了。”  
  
“谢谢。”巴里认真的道谢，“你们真是太好了。”  
  
赫伯诺蒂斯夫人的微笑动摇了一下，然后又笑了回来，“哦，我觉得你会喜欢这里的。”她抱起篮子说道。  
  
“其实，我们过了夜就要走了。”巴里告诉她。  
  
赫伯诺蒂斯夫人笑了：“哦，”她肯定的说，“可能你会想要多待上一阵子的，呃，这位——”  
  
“巴里·艾伦”他说。  
  
“巴里？”  
  
“巴塞洛谬的缩写。”  
  
“哦，”她非常雀跃的说，“一个好听的基督徒名字。你和你的这群朋友一起旅行多久了？”  
  
“丧尸潮开始的时候就一起了。”巴里回答，一边咬了一口松饼。手里的点心热乎乎的，十分新鲜。他马上意识到这家人的电力供应还是正常的，厨房里传出一股新鲜食材的味道。他们有发电机。这块松饼里有巧克力块。  
  
“你的朋友们怎么称呼？”  
  
“莱纳德和他的妹妹丽萨，还有米克。莱差不多是我们的领头，我其实认识他们没多久所以我还不是他们真正意义上的成员。”  
  
赫伯诺蒂斯夫人的微笑一下子变得像她的儿子一样的柴郡猫式：“哦，那样的话你可以考虑留下来。”她轻柔的说，“现在，你可以去泡澡啦，想泡多久泡多久。”  
  
吃过松饼，巴里的胃沉甸甸，饱饱的。他费了一番力气才把头抬到水面以上。嘴巴就在水上一点点，整个身子蜷缩进浴缸里。太暖和了，像是在烤东西一样。  
  
从脚趾传上来的温暖触感好的出奇，他现在想干脆跳出浴缸然后围着屋子一圈一圈的跑——这想法是挺奇怪，但是也可以理解......嘛他可是深红极速者，然而巴里已经很久没有尽兴的跑过步了。  
  
巴里躺在浴缸里，听着自己动作时拨弄出的安静的水声，看着旁边一个完好无损的马桶、整齐摆着好多牙刷和牙膏的洗脸池和搭在浴缸旁边毛巾架上的一条又大又蓬松的黄底绿花毛巾，这一切几乎把他吸入一个美好的梦境，让他觉得这个世界终于又恢复了正常。他几乎完全放松了下来，他放任自己把手下滑到大腿中间，高声喘息了起来。  
  
他实在是忍了太久了。  
  
刚开始他没有着急，感受着自己逐渐滑进热水的满足。拇指和食指绕过下身，慢慢握紧下滑，每次都克制的只下滑一点然后又回到原位。巴里继续这个缓慢简单的过程，他的身体很快便有了反应，原本疲软的分身精神的挺立起来。现在哪怕动一下大腿都会让他非常敏感。  
  
巴里颤抖的呼出一口气，从小腹蔓延到肩头的快感鼓励着他。他试着放空自己，专心享受当下令人感恩的私人时间。  
  
向后仰头，他现在整只手包裹着自己上下套弄，紧紧握住敏感的根部然后向上撸动。“哈，草。”巴里低声道。他的下巴靠在浴缸边缘，不受控制的闭上了双眼。他能清晰的感觉到自己抚摸过的每一寸皮肤；他开始变得过于敏感，甚至觉得自己马上就要爆炸了。  
每当他接触到顶端时，他都会用大拇指揉弄一下头部敏感的腺体，然后才往下收手。他重复着这个过程，而且一次比一次动作快一点。巴里知道能让自己舒服的最佳速度，尤其是拥有了他的力量之后。他曾经......在第一次时没控制好自己，结果就是火烧火燎的疼痛。他现在知道他不能......动作过快，他得慢慢来支配自己的感官。  
  
但他的确有一个非常，非常好用的技能。  
  
浴缸的水面突然泛起一阵细小的涟漪——巴里开始震动自己的手，一瞬间的刺痛随着手腕每一次细微的震动和轻弹平息下来。他靠着浴缸大声呻吟起来，完全忘记了他现在身处一个陌生的家里。不过在即将发出第二声呻吟时他还是控制住了自己。  
  
不断震动的手上下移动着。从底部开始揉弄到龟头，粗鲁的摩擦过下身勃发的阳筋，拇指按压头部。巴里最快限度的重复着套弄，发出细微的水花声，但他没有让自己动作快到把水洒出浴缸的程度。那感觉太美妙了；他的手指都几乎因摇晃震动而麻木，双腿沿着浴缸分开，为自己提供更大的空间来进行更好的接触——  
  
可这还不够。他的大脑异常空白，巴里不自觉的想念起能够轻易谷歌到小黄片的世界。他需要点别的。  
  
巴里试着在脑海里回忆起他初恋女友的胸部，但是时间过去太久，他几乎什么都想不起来了，自然也就没什么作用。当他想起和他第一任男朋友在毕业舞会那一晚的事情时也感到一样的无聊，大学里的两次也是一样。现在这个条件下，想到什么好的性幻想对象简直难如登天。巴里的手速慢了下来，改为将龟头包在掌中，慢慢震动着周围的手指。  
  
如果他现在不发泄出来的话，恐怕他就只有等到了中城以后才有机会独处，那样他可就真他妈要炸了。或者他可以接受莱的提议，不管怎样——  
  
巴里脊背一激灵，他把肩膀沉进水里，胯骨撞向自己的手。好吧，好吧，他慢慢的想，下巴也没入水中，放弃的吹了个泡泡，如果我就想这么一想，也并不会改变什么的吧。  
  
他调整了一下在水中的姿势，靠在一只空闲的手臂上，把脚叠在大腿下面腾出一点地方。莱纳德的肩膀很宽阔，巴里小心的想，把心里冒出头来的一点点罪恶感压下去，他的声音很低沉，总是那样笑着，自认为就是房间里最聪明的一个。  
  
巴里没有改变他动手的速度，就只是自然的从下到上，绕着头部转动一下手腕然后往下撸动，保持着平稳的动作。  
  
我倒想知道他有没有时间干这个，巴里无声的呻吟着，脚趾蜷缩起来，又抬了一下头。他停了一秒才重新集中起来。他会不会也偷着在浴室里，想着我来手淫。巴里脑海中想起了冷队嘲讽着上翘的嘴唇，那嘴唇包裹着——他腿上的肌肉霎时绷紧，巴里飞快的把手拿了开去。那一阵的感觉缓慢褪去，潮水般冲过他的下腹，然后巴里又重新抚上自己，握紧手指，慢慢的动作，不想结束的太快。这是令人愉快的一刻，是这么长时间以来感觉最棒的了，巴里希望......妈的他想要好好享受这个过程。  
  
莱的眼睛紧紧的看着我，那双大手握住我的大腿，把它们分开——巴里按照幻想自己分开双腿，后背胡乱地往浴缸上一靠，脚还窝在身体底下，保持着这个奇怪的姿势。他把脸贴上来，我能看见他的下巴上下移动，因为他的舌头正在——巴里的拇指擦过顶端，用力压着那个极度敏感的部位——他说了写什么，接着握住了我，开始上，下套弄我。巴里思路不停，手上动的越来越快，耳边听到了自己的脉动——莱说：“跟你一起、把你玩的团团转的时候我很开心，闪电侠。”下一刻——  
  
巴里的脚趾紧紧蜷缩起来，一股暖过热水、甚至比巴里脸上的温度还要高的热流从他的鼠蹊部冲刷上来，一直蔓延到他整个胸口。他整个人快速连续痉挛了三次，徘徊不去的感官体验在使他肩膀紧张了一阵，然后终于彻底放松，巴里的意识里充满了柔软纯粹的空白感觉。  
  
他垂下头，静静等待这一波感觉过去，然后姿势也放松下来，双腿舒服的蜷在胸口上方，手臂懒懒的搭在身体两侧。巴里能一直保持这样待下去不动弹。  
  
浴室门传来一阵静静的敲门声，丽萨·斯纳特严肃的声音入侵了这一刻的平静。既不受欢迎又非常讳莫如深的，她的声音从门缝中挤进来。巴里花了一阵子才理解她说了什么：“冰箱里有具尸体。”  
  
平静不复存在。  
  


  
  
【注】不知道有没有姑娘知道这个梗，但是这句话原文是Good luck with that,巴里很明显的在幸灾乐祸，所以我当时翻译的时候随手就翻成了“最后祝您身体健康”，然后发现不对劲才改掉的哈哈哈哈哈  
  
  



	6. 农场(下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【犯罪现场的暴力描写，受伤】

**赫伯诺蒂斯农场；距中城248英里**  
  
  
巴里的头发湿漉漉的垂在脖子上，水渍在他开门的一瞬间被吹得冰凉。他朝走廊左右看了看，并没有发现丽萨的踪迹。  
  
“丽萨？”巴里用气声问道，一手扶着毛巾走出浴室。他洗澡之前把所有衣服都给了詹森......嘛，就剩下制服还在这里。没有别的选择，巴里只好重新关上门，把在水槽里挂着的制服拿起来。他才把它冲洗过一遍打算晾干（西斯科知道的话是不会放过他的），所以他一碰到制服就意识到它已经湿透了。不过他有一个让衣物保持可穿状态的好办法。巴里抓起衣服两边，以肉眼难以看清的速度飞快将它人工甩干。一道残影过后他已经稳稳把自己包裹进了制服里。  
  
布料紧紧贴着他的大腿和胸口，在腰腹处却变得松松垮垮了（他真的又瘦了么？），而且对于他现在过于敏感的下身来说，包身的制服穿起来相当不舒服。  
  
不过现在没工夫管这些了。巴里戴上面具，从镜子里瞥了自己一眼，感觉......非常好。他很久都没有像现在这样只穿着制服了。  
他必须找到所有无赖帮成员才行，首先是丽萨。  
  
他蹑手蹑脚的走进门厅。从厨房那边传来了些动静：赫伯诺蒂斯兄弟的其中一个正大笑着说着什么，他的声音透过墙壁传来，听起来很奇怪。  
  
门厅另一头是餐厅，里面已经摆好了四套餐具。每套里面各有一个玻璃瓶、瓷盘和花形的闪亮银器，餐巾摆在角落里。中间则是一对还没点燃的蜡烛。  
  
巴里隔着老远就看见了厨房，他整个人都贴在了墙上往那边走，即使调用他的速度的时候也小心的没让任何人发现。  
  
他的确速度很快，但是他也不是隐形的。哪怕他达到了他的最快速度，旁人也会注意到他。所以多点小心总是没错。  
  
他必须要保证丽萨说的是真话，而不是为了把他从浴室里叫出来开的玩笑。嗯，还是有这个可能的。  
  
厨房是空的；只有一个沙拉碗可以随时端上桌，摆在那篮子松饼旁边，其他的地方一尘不染。整个厨房就像舞台后台一样，过于完美，或者说有点太理想了。  
  
巴里谨慎踏入厨房门之后还打了下滑。哦对，冰箱，他想到。飞快的往身后瞟了一眼，他刷的跑过去打开了冰箱门。  
  
巴里松了一口气。一罐子橙汁，一些风干水果，一瓶酸奶，牛奶，奶酪，还有一个装着剩饭的饭盒，里面好像是羊倌肉饼*。不过这冰箱看起来还是太空了些，那么为什么这家人对他们的补给品如此自信呢？但他们待人真的是相当慷慨。  
  
巴里关上了门。“为什么只有四套餐具。”他心想，摘下了面具，让它挂在脖子后面。他湿漉漉的头发一缕一缕，朝各个方向支棱着。感到又放松了一些，巴里右手抱胸，安慰性的拍了拍自己。  
  
他也不知道自己为什么想到要打开冷冻室，但他的确这么做了。下一秒，一个男人用他那被冻住了一半的脸直直盯着他。  
  
  
  
这男人被切成了几块，每一块外面都包着塑料保鲜膜，还有些深色东西附在他的尸体上。巴里知道，那是血。  
  
在男人脸上方还放着一块肌肉（背阔肌，巴里虽然不是医生但很明显他认得出人身体上的主要肌肉和骨骼），巴里在它下面看到了一点别的颜色。他晃了晃右手，这是他在检查犯罪现场时，戴上塑胶手套以后的习惯动作。他轻轻的把那块肌肉拿开，好可以看清那抹颜色。那是一只断手，指甲上涂着红色指甲油，手的边缘呈锯齿形。  
  
这里有两具尸体，属于一个女人和一个男人。  
  
巴里把涂着闪亮指甲油的手轻轻拨到一边好仔细检查一翻骨骼。一共有两条方向不同的长长切口，中间停顿过好几次，又重新开始切割。切口中可以看出有三处锐器被困住然后强行砍断的痕迹。是手锯，不通电的那种。十分适合用来做建筑工作，比如切割厚木板或者修理篱笆墙。  
  
这种手锯在家庭工具箱里很常见，而这家农场很可能有最少两把。巴里推测它们都被放在谷仓中，那里也一定是这家人杀害他们的受害者的地方。  
  
这群魔鬼。魔鬼永远都存在，一直都是。好的事情从没有发生过，也不会再有好事情发生了。  
  
声音从隔壁连着厨房的客厅传来，低声说了些什么，然后就是丽萨回应的笑声。她的声音听起来很甜，含糖量高的连个拉拉队队长都会觉得腻得慌。“乔！”她笑着说。  
  
巴里把面具重新戴好，朝着客厅门走了过去。轻手轻脚，一步一步往前挪。他看到了乔和丽萨坐在沙发上的背影。客厅的氛围很温暖，窗户很多，远处的墙上挂着一条被子，沙发很大也很有年头了，还有几张全家福四处装点着。这间屋子一定可以让人很舒服的待上一阵子——直到这家人用嗜血法医的手法杀掉他们。  
  
巴里突然踢到了硬木地板略微突起的嵌板，咔的一声清晰可闻。  
  
乔的手正抬起来想把丽萨脸上的发丝拨开，但是他立刻攥成拳头转身摆出了攻击架势，然后顿住。他看见了巴里，上上下下的打量着他的制服：“这他妈的是什么——”男人大叫道。  
  
丽萨眼疾手快地紧紧抓过乔的头，狠狠地用膝盖撞了上去。乔瘫倒在地上，胳膊立刻去摸收在他身体右侧的枪。  
  
乔大叫了起来，他说不出话，但尖叫已经足以警告其他人了。  
  
巴里冲到乔身边，手肘弯成九十度打了下去，将全身的重量和速度一起打中了乔的右肩。丽萨站起来，一脚踢在他耳侧。巴里滚到边上一跃而起，丽萨把受惊的男人转了个个儿，扯下自己身上一件薄薄的旧外套，把它硬是塞进了乔口中，在他两边耳朵处紧紧勒住。接下来她在乔胃部支撑起自己，粗暴的用膝盖顶住他的手臂。“走！”丽萨朝着巴里喊道。她把乔向后勒住，充分利用了这姿势组成的杠杆来获得力量。“不用管我！快去找莱！”她眼中闪着恐怖的光芒，巴里犹豫了一下，二人视线交汇。  
  
冰箱里的尸体将会是他们两人长时间无法忘记的梦魇。  
  
“他不会有事的。”巴里突然承诺道。下一秒他跑出了屋子。  
  
房门在他面前被啪的推开，走廊上的一阶台阶在他脚下断裂飞起。当他转身面向谷仓时脚下飞扬起了一股尘土。然后他跑向谷仓，砸开前门，满眼怒火，周身笼罩着闪电的冲了进去，像一名失去理智的守卫——  
  
他摔倒在了冰面上。一脚前一脚后，左半边身子着地。后果就是巴里的惯性使他飞快地滑向对面的墙，大腿和墙壁狠狠的撞到了一起。他感到热辣辣的疼，还有什么沉重的东西隔着制服抵着他。这段滑行毫无疑问擦破了他的皮肤。  
  
巴里摇摇晃晃的站起来，手扶着膝盖。双腿发抖，左腿更是不敢吃力。  
  
“漂亮的着陆，闪电侠。”莱冷静的说。  
  
莱就站在十英尺之外，戴着派克大衣的兜帽和护目镜，正举着冷冻枪瞄准。在他面前的是詹森·赫伯诺蒂斯，那人满脸疯狂，一只手拿着一把枪指着莱，另一只手上拿着一把干草叉。他把一只脚放在叉子根部，但还没有施加任何压力，尖端指着躺在地上的米克·罗伊。  
  
米克被困住了。他一只手捂着腹部的伤口，另一手攥住时刻威胁着插入他喉咙里的干草叉。  
  
巴里认出，詹森用来威胁莱的枪正是米克的热枪。  
  
“这小子穿的是他妈什么鬼？”詹森·赫伯诺蒂斯问道，声音里带着不自然的兴奋。他甚至都没有看一眼巴里，而是紧紧盯着莱不放。  
  
“闭嘴詹森，你现在的处境和我一样如履薄冰。”莱回答他。  
  
詹森愤怒地道：“如果你再敢说一句有关冰的屁话我向该死的上帝发誓——”  
  
“哦，”寒冷队长嘲弄道，“可别让你妈妈听到你居然这么说话。”  
  
莱现在进入了寒冷队长模式。面上不显，但实际上他所用的嘲弄的语气、充满力量的站姿还有他说话的方式——这些都是莱与平时微妙的不同，组合到一起就成了很大的差别。巴里以前从没看到过他这样。好像玩警察抓小偷游戏的孩子一样，莱纳德·斯纳特召唤出了他的寒冷队长人格。  
  
“冷队。”巴里小心的道，朝前迈了一步，张开手臂保持平衡——谷仓的整个地板都被冻上了，而且他制服靴子也没有像从前一样防滑。  
  
“这些人——”  
  
“丽萨在哪里？”寒冷队长命令道，打断了巴里。  
  
米克·罗伊发出了一声介于嘎吱和呻吟之间的声音，朝他们两个小幅度打着手势，好像在提醒他们嘿老子还被困在这儿呢，而且老子马上就要交代在这里了你们两个傻逼。  
  
“丽萨和另一个家伙打了起来，她没事，是她让我出来找你的。”巴里飞快的说，一个单词接着一个，但是还能听懂，“但是他们这家人冷冻室里存着尸体，而且我很确定他们正在吃那些人，他们只摆出了四套餐具，虽然我也不明白为什么不过——”  
  
“没错，”莱简略的道，“我面前的这个人渣想要在背后袭击我，然后把我塞进绞肉机里来着。”  
  
“嘿！”詹森不甘心被忽视，“你最好现在放下你那把傻逼兮兮的枪，别想着当个英雄，不然我就捅穿你朋友的喉咙！”  
  
“你才傻逼呢。要不是你怕被我冻成冰雕，我朋友的喉咙早就被你捅穿了。还有，我的名字是寒冷队长，并不是什么鬼英雄。”冷队傲慢的笑着，“你知道我这位朋友吗，有没有听说过闪电侠？那道疯狂穿过中城，把挡路的人都踩在脚下的红色闪电？呵，这就是那个皮包骨头的本尊了。”  
  
巴里花了很长一会儿来观察现在一触即发的场面。他压低声音，把单词从嘴角挤出来：“我跑不过那把枪，但是我可以在米克受伤前把干草叉从他手里抢下来。”  
  
寒冷队长没有看巴里或者给他任何信号证明他听到了这句话。  
  
“嘿詹森，你知道食人魔的脑子里会长虫子吗？虫子会让你们笨手笨脚。你可以失去的脑细胞不多啦，所以我真心推荐你改吃素。”  
  
巴里决定上。他俯下身子，一只手摆到身前，双腿做好了跑步的准备，伴随着一道残影他冲了过去，绕了个圈子，在詹森手下抓住干草叉，往上一抬一带把武器夺过来，然后继续向前跑去。  
  
他成功拿到了干草叉，正踩着冰面往谷仓外面跑，外面的土路很明显能帮助他停下来。正当巴里跑到谷仓一头时，他听到了脚边有什么东西响了一下。  
  
他飞快的向下看了一眼：一个捕熊陷阱锯齿状的两端正要合拢在他的脚腕上。巴里惊慌的跳了起来，捕熊夹夹了个空，没有伤到他。但是巴里的这个动作使他失去了平衡，肩膀着地一头摔在了地上。他无法控制的打了几个滚，手里一松，放开了干草叉。身体则不自觉蜷缩起来，一只脚被压在了身体下面。  
  
咔的一声，他的脚腕骨折了。  
  
一切都发生的太快而且出乎意料，巴里控制不住的尖叫起来，不过更多的倒是因为沮丧而不是疼痛。他躺在地上蜷起身子，把已经失去生机的泥土抓了一手，胃部痉挛，感觉随时都会吐出胆汁来。肩膀上的疼痛传到了胸口，但是摔倒时伤到的脚踝是最疼的，巴里感到自己全身像着了火一般。  
  
带着满腔的愤怒，他从那个糟糕的姿势中站了起来，把重心放在了完好的一条腿上，然后后背无力的跌回了地面。巴里挣扎了一下，仿佛要呕吐出来，但很快又落到了冰冷的尘土中。他的脚朝着不正常的方向歪曲着，膝盖朝里折了进去，整条腿都阻止了他进一步移动或者更剧烈的活动。  
  
巴里伸手够向兜帽，颤抖着好不容易将面具重新摘下。他还湿着的头发几乎在寒冷的室外冻了起来。“妈的，妈的，妈的，妈的。”巴里呻吟道。  
  
远一点的地方传来的莱的喊声（巴里的心脏跳动的太厉害以至于他听不太清外面的声音）“你不应该杀了他，我们有过约定的！”  
  
“这人拿着一把干草叉对着我的喉咙，我他妈当然要杀了他！”米克·罗伊喊道。他又听到有噼啪的噪声，是着火了吗？  
  
“那堆干草会着起火来，然后整座森林都会被烧光的！”莱警告道。  
  
“接下来我要烧了这座房子！还有另一个人！再加上那个小老太太；我要把整个地方都烧成一片灰！”  
  
“滚去，找，丽萨！”莱低沉的声音像打雷一般。“巴里,”他喊道，“你在哪儿——”话音刚落，巴里就听到了朝他跑过来的脚步声。  
  
莱跪在巴里面前，戴着手套的手扶起巴里的脖子，巴里感到一阵陌生的暖意。“巴里，”莱急切的道，“巴里，睁开眼睛看着我，我需要看到你的眼睛。”  
  
巴里整张脸都因为疼痛而扭曲了，他面部表情紧张，知觉只保留至上半身。他用力睁了一下眼，然后又紧紧闭上，强行挤出两个字：“不行。”他咬紧了后槽牙。  
  
“你得放松下来。你的脚踝骨折了，不过我们可以治好它。还有哪里疼吗？”那双手向下扶到了巴里绷紧的肩膀上，施压让他放松。“如果你一直这么紧张着会更疼的，相信我。”  
  
“你怎么知道？”巴里痛苦的问，指甲深深的掐进了手掌里。  
  
“丽萨十二岁前脚腕骨折过两次。”莱道。他握住巴里的手，把它们放到自己胳膊两侧。巴里攥紧了手中柔软的布料。“跟我一起呼吸，好吗？自然一点，明白了吗？”莱夸张的吸入一口气，巴里顺从的模仿着莱的动作。一滴汗从额头上滑下，和挤出来的眼泪一道落到脸颊旁边，但莱伸出手帮他擦了去。慢慢的，巴里开始放松下来。  
  
他身后传来了一阵尖叫；巴里花了好长时间才听出是丽萨在尖叫。  
  
莱的注意力完全没有分散：“现在，睁开眼睛。”他命令到。  
  
巴里睁开了眼，他的眼中水气氤氲，但别的很清晰，没有正在忍受脑震荡的迹象，头脑也很清明，尽管他现在非常希望能糊涂一点，好抵消一些痛苦。  
  
“我有一个破旧的热水瓶，就在——”莱把护目镜摘下挂在脖子上。他大衣兜帽上的茸毛随风飞舞，巴里定睛望着它们动作，想尽可能的分散一点注意力。莱说的没错，他不再那么紧张以后疼痛的确减轻了些。  
  
“没用的。”巴里道。他知道他们在讨论固定他的脚踝。巴里的愈合速度太快了，快到足以把骨头留在原位，就像现在这样刺出他的脚腕跟腱。他虚弱的笑了笑，又咬了下牙，颤抖着呼出一口气道，“要快。”  
  
“你确定你不需要喝点酒缓一下？”寒冷队长焦躁的问他。  
  
“我愈合的太快了，你必须现在动手。”巴里艰难地道。声音低哑，满头大汗。  
  
莱纳德的手轻抚过伤处，巴里紧张起来，想平静住呼吸但是徒劳无功，依旧大声的喘着粗气。耳边传来丽萨的尖叫声。  
  
“一。”寒冷队长数道。  
  
“日了狗了，他大爷的，妈的，草，卧槽。”巴里低声念叨着。  
  
“二。”  
  
唇上一暖，莱吻了他。巴里马上意识到这是为了转移他的注意力，让他放松。“一，二，哦看呐那里有只鸟儿、三。”就像乔在撕下巴里膝盖上的绷带时经常做的那样。  
  
莱的呼吸温暖地和他纠缠到一起，他的嘴唇出乎意料的柔软。他们渐渐倒下，接着他慢慢的吻着巴里的上唇，下牙轻轻的碰触这巴里颤抖的嘴唇。莱好像犹豫了一下，然后他将头埋得更低，与巴里脸颊相贴，凶猛的吻住他的唇。巴里喘息一声，张开了嘴。  
  
莱的脸离开了他，给巴里留下一丝丝兴奋的余韵。  
  
“三。”“啪”的一声，随着冷队的最后一声落下，他把巴里的骨头重新推回原位。一双手快速在他腿上绑了点什么，像止血带一样绑得紧紧的。巴里忍了一下，然后头脑中一片白光，感到热辣辣的剧痛。 他控制不住的呻吟，猛地咬住脸颊内侧，感觉到了鲜血的味道。他不能叫出来，不可以......啊他从来没忍受过这样剧烈的疼痛。他滚向另一侧，胃部抽搐了几下，开始干呕。  
  
“对不起，对不起，我的错。”莱轻声道，巴里在剧痛之下甚至听不清他在说什么。“待在这儿别动。”巴里一片混沌的头脑过了好一会儿才理解寒冷队长的话，“我去救丽萨。”  
  
“我就在这儿呢，莱。”丽萨道。  
  
乔·赫伯诺蒂斯缓缓地走上前来。他脸颊侧面有两道长长的被殴打出的青肿，眼睛看起来像快死的一样。他一条胳膊勒着丽萨的脖子，手抓着她胸前的衬衫，另一只手中拿着一把枪抵住了她的耳朵。  
  
莱扶着巴里后背的手使了点劲儿，帮助他转身坐起来，这样他就能正面对着走来的敌人。巴里需要很长时间才能重新站起来走路——  
一把刀从莱的大衣里掉到了他腿旁边的地面上，巴里赶紧抓起了它。我真的需要随身带一把这玩意儿了，巴里想。“看看这位女士，队长。”米克·罗伊的声音响起，又空洞又陌生。他的手里拿着热枪，胳膊无力的垂在身体旁边，立在那里，好像一个被绳子牵着的木偶，用他幽灵般的眼睛注视着他们。他的嘴动了动，但什么声音都没有发出来。  
  
“你们是从哪里来的，”一个女人的声音低吼道，听起来像有人压着她的舌头说出这句话来一般尖刻强硬。那位老妇走上前，那条深蓝色的华丽裙子怪异的贴在她的身上，风吹不动。那双散发着友善光芒的眼睛和那张带着深深笑纹的脸庞黑暗而且冰冷。  
  
米克·罗伊眼中死气沉沉的样子和乔如出一辙。  
  
“你是一个超能力人。”巴里明白了，“你把人们引诱到这里，把他们变成受你控制的怪物，当你不想要他们的时候就会吃掉他们。”  
  
赫伯诺蒂斯夫人轻笑道：“我从没吃过我的儿子们。”然后她看了一眼米克和乔，接着又看向巴里，“我以前有三个儿子。”  
  
“女士，”莱抬起他的枪，道，“去你妈的。”  
  
“看着我的眼睛，不然我们就开枪杀了你妹妹。”赫伯诺蒂斯夫人命令道。她上前走了几步，仍然停在巴里可以够到的范围之外，然后弯下腰直视着莱的眼睛。  
  
有些黑影似乎从老妇眼中传到了莱眼中。“我看你看的很清楚。”赫伯诺蒂斯女士说道。  
  
“放开他！”巴里大叫，他拿起刀蹒跚的上前，但又一次跌进了土中，刀也从手里滑了出去，他痛苦的瘫在了地上。  
  
接着老妇的眼睛又捕捉到了他的。  
  
  
  
  
  
巴里听见远远的地方传来爱瑞斯呼唤他名字的声音，意识中也闻到了一阵糟糕的烧糊馅饼的味道。随着从高空落到水中一般的感觉，周身的疼痛缓缓退去。接着他离开水里，整个世界仿佛清晰了起来，巴里发现自己正盯着乔·韦斯特看，而后者正在挣扎着把一张糊了半边的馅饼和剩下的糊馅饼放到一起。  
  
“好了，”乔笑着说，擦了擦额头，“我在准备给你父母接风洗尘呢，他们从法国要回来了。”  
  
巴里花等了好长时间才意识到乔是在和他说话。  
  
“我父母——”父母这个词语放在一起感觉很怪，“在法国？”  
  
“当然啦，他们去度蜜月了。”乔伸出一只带着隔热手套的手，呼噜了一下巴里的头顶，把他的头发弄得超级乱，“我还是不敢相信我居然同意你留在这边，因为你和爱瑞斯现在——”  
  
爱瑞斯跑下楼梯，脸上带着个大大的笑容，穿了一件巴里不知道怎么描述，但是觉得她穿起来像个天使的长裙。她抱着巴里的脖子，没有说话，吻了巴里。  
  
一切都十足呆板。巴里不明白这个气氛，他也说不出为什么这个陌生的地方感觉像是家或者他是怎么知道乔和爱瑞斯就是乔和爱瑞斯本人......因为他们没有一个清晰的轮廓或身形。  
  
周遭所有的事物都像是一种感觉而已。如果他放松下去，如果他忘掉他的紧张，这个幻想就会将他吞噬。  
  
这里是他的家。这里没有丧尸。他爸妈随时都有可能走进这扇门。他爸妈随时有可能走进来。  
  
“爱瑞斯。”巴里回抱住她，紧紧将她圈在怀里。他做不到回吻——她是一个虚假的幻象，而且巴里也不确定她的五官都在哪里——但是她的轮廓的确随着时间一分一秒在变得清晰，他每眨一下眼睛都会让这个世界变得越来越具现化，他在这里每多呆一秒都会让这个世界变得愈发真实。  
  
“我太高兴了，巴里，你就在这里。”爱瑞斯道。乔又摸了一下他的头，爱瑞斯又吻了他。敲门声突然响起，一切都变得不对劲了。巴里仿佛是用他爱的人的巫毒娃娃控制了他们，让他们做一切他想要的事，他就像一个疯狂的木偶师一样。  
  
敲门声又响了一遍，爱瑞斯突然看着巴里，满脸喜悦——这张脸伴随了他的成长，总是能够让他轻松起来，“你妈妈到了！”爱瑞斯紧紧抓住巴里的肩膀，“我们五个又能在一起了，而且再没有什么能把我们分开，巴里。我爱你，巴里。”  
  
对啊，没错。巴里觉得这个幻象实在美好，但看着爱瑞斯被控制着、逼迫着说出这些他想要听的话让他感到恶心。  
  
他的腿上传来一阵剧烈的疼痛。  
  
一阵白光闪过，所有的幻象都消失了，那个世界也消失了。  
  
他的肩膀感到了寒冷。他的脚踝一阵阵的疼，胃部失去了直觉，但是疼痛却还在，这不是说他的腿，而是喉咙。巴里张开干裂的嘴唇，急促的吸了一口气，冷空气灌入他的肺里。他慢慢呼出这口气，“爱瑞斯。”他喃喃地道。那阵幻象彻底消失在了脑海中。  
  
他抬起了头。  
  
他们身后的谷仓燃起了大火，不断传来噼啪声，照亮了周围的傍晚。太阳就要下山了，所有的事物都笼罩在了长长的阴影里，整个视野都是深绿色的。  
  
丽萨正把一把枪别入牛仔裤里，那个超能力老太太脸朝下倒在地上。丽萨做了个鬼脸，瞅着巴里：“你就是吸引变态的体质是不是？”她挖苦的说，往土里吐了一口带血的唾沫，狠狠一脚踢在了躺在地上的米克·罗伊的胸口。  
  
“水！”米克惊喘一声坐了起来，“快打119！房子着火了，房子着火了！我来叫消防员——”  
  
“噫，闭嘴吧你。”丽萨吼他。  
  
米克恍然大悟的看向她，他叹了口气：“草，草这个该死的陷阱。”  
  
莱还躺在地上，目光空洞的看着天空，嘴唇喃喃的动。巴里小心翼翼的爬到他身边，还是不敢让受了伤的脚踝用力。“醒醒。”巴里说道，手里摇晃着莱的肩膀。  
  
巴里没有打断他的幻象。于是他在莱的耳边用力的拍了拍手，还是没有效果。“冷队！”他大喊，这次更用力的摇晃着他。莱直直倒了回去，依旧面无表情的望着天空。  
  
“当然，我不会离开你的，我发誓不会——你的帽子呢，丽萨——我看到......”莱一直在嘟囔，说出来的词句跟着他的呼吸一样飘散在风里，但是却没有一刻停下一些不成段的语句。这太吓人了。整件事情都太吓人了。巴里很累，他还在忍受着剧痛，这让他很难受。而且他心里也很难过，所以他现在只想爬回他们的房车，透过枕头来感受引擎转动的嗡嗡声。  
  
“寒冷队长！”巴里大声嚷嚷，把莱的脑袋从一头晃到另一头。  
  
“我的妻子！”乔·赫伯诺蒂斯——很有可能这不是他的真名——冲着丽萨大喊大叫道。之前被控制的男人伸出手抓住了米克的肩膀。“他们抓走了我的妻子！他们会对她做什么？她在哪里，她在哪里？”  
  
巴里想起了冷藏室里那个女人手。卧槽，他想。然后他揉了揉眼睛：“我要揍你了哦。”巴里道。毕竟米克是被踢醒的，而他是被脚上的伤疼醒的，疼痛的确能破除幻象不会错。  
  
“——我会永远照顾你的——”莱嘟囔道。  
  
巴里一拳打上了莱的下巴。  
  
  
  
男人弹了起来，双手抓住了什么看不见的敌人。他尝试着站起来，但是腿一软又重新一屁股坐在了地上。莱僵住，望了望周围，深深的叹了口气。  
  
“什么破事儿。”他道。  
  
“什么破事儿。”巴里附和他。  
  
莱纳德站直身子，调整了一下坐姿。“你还好吗？”他右脸微微发肿，从耳朵到脖子有一条尘土印。  
  
“我会好的。”巴里道。  
  
他看回丽萨和米克，这俩人完全没有一点想要安慰乔·赫伯诺蒂斯的样子。“他们呢？”  
  
“我觉得我是最惨的一个。”巴里道。  
  
莱点了点头。巴里看着莱，静静的观察着男人短促的呼吸随着他冷静下来慢慢变得悠长和平静。“离这边五十英里以内的地方，就是在我们重新上高速之前有个批发超市，我们能在那边拿到补给品。”  
  
“我不想待在这里。”巴里道。  
  
“你觉得我们需不需要谈谈？”莱问道。他胡乱的指了指自己的嘴唇，“关于刚才的事......在那个灵媒奶奶袭击我们之前？”  
  
巴里被这个名字逗笑了，但是一想到要提起那个吻......他现在没心思谈这个。他的脑子里甚至都想不出合适的句子。“能不能——”他道。  
  
“——等一阵子？”莱接口道，点头说，“当然可以。”  
  
巴里呼的躺回了土上，胳膊交叉在脑后枕着。我好累，他想，然后坠入了黑甜的梦乡。  
  
  
【注：羊倌肉饼，一种肉馅土豆馅饼，我没吃过= =】  
  
【作者：丽萨拯救了世界~  
能看到这么多人和我一起萌相同的cp真是太好啦，谢谢你们的支持！】  
【译者：如果喜欢的话欢迎评论告诉我哦，看到错误也请不要大意的提出来吧~】


	7. 距中城199英里

**高速公路上某处，距离中城还有199英里**  
  
  
巴里喜欢那种慢慢醒来的感觉，慢慢拨开一片混沌，感受着周围的事物。所以当他从那次昏迷中惊醒时，那种突如其来的紧张几乎像杀了他一样痛苦。从那时开始，早晨慢悠悠的醒盹儿便成了一种享受。  
  
他先是小心的活动了几下手指，抓住了身下一块布料然后又放开。他脑子朦朦胧胧，但是很舒服。接着他晃了晃胳膊肘，收缩了一下腹肌，又摆了一下双脚。其中一只脚上还带着疼，而且几乎不受控制——他还没有痊愈，但疼痛的确已经减轻了。巴里记得上次骨折的时候他花了整整三天才能勉强行动，又过了两天才完好如初。  
  
巴里叹了口气，慢慢翻身平躺在床上，把两只手枕头一样垫在脑后，睁开了眼睛。外面很亮，但他脚边挂起的床帘挡住了光线，在他身上投下了一道长长的影子。  
  
他没有躺在房车侧面的小床上，而是在那张大的双人床上。很明显有人挂了一条深蓝的床单在床边，把他和房车开阔的地板隔开，让他有些隐私空间。真贴心。巴里依旧躺着没起来，身上穿着一条黑色篮球短裤和一件运动衫。  
  
他的脚腕已经被用两根金属长支架（根部有烧灼的痕迹）和绑得很紧的厚布条固定好了。巴里简直不能相信他居然没有被这么大的动作弄醒。事实上，虽然外面天色很亮，但还是可以感觉出来现在应该是黄昏时分了，这意味着巴里已经睡了快一整天。  
  
巴里的头疼了起来，他伸手揉了揉眼睛，打了个呵欠。  
  
“你醒了。”莱把床帘微微撩起，说道。他手上拿着块抹布，和大家一样非常简单的套着件旧T恤和牛仔裤。  
  
巴里现在的视线里还是灰蒙蒙的，他怀疑他是在睡眼惺忪的盯着莱的衬衫不放。他困倦的眨了眨眼，还是很难从那么长时间的睡眠中清醒过来，伴随着一阵阵的脱水的头疼。  
  
莱一半身子在床帘里面，斜斜地倚着房车。他距离床只有很短的距离，所以即使他想往前走的话都要穿过帘子才行——或者干脆爬过整张床，不过巴里也就是一想，这样的话对于这个顶尖罪犯来说也太奇怪、太丢人了。  
  
“你想吃什么吗，我去给你拿？”莱问他。他脸上的阴影让巴里稍微有些距离感，而且他抱着手臂的姿势将强壮的肌肉显露无遗。莱的手腕厚度和三角肌的弧度的确很吸引注意力。  
  
巴里又眨了下眼，似看非看地对着莱。他缓缓坐起来，撑着身体的手陷入柔软的床垫里。他的眼睛还是很涩，火辣辣的疼，流着眼泪。“嗯，”他开口道，没怎么记住莱刚才问了什么，毕竟一部分的意识还没苏醒，还有一部分的关注点都在莱的手臂上。他抹了把脸，把眼角揉干净。然后，又打了个呵欠，下巴舒服的合上。“天哪。”巴里嘟囔道，“我这是睡了整整一年吗？”  
  
他抬眼看莱，因为后者的表情突然变得十分奇怪。那是一种愤怒和迷惑，还是别的什么组合在一起的......巴里实在累的不想纠结寒冷队长今天哪根筋又不对。  
  
“你睡了整个晚上外加大半天。”莱柔声说，“我都开始怀疑你是不是脑震荡了。”  
  
巴里轻笑起来，睡意惺忪的揉着一边的脸：“犯罪大师在担心我，哈？”  
  
莱皱眉：“别把这当成玩笑。”他道。  
  
巴里感到自己又清醒了一点，脸颊飘红。  
  
“没错，我,,,,,,对不起。”巴里轻声说。他那条完好的腿收到胸前，双手抱膝，枕着自己的膝盖。  
  
“没关系。”莱道。男人轻点着胳膊，不知道在想什么，接着上前一步坐在了床边。床帘在他身后落下，给里面的两人创造了一个暂时私密的空间。房车依旧开着，米克·罗伊低声冲着驾驶座位边各种物件抱怨着天儿冷的声音传来。  
  
“你现在感觉怎么样？”  
  
巴里转过头去不看莱，而是开始研究起了房车另一边墙，血液一波接着一波往他脸上涌。“挺好的。”他低声说。  
  
车子的轰鸣变得平稳，在二人脚下按摩般震动着。但巴里和莱沉默得越久，那阵开始还听不清的嗡鸣噪音就稳步变得越来越吵。  
  
现在的情况看起来就像，他们之间的发展都属于最坏的那种。从巴里发现莱纳德好像喜欢他开始，到从那之后的每一点小互动都暗藏着紧张、混乱和沮丧，每一件事都无法幸免。巴里知道现在有什么事情正在发生，他不用看爱瑞斯的脸（即使之前所见仅仅是超能力者制造出来的幻象）就能了解。但是那次的显现虽然让他见到了爱瑞斯，却更加提醒了他爱瑞斯可能并不希望他回去，这让他很痛苦。不管巴里曾经有多么希望爱瑞斯能有朝一日放弃她和埃迪之间的所有，和他在一起，他一直都清楚把自己的幸福感建立在爱瑞斯身上是不公平的。他们当了那么长时间的朋友，爱瑞斯当然希望他幸福。但巴里真的在很多方面都在以爱瑞斯的付出为代价来达到幸福。所以如果他能花点时间探索一下如果没有她在身边，他会不会在别人身上找到他向往已久的安慰与陪伴这种可能性，那么这可能是这次世界末日里能够发生的最好事情了。在很多方面，莱看起来都很适合这个角色。但是同样，在很多方面莱可能会太过头了。  
  
可是，妈的，巴里心里又软弱地不禁因为终于有一个人能全心喜欢着他，而不是他单恋别人感到高兴。  
  
“我可以走的。”莱道。  
  
巴里转回了头，下巴放在膝头没动，终于直视着莱的眼睛，“没事，不用。”他说。  
  
莱叹了口气，一只手搭上他的肩膀：“我们把那个疯子丢在了后面，我们别无选择。”他告诉巴里，“丽萨和我在米克把房子完全烧毁之前抢救出了一些有用的东西。”  
  
“嗯。”巴里应道。莱的头发长得有些长了，至少和他之前的板寸比起来长了点。男人脸上浅棕的胡茬几乎看不清，但是巴里就是知道它们在那儿；莱吻他的时候他感觉到的。  
  
“我们用另外一辆车的备胎换了个轮胎，这几晚我们前进的非常多，因为丽萨睡不着觉。不过她现在睡着啦。她终于有点儿累了，然后喝了点酒就倒在沙发上了。”莱在谈论自家妹妹的时候脸上带着自豪。  
  
“有她在真好。”巴里说道。  
  
莱点头：“丽萨很好。”  
  
莱的面部轮廓略显硬朗，眼睛总是好像在瞪着什么，嘴上则感觉总是带着漠不关心的冷笑。每次他做了什么聪明的决定之后都会挑眉微笑，并且他周身永远笼罩着一层轻松自信的气场，而这种气场总会为他赢得地下世界的尊重。莱很聪明，而且他也懂得不像哈特利或者威尔斯一样经常使人难堪。他就是聪明的等待其他人自己去发现他的智慧。  
  
“还是那句话，我可以离开的。”巴里重新陷入沉默太久后莱又开口道。  
  
巴里重重地、颤抖着呼出一口气，放在膝盖上的手暗暗使了力气。他觉得自己很可悲，就像这样蜷缩着，但这个姿势很舒服，而且他浑身酸痛，一点都不想动弹。“你现在想不想说说那个吻？”巴里问道。  
  
“如果你想的话。”莱回答。  
  
巴里的手指按着膝盖，心紧张的皱成一团，这不是个好现象。  
  
“所以......你吻了我，”他慢慢开口，“但是那是因为你要转移我的注意力，好治我的腿。”  
  
“但是现在想想，”莱简单地说，“我当时也尽可以说一句‘哦看呐，一只丧尸’。”  
  
“你当然可以直接那么说。”我挺高兴你没有的，巴里想着，看着莱的眼睛，想起了离得近的时候它们看起来多么深邃。  
  
“你生气了？”莱问道，每个字都透着一种被迫的、空白的无力感。  
  
“我，”巴里迟疑。他又一次把下巴撞到膝盖上，心里紧张着很不舒服。这场对话太重要了。正是因为如此重要，他才不应该在刚睡醒的状态下选择进行。但巴里的直觉告诉他，如果他现在不能把想说的话说出来，那么他就永远都没有说出来的勇气了。他实在有一个保密的坏毛病。“我其实不......我很难成为那种短时间内就......”巴里叹气着摇头，重新组织了一下语言。他放下了膝盖，坐直了些然后强迫自己自信地看着莱：“我不想成为让人觉得他可以跟我随便玩玩打发时间的那种人。”巴里硬梆梆的说。  
  
莱转开视线，再转回来的时候脸上带笑，眼神里也满满都是胜利的喜悦：“巴里·艾伦，”他笑着说，“你这可不是在说‘不’。”  
  
“所以你不要把它当成是玩笑。”巴里说，他重复了一遍莱之前的话。  
  
“我永远不会。”莱简单的答道。他倾身靠近巴里，眼神有力的将他钉在原处，“如果我没有把你当作无聊时消磨时间的方法呢？”  
  
巴里觉得他像是在跑步。心脏扑通扑通的跳，感觉内脏忽上忽下，好像他小时候坐过山车时，或者现在每次他调用神速力时电流从周身流过的反应。但是他现在很清楚的知道他现在连动都没动（多么悲伤的事实）——没有任何动作让他觉得耳膜在突突跳动。艹，莱看着他的眼神像是在研究他。像是什么不怀好意的怪兽，一只戏弄着手里老鼠的猫一般。或者，现在的情况是雨滴将落未落时世界万籁俱寂毫无声息的前一秒。  
  
“你刚刚......”巴里说，随着咽口水的动作把仅剩的一点信心一同咽进了肚子里，不知道说什么好。他现在很明显正站在一个十字路口上。要么拒绝他，然后就不用忍受当前的紧张、无意识的身体接触或者来自寒冷队长的即兴亲吻。要么答应他，然后准备好迎接比单纯的肩膀碰肩膀和吻多得多的结局。或者，什么都不说，就这样全心全意的坐着直到尴尬和羞耻占据他然后把他变成一块望夫石。  
  
“巴里，”莱把声音放低，把一条腿往上挪了挪，完全坐在了床上。他的体重把床垫压了下去，把巴里向着他的方向挪了一下。  
  
“呃...”巴里开口道。  
  
“我觉得你是个奇迹。”莱紧盯着巴里说道。“你比我或者任何人都要强壮。我身边很多事情都不算是什么好东西，但是你的出现好像一个存在于故事书里的英雄，换着花样让那么正义的你受挫让我很开心。因为，很不幸的是，我对于我所看到的任何好事的反应都是用某种方法毁掉它。”莱的脸平静的可怕，可以看出他是在尽力掩饰内心的情感，不管那是什么。巴里很快意识到莱也同样十分紧张。“我可能并不会有所改变了，但是我一直认为，能够认识你，不管在哪种情况下，都是我需要它发生的。所以，巴里·艾伦，不，我不认为你是可以用来消磨时间的随便的对象。”  
  
巴里脸上的温度直直升高，变得通红：“我并没有那么特别啊。”他说。  
  
“有待商讨。”莱否定了他。  
  
巴里看着莱，莱也仔细的看着他：“所以，”为什么要拒绝呢？说真的，为什么不答应下来？如果实在结果很坏的话，坏就坏呗，巴里想，又没有人管着我不让我改变主意嘛。我们离中城有那么远——离乔，爱瑞斯，我爸，西斯科和凯特琳都那么远......谁会“知道”这件事，谁会因为它来埋怨我呢而且......  
  
莱小心的把一只手放在巴里腿上，没有动。不知道为什么，这个简单的触碰让巴里冷静了一点。  
  
“我觉得我想看看我们两个之间会怎么发展下去。”巴里告诉他。这就是他的决定了，巴里也知道这就是他想说的，从看到莱站在床帘边的时候就想这么说了。  
  
“没问题。”莱说。  
  
他们俩看着对方，两人之间的氛围变得有些奇怪的令人满足和困惑。巴里觉得这挺好的。而且妈的，莱真的很帅啊。他是真的挺好的；他身材相当好，长得也帅，浑身上下好像就没有不吸引人的地方。  
  
“你想不想要我拿点什么东西给你吃？”莱又问了一遍。  
  
巴里手撑床垫，小心翼翼的把腿挪到身体两侧而不碰到伤口。他不得不把手支在莱腿上寻求额外的支撑力让自己起来。这个过程很慢，让巴里觉得很不适应，但是莱一直冷静的坐在那里等他。巴里一只手环过莱的脖子，大拇指扶着他的下巴，温柔的把他的脸拉过来靠近自己。  
  
莱的嘴唇触感很柔软，起初他没有动作，吻了一下就退开了，接着加大力度压向巴里。滚烫的呼吸直扑在巴里脸上，那阵像是在奔跑的感觉又回来了，即使他仍然没有动弹。他听到自己心跳如擂鼓，仿佛在高空坠落一般。巴里微微张开了嘴，慢慢亲吻莱的下唇。  
  
莱双手向上扶住了巴里的肩膀，鼓励着他靠向他。他转了下头，腾出更多空间好更加用力的吻着巴里，手也缓慢地从巴里的肩膀上摸到了他的手腕。巴里后退了一点，与莱的嘴唇将触未触，任何一点动作都会将他们重新联系在一起。他睁开眼，观察着莱如此之近的、温柔的表情，莱也在这个时候慢慢睁开了眼看向他。  
  
莱看起来十分危险。他身体前倾，带着严肃认真的目的性。巴里开始后退，直到他完全躺回了床上，男人的身体覆上了他。莱的右腿跨到了巴里身侧——这样他就位于巴里的正上方了——他双手撑住床。两人的脸靠得如此近，鼻子都在互相打着招呼。  
  
莱再一次吻了他，然后略微转了个角度吻上了他的嘴角，对着巴里的皮肤说道：“你要知道，我觉得这已经正式让你成为我无赖帮的一员了。”  
  
巴里笑了起来：“我一点不记得我们讨论过这一点。”  
  
“别费劲狡辩了，闪电侠。”莱道，又一次不紧不慢的攫取了巴里的唇。他很沉，巴里可以感觉到压着他的硬梆梆的肌肉和摩擦着他大腿两侧的牛仔裤。  
  
“莱，”巴里道。不管他原本想说什么，都突然被一股想要狠狠吻莱一遍又一遍的冲动打断了。一股电流顺着带给他奔跑快感的胸口直冲天灵盖，他在一秒内完成了这个冲动。巴里捧住莱的脸，用他的速度飞快的吻了他二十多下，手指也不禁感到了震动。他这才满意的笑着把脑袋砸回床上。  
  
莱挑起了一遍眉毛：“感觉不错。”他自大的说。  
  
“我刚才太激动了。”  
  
“很好。”莱说，低下头去吻巴里的侧脸，耳朵和脖子。手上也不停。先是滑到巴里的胸口，把运动衫慢慢推上去，手指也越来越向下——  
  
巴里突然抓住了莱的手腕，阻止了他的进一步动作。  
  
“我不确定我.,,,,,我觉得我现在还不行。”他尴尬的说。  
  
“没关系，”莱冷静的道，“你想要谈谈吗？”  
  
“我是说，我们刚才......我很喜欢。”巴里的脸又红了。妈的，我就是个蠢货，他想，完全是个大大的蠢货。  
  
莱又吻上了他的唇，然后停了下来：“你确定你不想吃点东西？”他问。  
  
巴里超级饿。他同样也不记得他还吻谁吻得这么久过，而且莱正靠在他身上，把他压进了床所以他现在是真的真的不想动。“想，但是不要吃。”巴里说。  
  
“你睡太久了。”莱道，伸出手去把巴里额头上的头发拨到一边，“你真得吃点东西。”他轻柔的小动作好像改变了周围的空气，巴里突然就控制不住，笑了起来。  
  
巴里十分不喜欢自己笑的样子。他知道他鼻子会皱起来，眼睛会眯到一起去，而且嘴巴会咧开很大，他小时候更夸张，感觉都能够到耳朵了。有些不好的记忆在这个时候跳出来，在这个莱冷静自持的看着他的时候来捣乱。可他就是忍不住想笑。  
  
“五分钟——”他开口道。  
  
他被收音机里爆出的一个大声又傲慢的声音打断了，只听得驾驶座那边传来：“北美洲的朋友们，你们好！这里是你们友好的邻居绿灯侠，我郑重向大家介绍这个抵抗丧尸专用频道，这是一个从加拿大出发，通过——呃，我的“能力”把信号响亮清晰的传到每个人的身边。不论如何，请一定坚持住，末日中的幸存者们。哈尔·乔丹一定会来救你们的。好了，下面是我同事和有用的生存法则的一些介绍。”  
  
刚到这里，收音机的声音就被猛地调小了，丽萨把它一直调到不打扰人谈话的程度才罢手。“莱，”她从车前喊道，很明显是被吵醒了，“我觉得你应该过来看下这个！”  
  
莱皱眉，又看了一眼巴里才转过头，喊回去：“我听到收音机里那家伙在说什么了，我们可以一会儿再讨论——”  
  
“不是他，”丽萨继续嚷着，“你得过来看看这个。”  
  
【作者的话：我特别开心，因为终于可以写点虚张声势的冒险和JQ了~】  
  
【我：哐哐哐！！大胜利！！莱总终于把巴里追到手啦，接下来就可以肆无忌惮的秀恩爱惹（不是）~】

 

 


	8. 距中城198英里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [警告：丧尸来啦！]

**高速公路某处，距离中城198英里**

一群丧尸几乎是排成两队，蹒跚往前走着。它们的出现意味着灾难即将席卷一个地方，而且是特别的一个。它们穿过马路朝高速公路出口地斜坡处走着，好像有一个无声的司令在用只有它们能接收到的方法进行指挥。

巴里双手环着莱的脖子，让他把好自己抱起来站在房车前排车座间，其他人则一直默默地望着窗外这一诡异而有没有尽头的景象。收音机在背景里发出咔咔响，一个哈尔·乔丹的专家助手正告诉大家在木制的简易避难所缝隙中塞上雪可以帮助保暖。

丧尸大游行的最后一队已经缓缓走到了高速公路一侧。有些耷拉着的头带着死气沉沉的眼睛看向了他们的车，但没有一只丧尸脱离队伍。所有怪物都坚定地沿着它们固定的方向努力着。

“我想知道它们为什么不互相攻击。”莱沉思道。

“我不明白。”米克粗鲁地说，眼神从丽萨看向巴里，又转向莱，“我不明白这意味着什么。”

“我也不懂。”丽萨嘟囔着，不过她的不解很显然是有别的原因，而对于当下发生的情况她看起来更明白一些。

“它们现在是成群移动了，像是猎手。”莱解释道。他抬手指向丽萨身前的方向盘，就在这时，他们听到了从斜坡那边传来明显是人类的尖叫声。

巴里自己其实并不怎么害怕丧尸，他的超级速度给了他强大的优势，在此前的所有与这些怪物的正面交锋中他甚至从没有被碰到过一丝毫毛。所以只要他不被一大群丧尸挤在中间就不会有事。他知道敌人的数量很是关键，如果这些丧尸一个一个陆续来的话他怎么都不会输，但如果它们一股脑从各个方向拥上来——这就像巴里被那个复制人弄得手足无措时一样——他便坚持不了多久了。

米克·罗伊从来没有被丧尸近身过。丽萨有一次被一只非常小的丧尸小孩抓住了脚踝，受了点刮伤，那是末日之后大概一周左右时候的事（他们在那之后密切观察了她一段时间，担心她是否会感染，但是谢天谢地她没事）。莱遇到过两次。第一次是他在处理抓住丽萨的那只时，另外一只扑到了他背上，但米克一枪干掉了它。第二次是当他们一个月前像往常一样洗劫一个加油站时，巴里冲过一排货架，把其中一个撞翻在地，正好把莱和一只冲他来的丧尸一同压在了底下。当然，巴里救了他，但是因为是巴里一手造成了那个情况，莱并没有费劲去跟他说谢谢。

不管是有超能力还是西斯科特制的疯狂科学家牌手枪，他们还是很脆弱。看到眼前数量庞大的丧尸，一想到它们只需调转一下方向就能瞬间淹没房车，巴里就感到了恐惧，他确定其他人也一样不平静。

“它们之中一定有一个发号施令的。没准我们之前看到了丧尸群也有头目。”莱道，“我要出去看看。”他把巴里的胳膊从肩膀上摘下来，让他靠在房车车厢边站好。

巴里挣开了他的手，“我跟你一起去。”他坚持道。

“你的脚踝还伤着呢。”莱驳回他，“我就是去跟着看看它们去哪儿。”

“我们真的需要那么做吗？”丽萨问道，在座位上转过身来看着他们，“你不觉得我们现在马上以最快的速度朝反方向开车离开的话更好一点？”她冲二人皱眉，视线在莱身上停留了相当长的时间，歪着脑袋观察他。

“我也十分希望留在这辆暖和的车里。”米克·罗伊附议道。

“如果我们的目标是在这些怪物的威胁下活得尽可能的长的话，我们需要知道更多的情报。掌握它们的动向会在日后给我们提供非常大的优势。”莱争辩说。他往后退了一步，把放在餐桌上的派克大衣拎了起来。他的护目镜在衣服兜里，他摸了出来然后把它挂在了脖子上。

“你不能一个人去。”巴里不让步。不管莱有多么强壮冷静，他都不可能在那些怪物注意到他以后一个人单挑那么一群。“我自愈得很快，我现在已经可以正常站立了。如果我们再包扎一下的话我肯定能在需要的时候跑起来。”

“还是那句话，”米克不无讽刺地说，“值得吗？”

“要我说值得。”莱告诉他。这个莽汉被这么果断的反驳弄得有些生气，但他咬紧了下巴用力点了下头，通过动作表示他愿意听从莱的决定。

“我们要怎么做？把全部补给就这么扔在高速公路上？然后跟着一支活死人军队往不知道哪里的邪恶目的地瞎走？”丽萨·斯纳特生气地说。

莱耸了耸肩：“为什么不呢？”

 

 

他们把房车停在了高速路边，把一棵大树砍断横在车和路之间作为伪装。莱把车下的雪冻起了一部分，把车固定起来，确保不会有人过来开走它。他本来想说服丽萨在后方留守，但当巴里说他一定会去之后丽萨也坚持说她要跟着好“再一次收拾他们的烂摊子”。

他们踏上高速出口的斜坡，米克走在他们中间，枪保持在一个较低的温度开着，给他们提供一些热量。活死人的声音离他们依旧很远，然而，即使需要深深踩进雪地里和抵抗着噬骨寒意往前赶，他们最终还是赶上了那群丧尸。

在米克·罗伊和丽萨的坚持下莱的手表上开了个计时器，如果他们跟了超过一个半小时的话，就马上掉头返回。

巴里的脚踝被紧紧绑好，固定起来，从伤处传来阵阵报复性的疼痛。所以酷寒和所有没过他靴子的积雪带来的唯一好处就是让这火辣辣的疼稍微减轻了些，让它变得可以忍受。巴里让自己跟上队伍，时不时跑几步。

他走在米克·罗伊的左手边，跟着莱在雪地里艰难前行的步伐往前走。他能听到米克在他旁边牙齿打战的声音和丽萨的低声咒骂。他们往前走的过程中，巴里的眼睛一直盯着莱的兜帽，寒风把他兜帽周围的绒毛吹得哪个方向都是。

他们不到四十分钟前还亲吻在一起，然而现在却在跟踪一群丧尸。

 

 回想起之前发生的事情让他胸口漾起一阵暖意，脸也开始发热。巴里脑子里逻辑的一方在告诉他他应该对这所有的事情感到惭愧，而且他真的不应该那么做的；但不那么理智的部分，或者说鲁莽的那个部分则随时间推移越来越听从闪电侠巴里·艾伦的意见，而不是按照普通鉴证员巴里·艾伦的行为模式行事，也就是说那个他已经用超音速跳过一段爱情马拉松长跑了。  
  
有个人供自己盯着不放真好。这样就能把他的注意力从阴冷的死亡和黑暗中转移出来。而且这个人还要很聪明，很强壮，他的二头肌和傲慢翘起的嘴唇——  
  
耳边是呼啸而过的雪花，尽管他不但把运动衫兜帽紧紧戴上，还把闪电面具也罩在了脸上，他还是冷的飞起。巴里放任自己的注意力被转移开。他看着莱走路的样子，回想起了那么强壮的一个人压在他身上时的感觉。  
  
为什么他过了这么久才又跟男人在一起了呢？男人多好。巴里十分享受这个过程。他喜欢模版一般的男性身材和他们的骄傲自信，还有笃定的气场以及存在感。没错，他也喜欢女人，但是有的时候“想要”这个字眼是说不出理由的。  
  
喜欢上女人总是比喜欢上男人要容易的。巴里第一次对男人有感觉时，他十分焦躁内疚，把那些自己不知道如何解释的火花深深埋在了心里。他不知道该怎么解释自己这种情况，他是算双性恋么，一方面他爱着艾瑞丝而有时和爱一样的感情又会出现在男人身上。  
  
他高中的时候就和乔和艾瑞丝出柜了，和他认识的一个男孩交往过，但他们没过多久就分手了。接着巴里去上了大学，他的性向问题就没有带来什么，除了有时候他会偷着在网上搜一些钙片之类来看。巴里甚至从没告诉过他的父亲。  
  
“它们在这里停下了。”莱开口道，所有人都从在雪地中躬身保持平衡的姿势站起来抬头望去。我也需要一副护目镜，巴里想到，还有一件大衣。  
  
他脑海中浮现出一个画面，他们四人分别穿着蓝、黑、黄和红色派克大衣，人手一副墨镜，在房车侧面喷上“无赖帮”的字样。打丧尸的时候嘴里还要嚷嚷着“你被冻住了，狗娘养的！”或者“想办法追上来啊，你这慢吞吞的家伙！”我的想象力太活跃了点儿，巴里确定的想到。  
  
高速路一侧有一条小路，像约定俗成的一样，那边还有一座看起来末日之前就被废弃了的加油站。在丧尸们前进的道路上有一家空荡荡、看不出名字的快餐店，橱窗上还挂着“待租”的牌子。活死人们的目标就是位于那个方向的一座高顶棕色小砖房。  
  
再远点的地方有片空地，一个在高速路上都能看清的黑底广告牌上用白色字写着“地狱真实存在”。丧尸们拍打着那座房子，一百多只丧尸将它团团围住，将所有注意都放在攻击门窗上。那座房子看上去有年头了，大部分还是非常结实，虽然装配着大的落地窗，但也是用钢材固定好的。  
  
“好了，”丽萨开口道，把枪从枪套中拔出来靠在肩上，“不管它们的目标是什么，反正就是这里了。我们如果不把它们全都干掉的话是没法知道具体情况的。”  
  
“那么我觉得我们可以撤了。”莱话音刚落，房子那边就传来了一声尖叫。很大声，听起来像是个小女孩，声音很快被掐断了。“啊，”他低声道，“里面有人啊。”  
  
听到那声尖叫后活死人们表现得更加焦躁不安，突然充满了力量和不祥的愤怒。  
  
“我不干了。”米克·罗伊宣布道，转身掉头想往回走。  
  
“米克。”莱警告他道。  
  
“去你妈的，去他妈的。我冻死了，这太操蛋了。”米克一边小心的踩着他们来时的脚印一边说，“我太冷了，浑身都湿透了。到处都是这种怪物，妈的。我日他娘的这个世界，我要回车上去。”  
  
丽萨深深看了房子一眼，开口说道：“我同意米克。它们的数量太多，不管是谁还在那座房子里，他们必须靠自己——天知道他们做了什么才引来这群家伙，活该。”  
  
“不，”巴里厉声说，瞪着面前几人，“你在开玩笑吗？那里面还有个小女孩！我们不能什么都不帮就这么离开！”  
  
丽萨·斯纳特瞪着他，攥紧了肩上的枪危险地向前迈出一步：“听着，英雄条子——”法医鉴证员，巴里在心里更正她，“我们只有四个人，那边却有他妈一百多只怪物。我都不认识那些被困在那座该死房子里面的脑残，而且我半分钟都不想在这里再待下去。”  
  
“那你就更想什么都不做让他们去死吗？”巴里生气的说，直视着她的眼睛上前一步，“如果救一个人意味着杀进一千只那些丧尸中间去，我也会去的。”  
  
“你怎么去，单脚蹦着去吗？”丽萨嘲笑道。  
  
“行啦。”莱提高声音道。米克看回来，停下了他走向车子的脚步。“要我说你们每个人说的都有道理。”他轻飘飘地道，不紧不慢的看了每个人一眼。当巴里和他视线交汇时，他们吻在一起时那双眼睛看着他的记忆略激动地涌了上来。“而且我们最明显最正确的选择就是掉头回车里。”  
  
巴里的心情跌落了回去。“不。”他坚持道。  
  
“巴里，我们人数太少了。装备也只有四把枪和两把刀，而且唯一有超能力的你现在也不能轻易动用——”莱尝试着解释道。丽萨和米克交换了一个胜利的眼神，但巴里完全没有注意到。莱不能这么做。  
  
“不，那边还有幸存者！”巴里指着房子说到。  
  
“巴里，”莱道，戴着手套的双手捧住了巴里的脸。巴里有点想躲开，但他没有动。“我不会因为陌生人而将我们的生命去冒险。万一我们失去你呢，或者丽萨，米克，或者我？我们有目标，要回到中城去。”  
  
“不好意思，”丽萨慢慢道，走到莱旁边，“这又是什么时候的事情？”她看向这两人。  
  
“等一下，丽萨。”莱道。他依旧盯着巴里，认真而又专注。他这样的眼神在今天早些时候是那么意义深远，但现在却只让巴里想要钻到地底下消失。“我们要回去，深红小子。”  
  
巴里气息滚烫，在嘴边快凝成云了。四周的寒冷异常强劲的渗进骨头缝里。远处的丧尸抓挠着破坏木头的声音和它们呻吟、怒吼、嘶声和踏步声音还在回响。“好吧。”巴里下定决心道。莱胜利的笑了，但接下来巴里伸出手：“把刀给我。”他说。  
  
“哦操。”丽萨低声诅咒道。  
  
“不。”莱说。  
  
“我去救那些人。你们是掩护我还是回去都可以。”巴里坚决的说，“如果我成功的话就去追你们。”  
  
莱的手从巴里脸上滑到他肩头，脸上浮上一层怒气：“我们不是英雄。现在也不是到处跑着救人的时候。”  
  
“现在正该是‘到处跑着救人’的时候。”巴里争辩道。  
  
“好吧！”米克·罗伊突然大吼道，把热枪上调了一档，踩着雪冲过去，“让我们赶紧死了把这事儿解决个干净！”  
  
“米克！”莱朝着那个愣头愣脑冲向丧尸群的莽汉喊道。他面前的积雪被火苗瞬间融化，嘴里还喊着什么战争宣言之类的东西。丽萨举起枪跟在了米克后面，大叫着让他们掩护。“操，妈的。”莱低声念叨。他从大衣侧面摸出一把长砍刀放在巴里张开的手掌上，接着又从牛仔裤里摸出一把手枪。他抓起巴里的另一只手，把枪塞了进去。“跟紧我，别他妈瞎跑。”莱跟巴里说，“听到了没？”  
  
“我会尽一切可能去救他们。”巴里攥紧了手里的武器说到。  
  
“而我，”莱道，“为了保护我的人，什么事都做得出来。”  
  
巴里走上前，胡乱的把嘴唇压到莱的上面，接着就朝着小房子蹿了出去。他的速度没有之前快，脚踝上的压迫性疼痛让他没有办法完全发挥出他的速度，尽管周身还是环绕着闪电。很疼。  
  
第一只丧尸还没来得及转身，巴里手中的刀就已经插进了它的后脑。他把刀拔出来，那怪物被巴里的动作影响，慢慢，慢慢的倒了下去。巴里飞快的转身，发现他冲向的下一只丧尸在他还没有碰到的时候突然变成了金子。  
  
“谢啦！”他叫道。  
  
“操你大爷！”这是丽萨的回答。  
  
巴里看向他们，丽萨和米克正背对背站着，形成一个坚定的防守阵型。米克的热枪喷射出火舌，将所有丧尸阻拦在外，偶尔有几只靠近便马上被烧成一团黑炭——这味道！这味道太难闻了！天呐，烧焦的丧尸的味道——丽萨抓住这个间隙把那些丧尸彻底干掉。  
  
巴里转了回去处理自己这边，他看到三个怪物从房子的砖墙朝他们过来。他先冲到了第一只面前，用刀贯穿了它的额头。刀卡住了，丧尸倒下也顺带把巴里拽了下去。巴里用枪瞄准以后一枪打中了最近的一只——子弹没有射中脖子，只是射进了它胸口。巴里用摇晃的双脚重新站起来，不去管刀子。双手拿枪，一只脚后退一步，瞄准，一枪爆头。他如法炮制的解决了下一只，然后蹲下去捡自己的刀。刀刃卡的很紧，巴里不得不一手抓住死人的头颅，借力将刀子弄松好拔出来。  
  
他弯腰的时候觉得后背一凉，巴里余光瞥到了莱，他坚定的站在那儿，把巴里护在身后，直到他成功拔出刀子。  
  
巴里站起里，忍了一下疼痛，然后强迫自己调用起速度，电流重新覆盖了他的身体，他又冲了出去。他们渐渐形成了一个战斗模式，这种事在有人配合你的行动战斗时是非常自然的。莱把这些怪物冻起来，然后由巴里永远的制止它们；即使巴里的速度并不那么快，还需要跑一段距离，这个方法还是很有效，冰雕丧尸并不能给他造成任何威胁。  
  
丽萨和米克差不多的方法清理掉了很多丧尸，他们那边，成堆的灰烬和金色的半腐烂头颅到处都是，而莱和巴里一边则布满可怕的碎裂一地的冰块，切口处都是黑红色。  
  
太恶心了。这是巴里平静下来后的第一个想法。  
  
最后一只丧尸倒下，腿被冻在了地上，所以其实倒下的也就只是上半身。巴里把刀抓在身侧，小心翼翼穿过这个“加尔文和霍布斯”冬天布景，躲开了所有浸满血的冰块碎片。  
  
莱慢慢把枪放了下来。男人左右晃了晃头，放松肩膀，把武器收回了裤子侧面的枪套里。  
  
丽萨和米克还保持着射击姿势走向莱——整个队伍好像自然的有走回莱所在地方的默契。丽萨闻着空气中的味道面有菜色，米克看起来也没好多少，并且巴里确信，尽管已经快两天没吃东西了，他一会还是吃不下。  
  
“这倒比我想象的要容易多了。”莱满意的说。  
  
的确，巴里很同意这一点。  
  
房子的大门缓缓打开，一个拿着散弹枪的瘦高男人出现在了门口，手指还在微微颤抖。他的黑眼圈很重，衣服破破烂烂的挂在身上。男人的眼睛看过被烧焦的丧尸和头上带着窟窿的丧尸冰块儿，脸上划过明显得惊慌失措。  
  
“你们想要什么？”他大声问，几乎是在喊。在他身后有人交谈的声音，巴里还看到一个小女孩在男人腿后面躲着，正盯着他们。他知道她能看到外面血淋淋的景象，因此感到很难过。  
  
“我的名字是巴里·艾伦。”巴里谨慎地说，他往前迈了一步。  
  
男人把门关上了一点，举起了散弹枪。  
  
莱、丽萨和米克同时举起枪。  
  
“啊喂！”巴里跳起来。他举起双手示意两边的人，“大家冷静一点——”他扫向屋子里的幸存者，“我是闪电侠，”他说，“一个超级英雄。你听说过我吗？”  
  
男人不安的动了动：“我听说过你。”  
  
“好的，好的。”巴里冷静地道，“我们本来在高速公路上走着，然后就看到了这些朝着这里来的丧尸，所以我们决定跟过来。当我们听到那声尖叫后，我和我的朋友就决定过来帮你们了。”  
  
“你们都是超级英雄吗？”男人睁大了眼睛问。  
  
巴里回头看向身后的无赖帮：莱在笑，米克·罗伊干脆直接笑出了声。“呃......没错。”巴里说，“只是我的队伍。我们只是来帮忙的，还有什么地方需要我们吗？”  
  
“他们是谁？”男人小心的问。  
  
“我是寒冷队长。”莱说，走到巴里身边，拿着枪的手臂自然下垂，虽然他还是不肯放松枪柄。“我的同事，热浪——”他指着米克，后者点了个头，“和金色滑翔者。介意我们在赶回去之前进去暖和一下吗？”莱皱着眉问那个男人。“你们至少可以办到这件事。”  
  
男人关上了门。一阵声音很大却听不懂的交谈过后，门被大大打开，男人把枪垂到了一边。“没问题。”他说，“请不要拿走什么东西，我们这里还有孩子。”  
  
“我们不会的。”莱真心的承诺道，就在巴里准备说什么的时候。  
  
男人点头：“我叫斯坦福。”他道，退后了一步，把他们让进屋。  
  
米克几乎是跑着进去的，他推了一下巴里的肩膀，导致巴里往旁边趔趄了一下。“啊。”他失声道。  
  
莱一条胳膊环住巴里肩膀：“你过火了。”他说。  
  
“我没事。”巴里道。莱冰凉的大衣外侧冻的他一个激灵。他磕碰着往前走，但几步之后就把胳膊搭在莱身上，让后者帮忙把他带进了屋。  
  
这个地方和其他避难所一样，远处比较宽敞有个台子的地方放着被摘去椅套的椅子。墙边一排排都是临时用椅套和毯子搭成的床，台子中间放着所有的生活用品。屋里大概有十个人，包括一个女孩，一个男孩和一个孕妇。他们既紧张又好奇的看着无赖帮，站得远远的。斯坦福关上门，把冷空气隔绝开来后，屋子里一下变得暖和起来。巴里松了一口气。  
  
“我们待几分钟就走。”莱对斯坦福说。  
  
“谢谢你们。”斯坦福由衷道，“你们救了我们的命。”  
  
  
  
  
“妈了个巴子的英雄。”米克·罗伊醉醺醺道，手里拿着一个空酒瓶晃来晃去。他坐着，脚放在仪表盘，在室内还穿着外面时穿的暖和的一身。  
  
丽萨坐在她的床上，喝了口啤酒（现在是她睡在房车侧面的那张床上了）。她在看一部小说，封面是在黑色城市轮廓背景前一个拿枪的年轻女人。由此看来这并不是莱让她看的什么转化或者工程相关的课本。  
  
哈尔·乔丹的频道安静的通过丽萨在农场里找到的一个用电池的收音机播放着，被当做聊以安慰的背景音。内容还是和之前的生存小贴士一样，但是这种低低的、还带着杂音的来自加拿大的遥远声音实在是一剂强心针。  
  
巴里坐在沙发上，努力从他面前满满一盘黑豆白米饭中吃出一条路。莱坐在他身边，读着一本热核能源的书。他们手里一共五本书，都是无赖帮去他们位于印第安纳的安全屋时带着的。莱的书已经像狗啃的一样了。封面已经掉了，内页画满了高亮的记号，空白地方也被莱用铅笔写满了注脚。他一条胳膊搭在沙发背上，指尖碰着巴里肩膀。  
  
这个动作让巴里想起还在卡车里的时候，而且不知道为什么直到现在他才意识到莱今天早些时候是正确的——他现在的确已经是无赖棒的一员了。巴里不确定这意味着什么。巴里很可能永远都不会下手去偷这辆房车而无赖帮也应该不会冒着生命危险去拯救那些被困在房子里的人。大概这就是道德方面的权衡。  
  
“妈了个巴子的英雄。”米克·罗伊更大声的重复了一遍。  
  
“没错，米克。”莱冷静地道。  
  
“你看到我是怎么烧焦那些混蛋的了吗？”米克说到，把酒瓶举向空中，像是抓着什么战利品一样，“跟个该死的英雄一样。”  
  
“我觉得你应该睡会儿，米克。”巴里说道。  
  
“你俩坐在我床上呢。”米克笑道。  
  
哦对，这沙发打开就是米克睡的一张床垫。巴里坐起来，吞下最后一口食物，把盘子放进水槽里和其他没洗的餐具一起。伸了个懒腰，活动了一下后背，然后小心的用一条腿站好。在房车里蹦来蹦去倒是不难，因为巴里总能找到支撑他的地方。他绝对过度使用了脚踝，现在那里肿成了紫黑色，莱重新处理了一下。但是巴里一点都不后悔。  
  
他蹦回了双人床，钻过床帘然后舒服的扑到床上，叹了口气。  
  
挂上床帘的地方很暗，但当莱走进来时却有细小的光线投进来。“巴里。”他开口道。  
  
巴里飞快的坐了起来：“怎么了？”他问。又开始觉得......胸口有火花噼啪响。所有这些都太新奇陌生，也太别扭了。那可是莱纳德·斯纳特，手段阴险又高傲自大的犯罪大师，寒冷队长啊。不过他同时也是莱，这个乌合之众组成的幸存者小队的领导，也是即将带着他们返回中城的人。  
  
“没有别的床位了。”莱告诉巴里，“你介意我睡另一边吗？”看到巴里困惑的表情，他挑高了一边眉毛。  
  
“哦，喔！对，对没错，是应该这样。”巴里结结巴巴的说。“好的，没问题。”他感觉到脸上开始发热，所以抓起脚边的毯子盖起来，然后躺了下去。  
  
巴里面朝着墙，但他别的感官异常敏锐的感觉到莱小心的走过房间，脱掉牛仔裤，嗯他现在只穿着内裤了——巴里需要好大毅力才能管住自己不去看——然后他掀起了同样的毯子，爬上了床的另一边。巴里能感觉到莱的眼睛盯着他的脖子。  
  
“我们之前吵了一架。”莱轻声说，为了他们的隐私着想，声音只比悄悄话高一点儿。巴里很庆幸他们挂着床帘，但他们毕竟和丽萨米克共同生活在车厢里所以也谈不上什么单独相处就是了。  
  
“我们之间还好吗？”  
  
“什么？”巴里惊讶地转过身看着莱，“当然，什么问题都没有。”  
  
“那就好。”莱生硬的回答，马上转了过去，侧身枕着枕头，背对巴里。  
  
巴里也慢慢转过了身，然后花了很久才睡着。  
  
  
  
作者的话：无赖帮当了一回大英雄，然后真正跟丧尸们打了一架！  
床位也安排好啦！  
感谢所有还在看这个故事并且给我鼓励的大家！【我也想这么说】


	9. 距中城147英里

**沃尔玛购物广场，距离中城还有147英里**

莱把个长方形包装的东西举到嘴边，悲天悯人的看着巴里摇头，眼里闪着幽默的光：“太可惜了，”他说，“这么多东西可怜巴巴的躺在这里，还没拆封。”

“你的意思是你更喜欢站在一排用过了的安全套前面说话？”巴里问他。

“巴里，”莱往前走了一步，把手里那包安全套扔进巴里拿着的购物袋里，“我知道你跑的很快但是我从来不知道你的能力还能适用于......”

“你把这句话说完试试。”巴里警告他。

 

沃尔玛超市很不错，而沃尔玛购物广场就更棒了。无赖帮在高速路边一个促销超市停了下来，给房车加上油，又四处寻找可以利用的东西。有一个运动商品店还没有被动过，所以大家都扔掉了他们原先那些破破烂烂、颜色发灰的旧衣服，换上了舒服温暖的户外新装备。

巴里拿了件漂亮的红色运动夹克，配了顶红的无沿小便帽，黑色保暖衬衫，一双深蓝色长款绑腿，厚厚的运动袜和一双新得飞起的跑鞋。真是好暖和，他几乎都不敢相信他现在都有这么多衣服了。巴里什么都没想，只是不停手的往袋子里扔着衣服。他差不多攒了七层新衣服，只因为有些干净东西穿的感觉实在是太棒了，有除了闪电侠制服以外还有的穿简直幸福，而且要知道，制服也是要洗的。对了，还有新内裤？穿上新内裤的感觉简直就是世界上最奢侈的享受。

跑鞋。巴里用那些漂亮合脚还舒服的跑鞋淘汰了他原先穿的破靴子，而且把所有能拿的鞋都抱了回来，塞在床下面。

接着，装备焕然一新的无赖帮一头扎进了附近的沃尔玛购物中心，励志把所有他们可能会用到的东西都搬走。每当这个时候大家都会发自内心觉得世界末日就是好。

“哦，不好意思。”莱完全不真心的道。他伸手抚上巴里脸侧，“你太可爱了。”这家伙说话的语气清晰的表示出他想要惹火巴里的意愿。莱还穿着他的派克大衣，这件衣服比别的都暖和，而且他好像特别喜欢这一件。不过他现在的颜色搭配改成了蓝白黑，巴里觉得他这样相当吸引人。

每个人心情都非常好。米克正把他在便利店里找到的一打散乱落灰的杂志抱起来。丽萨雀跃的席卷着货架上的洗发水护发素，而莱则......明显对药剂十分感兴趣。

巴里把一包安全套砸在莱的头上：“别看啦。”

莱看着巴里的眼睛：“为什么？”他谨慎的问，一边研究巴里的表情。

巴里花了点时间组织出一句合适的回答，但他最终开口的时候脸上却挂上了大大的傻笑：“因为你总不会打算自己把这些东西都用了是吧？”

“当然不会。”莱承认道，他大拇指摩挲着巴里脸颊，“不过想到上次交换补给的时候它们那么有用，我们还是多囤点货比较好。”

巴里笑着打开莱的手：“你要把这一架子的性爱用品都搬到房车里囤起来‘留作交换’？听起来一点都不吓人，真的。”他说着，上前一步把莱的大衣前襟抓到手里。他把男人拉向自己，直到两人身体几乎挨在一起，莱温暖但带着鲜明冬天味道的气息包裹住他。巴里现在对待在莱身边这件事真的真的是越来越上瘾了。莱挑起了一边眉毛。

“开始对你未来的表现感到担心了吗，深红小子？”

“哦得了吧，”巴里坚称，“我可有——”

“担心自己跟不上速度？”莱非得说下去。

巴里翻了个白眼儿：“闭嘴。”

“沮丧的心灰意冷了？”

巴里吻了上去。因为他觉得都很有趣，而且，心情好是多么好的事情啊。即使是莱也抗拒不了好衣服的诱惑，无法控制的因为四天前救了很多人命而开心，还有......摆脱不了使他们两人不知怎得离不开对方身边的令人成瘾的不明物质。

在他们正式在一起的四天里，两人在床上滚到一起吻过、杀过丧尸又在对方身边安然入睡。巴里觉得他的生活因为有了莱变得好了许多。

每当莱坐到驾驶座上开车时，巴里都跟着他。他们安静的听着哈尔·乔丹的频道——现在频道内容已经变成令人发疯的来自各地幸存者关于他们经历的悲伤讲述，还有那条哈尔·乔丹永远爽朗乐观的消息“我会拯救你们所有人的！记得检查你们是否被咬伤！”只要到了吃饭时间，他俩都会一起坐在沙发上，莱的一只手肯定搂着巴里肩膀。莱现在会找借口拢巴里的头发、捏他脖子、摸他胳膊，而巴里则是不管莱在房车这么小个地方去哪里都跟着。他们每天距离彼此不超过10码，但就是这么短的距离也因为随着新一段感情的开始带来的激动而长的让人无法忍受。

丽萨已经准备好干掉他们两个了。

巴里知道他俩很秀*。莱无时无刻不在和他调情，他自己对这一直持鼓励态度。上次他给莱做了碗燕麦粥，结果莱用这个当借口硬是和他在前座腻歪了一个钟头，唇舌都没离开过巴里的喉咙；巴里坚持让莱隔几个小时就给他重新包扎一下脚踝，然后他俩好一起在床上窝一阵子。丽萨简直要被他们两个烦死（尽管米克表现的毫不注意或者漠不关心）。

现在，在难以平静的高涨情绪下，加上新衣服和房车里足够的生存储备，巴里不禁觉得他和莱应该再往前走一步。

巴里的嘴唇以一个尴尬的角度压在莱德下唇上，他捧着莱的下巴，让他贴着自己。男人飞快的给予回应，紧紧压上了他，凶狠的捕捉到了巴里的嘴唇。

他轻咬着巴里的上唇，巴里挣扎着把脸转向一边，嘴唇刷过莱的，急切地想要舔进莱德嘴里。巴里想要尝到他的味道，他想要呼吸莱身上寒冬的气息，他想把这个男人的信任据为己有——巴里想要做爱。

巴里一直都是当两人太沉迷时叫停的那个。他的大脑总是能及时召唤出打扰他俩的一句“但他是寒冷队长”，然后他就会犹豫，想着要不先给自己一点时间冷静下来，看看他俩之间的感觉能不能持续。

但他们持续下来了。是真的在继续，感觉很好，而且这种等待已经开始变得无聊了。

“哇哦。”丽萨的声音打破了这幅画面，她走过二人所在的过道，“在成人用品货架乱搞？有创意。”

巴里推开，莱甩头瞪着自家妹妹：“看在该死的上帝份儿上，丽萨。”莱厉声说。

他们本应该在收集补给品然后拿到车上去，所以巴里远离了莱。“没错，看在该死的上帝的份儿上，丽萨。”巴里好脾气的重复了一遍，然后转到了走道另一头，把找到的阿司匹林和维他命装进袋子里，“但我们得接着干活儿了。”

莱脸上带着十分的恼火，他下巴收紧，磨着牙：“当然。”他生气地说，抓过另一盒保险套，撕开纸盒，把里面的独立包装倒进地上一个开口的袋子。

“你现在就是一个欲火焚身的典型。”巴里笑着看向莱。

莱瞪回去，看也不看的又抓起一瓶润滑剂扔进去；他脸上的表情绷得紧紧的。“我很好。”他说。他眼中几乎控制不住的掠夺让巴里每每看到都浑身一激灵。

巴里回过头去继续洗劫沃尔玛的欧米茄3和维他命C储备，莱也回去继续干自己的事，额，虽然不知道他在干什么。一分钟过去了，但莱的注意力不在他身上的一分钟漫长得像一个世纪。“你一点都不想和我做吗？”巴里假装恐惧的突然问莱，本来想装出一副扑克脸但很可惜失败了。

莱沮丧的发出一声呻吟，把手里的盒子扔回货架扶额。“巴里，”他警告他。

“怎么啦？”巴里严肃地说。他走回莱所在的地方，柔软的一面消失不见。“我能告诉你——”他继续道，但却被一阵重物落地的响声打断了。接着是什么东西冲过去和丽萨的枪开火的声音。

莱瞬间把手放到了枪套上：“丽萨！”他大声道，带着些许警告的意味。

巴里沿着腰线按上了刀把。

“我这里有一活一死两个人。”丽萨喊道。好像有什么人想说话，但被捂住了嘴巴。然后有硬物碰撞金属的声音。

巴里冲过去，耳边划过阵阵电流，下一秒他就站在了丽萨身边。

丽萨正站在一个蜷缩在地上的活人面前，那人双手抱头，很明显刚刚挨了丽萨一脚。一个顶着崭新金子脑袋的丧尸被拍在走廊一边的一个冰柜上，一动不动。它身上开始腐烂的血肉看起来和冰柜后面的死鱼很搭配。

“你态度太差了，丽萨！”女人喊出声，放开了头发。她一头黑色卷发有一半被拢到脑后编成了辫子，身上穿了一件厚厚的皮夹克，围了条彩格长围巾，脸上的表情好像在脑补杀人的一千种方法。

“肖娜，”丽萨开口道，认出了她面前这个超能力罪犯。

“我认识她。”巴里说，他搭上丽萨的肩膀把她从地上人面前拉开。“她是个超能力人，她能——”

“这个我知道，”丽萨生气地说，“而且她是个贱人。”

“好了，哎呀，”肖娜·贝兹慢慢的道，揉着脑袋从地上坐起来，“我很抱歉我把你那份艺术品也拿走了——”

“我决定帮你达成情人节小心愿的唯一原因——”丽萨气的好像浑身都在发抖，巴里继续慢慢的把她往后拉，“就是我要那张莫奈。”

“你就是当时拿到了现在也没用啦。”肖娜做了个抱歉的手势。

丽萨把枪口朝下瞄准了肖娜的脸。

“好了，好了别闹。”莱纳德出现在众人视野中，米克·罗伊跟在后面。“出什么事了？丽萨？巴里？”他看了一眼坐在地上的女人：“肖娜？”

“你们都怎么认识的？”巴里怀疑的问道。他之前碰到过肖娜是因为她是个劫了男友（或者不是男友？巴里不确定）的狱的小贼，之后还闹过事。不过，巴里想到，既然钥匙一直都在哈里森·威尔斯，也就是逆闪电手里，谁能肯定她在管道监狱里究竟待了多久呢。

“你们是怎么......”肖娜盯着莱，丽萨和米克，最后把视线凝固在了巴里身上。“认识闪电侠的？”  
“听着，躲猫猫，”丽萨小心的说，“要不你还是离我们的小队远——”

“不行。”莱果断地说。

丽萨瞪向她哥哥：“不行？”

“肖娜，”莱问，“你一路上有同伴吗？”

肖娜再次看向他们四个。“没有......?”她慢慢地回答，带着明显的怀疑。

“你想跟我们一起吗？”莱主动道。

“等等！”巴里抗议。

“没错，”丽萨同意道，“我这次还真同意巴里说的。”

肖娜缓慢的站了起来，举手示意无害。她眼神指向了商店的出口，很明显准备好一旦谈判破裂就“跳”过去。“好吧，冷队。”她小心的问，“你为什么想要我和你们一起走呢？”

“你有医学和急救知识背景。我们经历过刮伤和骨折，但都不清楚应该怎么治疗。”莱说到，语气中有让任何一个无赖帮成员都不敢质疑的肯定。“如果你现在是孤身一人，我们准备去中城，在那里躲过这个冬天。”

还有找到我的朋友家人。巴里默默在心里补充道。

“米克有一把辐射热量的枪，所以在我看来这个提议很重要。”莱告诉她。他把冷冻枪搭在肩上，“另外，上次卢浮宫的那一票你完成的很好，没有碍我的事。”

丽萨无声的散发着怒气，她看向肖娜的脸上带着硫酸一般的嫌恶。

“所以...你们什么时候抢了卢浮宫？”巴里问道。

“三个月之前？”米克·罗伊回答了他。

“为什么？”巴里问米克，因为其他三人好像在一场紧张激烈的无声眼神拼杀中无暇他顾。

“我不知道。”米克坦白道，“莱想要那里的一件东西，其他人都可以拿一件想要的。我拿了个画着火焰的盘子。”

巴里叹了口气。这帮罪犯。罪犯越来越多了。为什么我们找不到奥利佛或者劳尔来组队呢?

“我不会烦你们的，我保证。”肖娜真心的道，不过好像只有莱那样认为。“我——”她犹豫了一下才继续道，“我在这里已经一个人待了几周了。原先和我一起的人已经...”她指了一下旁边的丧尸，“而且我也没办法，唉你们懂的。”

巴里为她感到难过。尽管肖娜曾经想要杀了他；但他也把她关进了星际实验室的监狱里......巴里突然觉得被困住了。他已经每天都在前任敌人的包围下生活，然后现在又多出来一个。

“我们需要进行投票。”丽萨生气的道，依旧抓着枪，另一只手撇了下头发。“这样才公平。毕竟我们所有人都要和她共用一辆车。”

莱想了一下，耸了耸肩：“没问题，公平起见。”

“我不同意。”丽萨马上道。她仔细的看向巴里和米克。“我们真的需要分食物给另一个人吗？她睡哪里？而且她已经表现的那么不可信——”

“我说，闪电侠还不够不可信吗。我敢肯定那边那个一定是没带面具的闪电侠。”肖娜自信的道。

米克·罗伊给了肖娜一个奇怪的微笑，说：“我同意。”

丽萨都要炸了。“米克！你认真的吗！”她愤怒的往前一步，瞪着肖娜，但后者毫不怯场的瞪了回来。“肖娜，我不在乎你有什么超能力，你如果背叛了任何——”她指向身后的三个男人，“一个无赖帮成员，我敢保证我会挖出你的眼睛，让你一个人冻死在外面。”

“巴里还没投票呢。”莱举起手示意停止，“他可是决定性的一票。我跟多数人。巴里？”

肖娜暗中重复了一边巴里的名字，瞪着巴里不放，直到她想起来现在好像应该友善一点才是，于是她冲巴里笑了一下。

“我不会把任何一个人单独留在这儿。”巴里飞快的说，虽然还是有点后悔。当然这种程度的后悔不会改变他的决定，但他还是对结果喜欢不起来。

莱点头，转向肖娜：“你想不想加入我们？”

“想的。”肖娜皱着眉说。

“那么她就是我们的一员了，丽萨。”莱道。

丽萨刷的转身，瞪了莱和米克各一眼，重重的走回去，重新开始把脱水面条搬进车里。米克耸肩，递给了莱一本他找到的杂志，然后又开始寻找能引起他兴趣的东西了。

“你是闪电侠吗？”肖娜轻声问，双手抱在一起看着他。

巴里瞅了一眼莱，“额，”他说，“没错。我现在和无赖帮一起呢，不过，我不是...个罪犯。我们一直结伴走过来，而且......”巴里希望能有个人出来打断他，但并没有。“事情有点复杂，但是没错，我就是闪电侠。你可以叫我巴里，反正我们之后也会住在一起的。”

“那监狱里面一点都不好。”肖娜认真的说。她的眼神十分严肃，身体前倾，强调着她的看法。“那很残忍。你和你的人都很残忍。如果不是黄色闪电，我还出不来呢。”

“逆闪电同时也是那个把你关进去的那个...”巴里注意到了莱脸上的不解，然后意识到他从没有和他说过除了闪电侠以外的他的生活。“我的导师，哈里森·威尔斯，他就是逆闪电。”

肖娜眨了眨眼：“好吧，好奇怪。”

巴里点头。

“所以，你现在就跟着寒冷队长一起走了？”肖娜问，看了莱一眼。后者既没有想要加入交谈的意思，又站在那里不走。

“他们在印第安纳救了我的命而且...唉，丽萨就在上一周才刚救了我第二次所以情况有点复杂。”巴里心不在焉的解释。

“他是...你知道，他可是闪电侠。”肖娜对莱说。

“那不是问题。”莱回答了她没有问出口的问题，“巴里太正直了，根本不会再背后搞小动作。而且我俩正处在一个不好说的阶段。反正你不需要担心他会上庭的机会都不给就把你再扔进什么地下监狱了。”

“才不是那样的。”巴里试着反驳。

“就是那样的。”肖娜带着敌意道。“真的。残忍极了。”她后退了一步，叹了口气。

“等你了解了他以后就会发现他没有那么吓人了。”莱冷静的说。

“我吓人？”巴里嘲弄道，“我从没被人说过吓人。”

“你就真的对你自己的超能力一无所知？还是你就是不知道你能跑得比声音都快的事实？因为你现在看起来就是个傻瓜。”肖娜生气道。“肖娜，你能够闪现到任何你能看到的地方。所以为什么不冷静一点，找到米克，然后让他告诉你你应该把什么东西拿到房车上去呢？”莱安慰她道，“你总会习惯巴里的存在的。”

肖娜深深看了莱一眼，然后走了开去，在沃尔玛的地板上拖着脚步，余光一直观察着巴里。当她走到另外一条走廊时，她消失在了空气中。

巴里冲着莱皱眉。“吓人？”

莱耸了耸肩。

“说真的，莱，”巴里问他。这个想法让他很不舒服。巴里就只是，巴里而已。他一直觉得自己是个好人，是个英雄，带着超能力的骑士。哪怕在这之前，他都有点为自己坚持做正确的事情而骄傲。

“一个成功的超级英雄会让罪犯感到惧怕。”莱说，“你吓到了肖娜。当我们第一次见面时你也吓到了我。这就是人们喜欢你的原因；而且我敢肯定，这也是星城那个绿箭侠带面具的原因。”

“你...你相信她吗？”巴里问他。

莱皱起眉头，伸手挠了挠头顶长长了以后让他很不习惯的头发。“我现在还不能肯定，但我知道如果这是个错误，我们四个能控制住她。我相信我的队伍。”“你相信我吗？”巴里看向莱，突然发现男人看起来是多么的累。把对方的注意力从世界末日中转移出去，装作什么都没发生一样很有趣。但他们处理周围一切时感受到的压力就像现在脚边被变成金子的丧尸发出的腐烂味道一样挥之不去。“我信任你。”巴里认真的对莱说。他往前走了一步，身侧环绕着闪电，紧紧抱住了莱，下巴枕着他的肩膀道，“可能我不应该这样，但我现在是真的信任你。”

莱搂住巴里的腰，把他们的距离拉得更近了些。“我信任你。”莱告诉他，“你是个好人，巴里·艾伦。”接着他退开，巴里放松了抓着男人肩膀的手。

“那还挺好的。毕竟我们现在每天晚上都睡在一起。”巴里开了个玩笑，捶上莱的肩膀，然后当时就后悔了。妈的，好尴尬。

“去把东西搬完。”莱说，“我得去找一下这里的经理办公室。”

“我也去。”巴里自动回答道。

“为什么？”

巴里皱眉。“不知道，当后备咯？这里就有个丧尸呢。”或者因为他们总是跟着对方？巴里想，我是说，我觉得这就是我们过去四天一直在做的事情。其实这个想法也是直到现在才出现在巴里脑海里的。

“我不用你过来。”莱强忍着什么说到。

巴里感到脸上一阵燥热。“没错！”他尴尬的接口道，“对不起，我是说，我不应该这样——对不起，我回去拿维生素。”

莱理解了他在说什么，眼睛睁得老大，叹了口气，像是头疼一样摩擦着额头。“不是，妈的。巴里我不是那个意思。”

“我明白的。”巴里说。他现在只想赶紧逃离这个对话，他都能听到鞋底震动着拍打地面的声音了，准备好在下一刻冲出去。“人们需要时间独处，我这样太...粘人了。”

“你很好。”莱保证道。男人咬紧了牙，接着强迫自己把剩下的一句话说完。“我是想去放松一下。”

巴里不知道他应该感到更窘迫还是放松。“噢。”他说。“我们在一起度过的时间非常美好。”莱安慰他，“而且我很享受我们一起做的事情——”

巴里打断了他，“我们其实并没有在一起做什么事情。”莱不安的动了动，正准备道歉，巴里摇了摇头。“我只是...算了我还是回去收拾维生素。”巴里飞快地说完，看也不看莱一眼，一溜烟跑回了之前的货架前。

看到那道走廊和之前并无两样有点让人沮丧。行李袋里的还是安全套，上面暗色亮色和巴里二十分钟前在这里看到的一样。这样一来之前的逗弄和打情骂俏就突然变得尴尬起来。巴里猛然意识到他们之前的行为会让莱都么沮丧——从来不敢肯定那种调情会不会有实质性的发展，或者他们两个都只是在装傻玩票而已。

莱一直希望更进一步的，这一点从最开始就非常清楚。巴里其实也想，但他更想多等一段时间，直到他能确定这段感情不会因为和一个人在一起一天就消失不见，然后就只剩下沮丧和尴尬。事实上，巴里才刚刚开始全身心享受他们之间的交往。

巴里也很沮丧。他想要更多。

巴里的内心里，部分理智想劝他把工作重点放在新来的这个危险的超能力罪犯身上，但他的大部分精力还是集中在莱告诉他他相信自己时的样子上。愚蠢的行为，巴里想，完全没有意义嘛。

巴里在走廊间慢慢晃悠，最后往地上一坐，架子上一靠，盯着手里欧米茄3瓶子上的保质日期。

新来的这个姑娘很可能是个隐患。巴里想，虽然我们不能真的就这么把她一个人扔在这里。而且我猜她和无赖帮一定有什么渊源，因为莱所擅长的事情肯定包括一件：把所有想杀我的人集合到一起。这个悲观的想法冒出来后，巴里叹了口气，头往后仰，也靠在了冰凉的金属货架上。

他这个姿势保持了几秒，眼睛盯着自己的手，手里像在转沙漏一样把鱼肝油瓶子颠来倒去。

我可以去找他。他想，或者我可以等在这里。不过巴里不是那种会在原地等待，什么都不干的人。在感情上更是如此。巴里一直都是那种抛开一切禁制、付出很多的人，只因为他有能力这么做。

如果他和莱纳德在约会的话...巴里知道他接下来应该做什么了。如果他只是想和莱纳德玩玩就算，或者为了释放一下激情、排遣去中城的这段时间的话，巴里大可以什么都不做，让二人之间的互动成为忘记周围丧尸的好借口，或者一些有趣的谈资。

除了现在，巴里另外唯一一次花了这么长时间决定是否应该开始一段感情的时候还是上一次，同样是对着男人。他开始好奇自己的沮丧不是因为莱是寒冷队长，更多的是巴里除了在《迷失》*里之外，没见过裸男。

巴里甚至连具体怎么做都不知道。哪个要干什么呢？谁攻谁受？他吗？谁应该——

巴里深吸一口气，缓缓呼出，小心翼翼的将手里的瓶子放回货架上。他还调整了一下，让标签清楚地面朝外，没什么特别的原因，只是想给自己一点拖延时间的借口。巴里放下了袋子，跑了出去。

闪电划过。超越神概念的力量。从过山车顶端坠落的感觉。组合而成一曲有着奇异熟悉感的爵士。

莱打开一扇门的时候他正好刹车停在了莱背后，巴里一把抓过莱拿在手里的一本破破烂烂的“废纸”。他把莱转了个个儿，带着一串闪电冲进了屋子。

房间角落里有一张又大又舒服的双人沙发，旁边还有个台灯，离中间看上去硌得慌的办公桌椅有点远。所以巴里把自己扔进了沙发里，扬起一阵尘土。他打了个喷嚏。

“嗨。”莱开口道，既气恼又迷惑。男人走进屋，关上了身后的门。

巴里拿起杂志，看了一眼标题：《英伦同志》。他皱起了眉头。封面上是一个皮肤苍白的男模，披肩黑发，内裤看起来鼓鼓囊囊的。

“这不是我挑的，显然是米克在加油站里找到的。”莱双手抱胸，两脚分开，极度冷静但相当紧张的站姿。

“不错嘛，小伙子。”巴里致敬一般说到。

“什么玩意儿，闭嘴别说话。”莱皱眉。

巴里把脚搭在沙发一侧，横坐在上面，把杂志举在面前翻了开来。他感到一阵晕眩和激动，而且清楚地知道这激动和他的超级速度没有半点关系。“为什么是一本男同杂志？”他问。目录上列出了一系列巴里不认识的GV演员，关于些他听都没听过的东西的文章和什么“啪啪啪的最好俱乐部”，巴里完全不知道这都是啥，但猜也猜得到这准是什么他从没听过的隐秘说法。

“因为我喜欢男人？”莱提议道。

“哦，”巴里惊讶道，“你看起来不像啊。”

莱怀疑的挑起一边眉毛，“巴里，”他慢慢道，“你是忘了我们两个其实——”

“不是，”巴里争辩道，“我只是没——”他不确定他到底在想什么。巴里翻开裸照插页，因为...“啊恶心，”他说，看到一个肌肉兄贵一只手放在后穴上的照片以后马上合上了杂志。“恶心。”他把杂志扔到另一头。“噫。”

莱看起来被逗笑了。

“太可怕了。”巴里说，“这就是为什么人们不应该买那种陈列在商店里的黄色刊物。别去捡它，糟透了。我们应该烧了它才对。”

“你是在吃一本杂志的醋吗？”莱德声音低了一些，脱下了他身上的大衣，让它落在地板上。手上开始解从肩膀到腰上的枪套。

巴里顿时紧张了起来。“不，”他吞了口口水，“我只是觉得那玩意儿一点用都没有。”

“没用？”莱重复道。把枪套和冷冻枪扔在了大衣上。他身上蓝白色保暖衬衫包身得正好把他的上身完美的展现出来，巴里管不住自己的把莱和他刚才看到的那张照片对比起来。

巴里实在喜欢莱的身体。他身材很好，很强壮，但又没有向阿诺德·施瓦辛格一样过于明显的肌肉。在强壮之余还保留着部分柔软，巴里能感觉到这一点——触摸莱德感觉很舒服。

“你有我了。”巴里紧张的说，“你不需要它。”明明在他的想象中这句话说出来更加性感和富有邀请目的，就像他两秒前排练过的一样。

莱脱下了鞋子走上前来：“那我又拥有你多少呢？”他问。从丹田发出低沉的声音，让巴里腰一软。而且他脸上的表情那么坚定热情，巴里简直不能直视着他。莱蹲了下来，两手搭在沙发两边。

巴里咽了口唾沫。

“嘿，”莱温柔的说，他抚上巴里的侧脸，“你没必要这样的。”

“我是真的想。”巴里看了莱很长时间，在自信的驱使下他伸出手去握住了莱的牛仔裤腰带，把男人拉到沙发上和他坐在一起。莱的身体覆上了他的，现在男人的体重压在身上的感觉已经变得熟悉了。他把胳膊放在巴里手臂两侧。巴里手指开始不受控制的震动，他也感觉到了从脚趾尖经由肌肉传导上来的兴奋，他把脚从沙发扶手上放了下来。

莱笑了起来，大拇指摩挲着巴里的下唇。“我实在想看看你完全任我支配的样子，深红小子。”他缓慢的说。

操，莱脸上带的笑容恐怕是巴里见过的最性感的事情。他绞尽脑汁想回应他，但只是解开了手里的腰带，身体前倾说到，“那就做给我看。”

 


	10. 减压

**沃尔玛购物广场，距中城147英里**

莱像个神父一样端坐着，双手小心的放在膝盖上，舒服的靠着沙发靠背。他双腿分开与肩同宽，鞋跟踩在地上。周身散发着力量感，如同准备捕食的野兽一样笑着。而且莱浑身赤裸，这使他看上去更吓人了。

巴里踢掉鞋袜。“过来。”莱轻声说。他伸手抓住了巴里的衬衫，把他拽到双腿间站好。

“你知道我其实可以嗖的一下脱掉衣服的。”巴里紧张道。他膝盖碰到了莱德大腿内侧，然后立马站直了身子。

“有时候你需要平息一下。”莱笑道。他放开了巴里的衬衫，手慢慢抚过巴里的胸口。

浑身赤裸的莱对巴里有致命的吸引力。莱很迷人，很帅，他太他妈的性感了——巴里沉迷其中无法自拔。巴里喜欢做爱，他想，没错，他很喜欢。做爱是一件多么美好的事情，他本就不应该等这么久的。

莱是肌肉型身材，棱角分明中带着柔韧，这种组合使他整个人一分不多一分不少，他放松的气场也恰到好处安慰着别人——一般巴里看到这种人时都会嫉妒的盯着看，但他现在却只想爬到莱的大腿上，让男人那双强壮的手臂环住他肩膀，抱紧他。

莱有纹身。虽然巴里没想到过，但当他偶然看到了一次后觉得也在意料之中。他右边锁骨下面纹着一个黑色凯尔特星*，图案上流畅不断的线条编织成结，厚重而又完美；他右边肋骨下面纹着一个美国传统纹身（没错，巴里看过《纹身大师》，他对纹身的基本理解还是有的），简单粗暴的监狱风格，图案是一个金发女人的简易轮廓，深蓝黑色勾线。下面还有一行字，字体花哨，浓墨重彩，巴里看不太懂。最后一个在莱德左大腿上，图案很大，上面是各种黑色渐变到深蓝的光影线条。巴里只在莱在他面前脱光的时候看了几眼，但这个的设计是他最喜欢的。

巴里食指在莱大腿上的纹身上划来划去，后者无言的看着他。图案上是一个蓝色的骷髅头，眼眶下面有一道裂痕，延伸出去结成冰晶；同时，骷髅头还往外呼着雪花状的白汽。“寒冷队长。”巴里满心喜爱的说。

哪怕有纹身来转移注意力，盯着那里时很难不顺便去看几眼莱的腹股沟。男人性器粗长，还在疲软状态，离巴里的膝盖很近。莱割过包皮，这让他看起来很不错。巴里也割过了所以这让他俩的过去在某种程度上还有点相似，比如可能有希伯来或者基督徒在美国文化扎根后的影响之类，以后他们可以考虑讨论一下。

巴里觉得莱的性器长得很好看，而且比他唯一见过的别人的要大上一些，加上它哪怕在疲软状态下都带有的弯曲弧度——龟头部分颜色较深，整根从胯下草丛中冲出来的样子。巴里匆匆瞥了几眼，所以说不太具体，不过他猜大概软的时候也有三、四英寸了。

他觉得这情形本应该很吓人，但实际上却让他的下腹颤抖着激动起来。

巴里觉得自己丧失了语言能力，形容不出来面前赤身裸体、浑身潮红的莱在他脑中引起的幻想。但他脑中还是不禁浮现出两具热情的身体以极快的速度交叠在一起的美妙场景。他脑子转的绝对追得上他跑步的速度了。

“我一直都觉得寒冷让我感到舒服。”莱告诉他，指向凯尔特星，“这个我是在监狱的时候弄上去的，我第一次进监狱的时候。我当时想要纹上个看起来吓人但是有设计感的图案。”莱伸出手抓住巴里衬衫下摆，帮他脱了下来。巴里配合的举起胳膊，用力钻出来，把衣服拿在手里小心点放在了地上。毕竟这些衣服可是崭新的。

“那这个呢？”巴里指着金发女人的问。

“我母亲头发是金色，丽萨的也是不过随着她长大变成了浅咖色，所以她就开始染成棕色了。”莱笑道，“你现在可以在她发根上看出来，我觉得她对这个有点儿发愁。”

“那底下的字的什么意思？”

莱冷漠的划过那行字，大大咧咧的靠在沙发背上道：“尊敬是挣来的。”

巴里觉得自己问了太多问题，有点不好意思。但是莱的手找到了他的短裤边，把它脱下来扔到了地上，接着又摸上他的绑腿。他本可以很轻易地一道残影解决所有衣服，可莱看起来是有意保持着一个尽可能慢的速度来做这件事。问些问题可以有效的转移他的注意力。“我能问为什么吗？”

“我身边的人总是在命令我尊重他们。我的老板们、同行罪犯、老师、杀人犯等等等等，他们大多数是些混蛋，尤其是我爸。所以，除非他们向我证明他们值得我去尊重，否则一切免谈。而且我也不盼着什么都没做就被别人尊敬。这是个好规矩。”莱抬起头看向巴里，手掌滑入巴里的绑腿里，把他慢慢拉向自己，“你说呢？”

“很有道理。”巴里道。他把双手放到莱肩膀上，算是找了个最合适的地方放它们。男人宽大的手掌开始动作缓慢的从他的脊背滑入巴里腿上的合成织物里，越来越往下。巴里满脸通红，低声说：“我觉得我现在大概还没有个座右铭。要么是‘跑的快点’，要么是‘如果你第一次没成功，那就穿越回去把事情搞得更糟好了’之类的。”

莱用力把巴里颠进怀里，后者膝盖打开往上蹭到了莱胸口两边，一半坐在他大腿上，另一半被他发达的腿部肌肉撑起来。莱额头抵着巴里的下巴，巴里跟着心里的冲动伸手捧住了他的脸，低头看着他。

男人的双手揉捏着巴里的屁股，把极速者固定在怀中：“你是说你有那种穿越时间的能力。因为什么，‘巨大的力量...’之类的？”他逗弄他。

巴里咧嘴笑起来，他俯下身去，好像要吻上莱。莱预料到了一般抬脸配合他，但巴里在二人双唇将触未触时停了下来。“我能。”他轻声道。

“我都不信你真的能跑那么快。”莱满心怀疑的说。他放在巴里屁股上的手捏了他一下，低下头去亲巴里的脖子。

“我穿越过。”巴里说，又在一阵内疚感驱使下补充道，“世界末日来临的时候我还试过几次。我穿越回了24小时以前，然后我跑啊跑啊，一点用都没有——所以我又试了一次，但依旧徒劳无功。”

莱顿住：“你是认真的。”他看着巴里的眼睛意识到。“我觉得这就是逆闪电老追着我不放的原因。我能做到的他不行。”巴里的手穿过莱的短发。有那么一小会儿他突然想能不能给莱找个好的剃头刀来，把他的头发重新推成板寸，因为他能看出现在的头发长度对男人来说挺麻烦。“他等了十二年，才等到我获得力量，好驾驭他想要的不知道是什么卵东西。如果他像我一样能够穿越时间的话，他根本就不用等那么久就能知道怎么做了。”

“你，巴里·艾伦，”莱语速很慢，表情严肃，“拥有穿越时间的能力。”

巴里以前从没告诉过别人这一点，连西斯科和凯特琳都不知道。当时他还相信威尔斯的时候那家伙千方百计让他保密——而且巴里第一次穿越时空的时候，这个宇宙把乔·韦斯特险些被谋杀和艾瑞丝向他吐露爱意（这是一个永远不会再次发生的壮举而且巴里现在这个情况想起来真是不和谐）改成了他面前这个犯罪大师精心计划并折磨过西斯科的哥哥后得知了巴里的身份。

呵，多么美丽的邂逅。

“我们的时间线好像总是拿更坏的灾难去替代之前的。”巴里想试着解释一下，“我觉得我不应该盼着——”

“你他妈的就是一个奇迹，巴里。”莱脸上带着谦虚的表情说。他强壮的胳膊一使劲儿抱起了巴里，把极速者身子放成平躺，自己压在了他上面。

巴里的皮肤满是潮红——他连指尖都盈满了情欲，感受着莱的胳膊把他从沙发上的坐姿抱起的感觉，又因为这一事实感到无法否定的羞耻。“我只是我而已。”他嘟囔着。

“我知道，这就是一个奇迹。”莱温柔的说，一根冰凉的手指从巴里的眉毛上滑到他的嘴唇。

巴里握住了莱的两胯，慢慢挺起背贴向男人。

莱吻了他。终于，巴里想。莱真的不能抱怨他现在的激动——巴里在0.1秒以内动作化作一道残影，扭了几下身子，把绑腿和内裤脱下去，扔到地上，接着一把推倒了男人。

莱猛然后退，捏住他的下巴：“你刚刚是不是——”

巴里等不了了，他浑身火热，要命的敏感——他重重的吻上了莱，一遍又一遍，嘴唇压上他的，舌头小心翼翼舔进莱的嘴里。莱歪了下头吮着他的舌尖，巴里放任自己沉入这感觉之中，双手紧紧抱着莱的脖子，修长柔韧的大腿分开缠上莱的腰胯。巴里把更多的热辣、亲密、温暖投入其中。

莱用力抓着巴里的双臂，力道大得留下了淤青。他的嘴唇凶猛的攫取了巴里，男人每一次的舔弄都是那么热情，这种热情充满了他雕塑般的身形，硬挺的棱角以及两人间近乎绝望的触碰。他的舌头在巴里嘴里攻城略地，莱的呼吸直达巴里肺部的感觉让他胸口盈满了一种可怕的激动。

巴里往前挺胸，下腹也不断摩擦着莱的胯部，提醒着男人他的那里是多么需要注意。

莱的嘴唇从巴里唇上移开，二人双唇间牵出一条银丝。接着莱吻上了巴里的胸口，双手则扶上巴里的腰肢。他在巴里的腹肌上流连了一会儿才稳稳的把他的下体握在了手里。

巴里肩膀绷紧，头向后仰到了沙发扶手上开始低低的呻吟，声音逐渐变大。每一次呼吸都伴随着轻喘，随着莱有力的向下套弄和嘴唇吻上他乳尖的动作胸口上下起伏。鸡皮疙瘩起了满身。

屋外还是凛冽的寒冬，他们所在的房间还有暖气，虽然温度不怎么高。巴里的身体很烫，莱的身体也很烫，但他的手简直冷的飞起。

莱轻咬上巴里胸口敏感的肌肤，手往上撸动着。那种逼近疼痛但并不疼的力度在一声“啵”以后退了开去，莱松开了手。

“我操，莱。”巴里呻吟着，双手用力按住莱的肩膀，手肘紧夹在两侧，不为别的，只是想要找个什么东西支撑前倾的身子。“操操操。”

莱缓慢的从巴里胸口抬起头，室内光线照在他脸上，眼下和脸颊上都投下了长长的阴影，看起来棱角分明，十分危险。“你说，如果我把你含在嘴里的话会怎么样呢——”

巴里猛地向上挺腰，饥渴又不满足的想要让男人重新把手放到他身上。“快来，”巴里低低的说。那种让他手指脚尖都开始震动的感觉又回来了。双手从莱肩膀上落下，头脑还清醒的想到不让莱发觉他这一失去自控能力的表现，然后紧紧抓住了身下的沙发。身下的软垫应该能够吸收掉他那一部分不听使唤的自己，嗯。“快，莱，操快给我。”

“然后，”莱像没听到巴里一样继续道。【我说话的速度是又快了还是他现在就是个混蛋？】巴里想到。“我就要在这张沙发上干你，直到我在你身体里的感觉凝固在你脑子里面为止。”

“太棒了听起来太棒了求求你现在赶紧做出来快啊。”没有意识到自己说话的速度变快的巴里说。他胸口快要溢出来的期待感简直要炸开了，所有的脑细胞都加入了渴望莱的阵营，无暇他顾。

巴里从沙发上坐起了一点点，莱跪坐在他腿间，把先前环住他的一条腿抓起来挂到沙发背上，胳膊挽起了另一条长腿。

莱的舌头慢慢舔过巴里阴茎底部，他的动作相当慢，充满了刻意的勾引。巴里觉得他马上就要爆炸了。他紧攥住沙发垫两侧，呼吸变成了短促的喘息。

莱冲他得意一笑，转了个方向吻上巴里阴茎侧面。他的手指在巴里大腿内侧轻拢慢挑，就是不真正碰到他的会阴部位。

“如果你再不加快速度的话我就要死了。”巴里低声道。莱的舌头温柔舔过他的龟头，巴里整个胸口都往前蹿了一下。

“你应该慢下来。”莱的手松松地覆盖住巴里的阴茎，手掌底部轻碰着他两粒小球中间的皮肤，语句夹带着火热的呼吸吹到他最为敏感细嫩的部位，“享受这一刻，把它烙印在你的脑海中——身体放松——”

“把你的，你的嘴，”巴里喘息出声。

“我知道，深红小子。”莱的手指收紧，巴里的身体兴奋的回应着他的动作。他重新重重吸吮上巴里的阴茎，接着嘴唇漫不经心的亲了一下，舌头沿着自己的手指从下往上舔出一道水迹。“操，上次我把一个男人含进嘴里还是——”

“咱们两个都需要做一次痛痛快快的爱好么，莱，冷队。求你了我现在没心情慢慢慢慢下来。”巴里结结巴巴的道，用力咬紧牙齿，向上挺腰把自己送进莱手中。

莱调整了一下姿势，坐了起来，大手为了照顾巴里的感受温柔有力的撸动了几下。他想从地上拿什么东西，但是太远了够不到。

巴里适应了莱手掌的动作节奏，合上双眼。全身的意识集中在了那种不紧不慢的动作上，靠抓紧沙发垫的动作努力控制着双手震动的冲动——

“我要去拿我的大衣。”莱突然道。

“我操，你别——”巴里抗议，但莱已经过去了。

透过半开的眼皮，巴里看到男人拎起大衣，在兜里摸索着什么。但巴里等不下去了。

周围的空气冰凉彻骨——荒芜的建筑和腐烂的尸体发出恶臭的味道——他想让莱回到他身边，想得发疯。这一刻巴里觉得自己在末日里独身一人，沉重的负罪感和恐惧感淹没了他。

“莱，你混蛋——”巴里冲他喊道。

“我来了，”莱赶紧跨回沙发上，捧住巴里的脸，吻上了他的额头。“我知道，我不走。润滑剂在我大衣里，安全套在裤兜里。我不走。”

巴里尴尬的涨红了脸：“我没在担心你会走——”

“我知道你在担心什么，来，乖。”莱轻吻上巴里的唇。

巴里震动的手指把手腕也带的颤抖，他抓住莱的后颈。“莱。”他警告他，尽管自己也不清楚他在警告什么。

不过莱好像听懂了。男人一只手覆上巴里臀部，另一只手打开了润滑剂瓶子。“你高中的时候做过这档子事？”莱问道，手指在巴里屁股上画圈圈。

这种感觉太羞耻太奇怪了，巴里逃避似的抬起手肘遮住眼睛。“嗯。”他低声说。

莱的声音在下一秒变得嫉妒起来：“和谁？”

“我自己，就我自己。”巴里回答，有些羞恼，但同时紧张起来，又不知哪里冒出来一阵感激。莱回来了，他把自己的注意力从坏事上转移开，他在抚摸着自己——巴里想不出比这更令他渴望的了。

莱的中指缓慢推进巴里下身紧致的一圈肌肉，平稳的动作带来轻微疼痛感。巴里还抓着沙发的那只手关节处开始发白。这感觉怪极了，好奇怪，天哪怎么这样——这种被从身体里面填满、肌肉放松迎接异物的感觉。巴里永远都解释不出来，他只知道他享受这种感觉，还有它最棒的部分——

就是这样。莱的手指正中他体内神经最敏感的一点。就像他体内蓄积已久的所有感觉突然爆发成了兴奋。跑步，或者坠落的快感都比不上这个——这是他体内迸发出来的温暖和饥渴的结合，从身体深处扩散开来。

莱的手指收回，带出了巴里一声不满的呻吟。男人的手指顺势滑了回来，一边扩张他一边探索着他身体内部。

巴里渴盼这一刻好久了；他的身体亟待释放，但又想逃离这所有的感觉。他想和莱建立联系，让这个自信强壮的男人笼罩他，尽一切可能填满他。“快一点。”巴里呢喃。

莱把两只手指推了进去，它们在巴里体内扭动弯曲，直到再次点上巴里的弱点。他另一只手抬起，把巴里的胳膊从脸上拉开。“那么我想要看着你。”莱一边说着，一边不怀好意的手指用力一顶。

巴里下意识一个挺腰追逐着莱手上的动作，惊喘出声。这屋子里太热了——巴里赤裸的皮肤上的鸡皮疙瘩已经被淋淋汗水覆盖，一滴汗从他额头沿着脸颊脖子滑下。“啊太、太、太......”他努力想让词句通过震动的下巴冒出来。卧槽，他想，草草草草，妈的我控制不了自己。

“嘘——深红小子。”莱轻声说。他加入了第三根手指，这对于巴里来说几乎承受不住，太快了而他还太紧，这美妙又折磨的感觉强烈的融合在一起。莱的手配合的找上巴里的阴茎开始套弄，三根手指在巴里的内壁上作怪，小心翼翼的开拓着他，最后又找到了巴里的前列腺。莱把这套动作重复了太长时间，又重新往手上倒了些润滑剂，再伸进去按摩他，直到巴里快被逼疯。

莱最后犹豫的征求他的意见，问他是不是准备好了。巴里颤抖的手伸到沙发背上拿起那个小小的方形包裹。“的、的...当然，”巴里喘息着说，尽量忽视他现在浑身速度加快时说话的难度。他撕开安全套包装，拿在手里。“我来给你带？”

“好的。”莱温柔地说。手指从巴里体内退了出来，巴里的肩膀绷紧。

强忍着浑身肌肉的颤抖，巴里小心的坐了起来，把手伸向莱。他一只手扶在莱胯骨上支撑自己，另一只拿起安全套，飞快的把薄薄的橡胶膜套在了莱的性器上。手指碰到莱的时候禁不住摸得久了一点——他对莱的渴望简直太多，一个下午根本满足不了。

“啊操，你这...”莱呻吟道，在快感中低下头。

“不...不让我先口出你来，是你你你自己的错啊。”巴里开口，很是花了些力气才让句子慢下来，说出口。这简直羞耻爆表，但莱好像都没注意到。“我可以做到的。”

“能知道这个真好。”莱道。他抓住巴里的头发，把他一把摔回平躺在沙发上的姿势。莱的胸口压上他的，直视着极速者的眼睛，有什么本能和渴望的感情在他脸上表达出来，直把一阵强烈的激动传达到巴里的脊背。他伸出手指引着巴里，后者配合的挪动着臀部。

莱进入他的动作很慢。让人无法忍受的慢。他的阴茎操进巴里的身体，用最温柔的动作带给他甜美的快感；他耐心的等到巴里在他身下辗转来回才进入的更深，然后又重复等待。这男人的耐心几乎永远没有用尽的时候。他不错眼珠的盯着巴里的脸，好像饥肠辘辘的人在研究一顿大餐。莱又往里进了一步，这次他顶到了巴里的前列腺。

巴里几乎发出一声尖叫，但声音却掐断在了喉咙里。他挺起后背，前胸和莱紧紧贴在了一起。这种肌肉接触、浑身上下都和莱紧紧相贴的感觉，这种莱压在他身上，冷静的填满他的感觉——那双眼睛直直看进他的灵魂深处——

世界上只剩下了他们两人。莱吻在他喉口的嘴唇，他的性器埋进巴里体内，还有他身上鲜活的生命力，这些就是现在世界上仅存的几样东西。

巴里的屁股向后迎合，一阵尖锐的痛感伴随着快感过后莱终于全根没入了他的体内，那种相互联结的感觉又回来了。巴里现在简直多情的犯傻了，妈的他就不能先好好享受当下做爱的快感然后再去解决那些愚蠢的感情问题吗。

莱试着控制节奏。他把手放到巴里臀部将他向后推，用一种几乎折磨人的速度缓缓抽插着。巴里知道莱想要好好品尝这一刻，但去他大爷的巴里早就品尝够了好吗，他想要让这一刻尽可能发光发热。

抽出，插入。莱的下腹不断拍打着巴里的尾骨；被填满的快感从他的深处炸开，这感觉太棒了。莱顶到了他的最深处，巴里的手颤抖着攀住他的脖子、肩膀、后背和胳膊等可以供他攀附的地方，但没有一个能把他自己稳定下来。他拼命往上挺腰，尽可能快的把自己操在莱的阴茎上，又不得不时常完全停下来喘息着控制自己，努力和莱的节奏保持一致。他停不下来，他的手指在震动，手掌什么都抓不住。

莱吻着巴里的脖子，男人姿势尴尬的弯着腰，一只手捏着巴里的臀，下身继续干进他的身体。莱强壮的身躯滚烫的紧贴着巴里过于激动敏感的皮肤。

巴里的内壁用力吞下莱的阴茎，难以餍足。从下身传来的沸腾般的快感太过激烈，他想要一直这样下去，他想要释放。

“巴里。”莱对着巴里的脖子道，下身的动作更加有力，缓慢的抽出后快速的狠干回来。快感如此强烈，火辣，但是他的动作却慢的让人心焦——莱所做的一切都是那么的慢，每分每秒都让巴里离被逼疯更近一步。

巴里挣扎着想说话，时间一分一秒的过去，他感到自己变得更热，快感累积的更多。莱抽离他身体的过程越长，他插回来的力道就越大。巴里无法跟上他的节奏，他用最大力气把自己按在莱的阴茎上，充满热情，近乎粗鲁，浑身都在震动。“求你。”他喘息着道。

莱加快了速度；男人强壮的大手把巴里的双臀握在手里，打桩一样捣进巴里体内。他一边快速凶猛的操干着巴里，性器一下一下地撞击着巴里的前列腺，一边大声地呻吟了出来。莱的呻吟声太他妈好听了。

巴里抓住了自己的阴茎，跟着莱干他的节奏快速上下撸动了几下，接着便射了出来。他上身从沙发上弹起，死死的把自己钉在莱身上然后像被终于占有了一般瘫倒下来。他整个人被高潮所占据，席卷而上的快感火热的释放出来，长久的饥渴被满足，身体的每一寸都满意的放松了下来。这阵感觉真的太要命的美好，让人上瘾。他都忘了插入式性爱是多么爽快的一件事，还有被男人压在身下的感觉是多么不同。

巴里合上眼睛，放任自己的头砸回沙发上。他现在口干舌燥。

他现在才停止了颤抖。浑身肌肉不受控制的震动停歇下来，身体彻底的放松。对了，从什么时候开始这张灰尘扑扑的双人沙发成了这个世界上最舒服的地方了呢？

巴里觉得冷了。

下一秒，一具结实的身躯覆上了他，然后挤入沙发靠背和巴里的肩膀之间。一条强壮的胳膊搭在了巴里胸口。莱把下巴靠在巴里胳膊上，发出一声低沉的叹息。

巴里睁开眼看着莱，对方棱角分明的轮廓看起来比他睡着的时候还要放松，他就这样浑身赤裸的躺在巴里身边。有什么十分亲密的氛围蔓延开来。

“深红小子。”莱对着巴里的肩膀说道。他的胳膊环过巴里身侧，将他紧紧搂在了怀里。

巴里知道两人现在躺在一团灰尘之中（甚至更糟），而且窗外就是末日中的世界，而且在一两分钟之后他们就会冷的重新穿上衣服。但是他还是愿意把所有这些暂时抛在脑后。巴里想要莱在他身边，多久都想。

 


	11. 距离中城123英里

**距离中城123英里**

“你还记得之前你想杀了我的那几次吗？我现在想起来还挺瘆得慌的。”在莱忙着把大衣从他们的床下捡起来的时候巴里跟他说。

现在是快中午的时间；他们两人昨晚像前天晚上一样睡在同一张床上——这段时间以来巴里发现把莱的肩膀当成枕头枕着相当舒服，莱被他枕着的那条胳膊总会把他当成一张暖和的毯子一样搂得紧紧的。

这样太情绪化了，简直要厌烦起来。巴里静静观察着莱脸上被缓缓升起的太阳投射下来的阴影变化，莱一整晚都把巴里牢固的抱在怀里。终于睡醒的时候，他们会交换一个悠长温柔的深吻——既温柔又激动。巴里半睡半醒的脑子记不清是谁开始的这个吻，他只记得这个吻很干净，这是他们的“早安”。

世界末日里还能有个人睡在你身边，很是一件值得感恩的事。它让巴里放下了之前因为性别的担忧，但是莱超级罪犯这个身份依旧让他无法轻易释怀。

“如果你还想吃东西的话就穿好衣服，帮忙准备起来。”莱抓起大衣披到他宽阔的肩膀上，道。

“你是打算不理我嘛？”巴里抱起手臂。米克正在车外准备东西生篝火，丽萨在帮他捡柴火，肖娜被指派去检查周边环境，确保安全。他们的小队在一个风景优美的便道上停了下来，道路两旁的行道树给了他们一些遮蔽，面前是一片延伸到远方的冰湖。比起狭窄的房车车厢，这里的确是一个适合短暂休整的好地方。莱也是这么说的，他在没有任何事先警告的情况下就把车停在了这里，然后把大家都轰了出去，到冰天雪地里捡木柴了。

“没错。”莱回答道。他把冷冻枪装回了枪套里，摆弄了老半天来确定它完全放好了。这家伙不肯直视巴里的眼睛，板着一张扑克脸，巴里只想打破他脸上沉静的表情。他 _ _知道__ 莱不是什么时候都冷静自持的——看，巴里现在已经很 _ _了解__ 莱了。

他对莱已经了解到大部分时候都能知道他在想什么了，不过毕竟只是大部分时候。“我认真的，最近我一直在想这事儿。”巴里道。莱又跑去床底下鼓捣，然后拉出了巴里的红色运动夹克。巴里不情不愿的接过来穿上。

“我现在是怎么都不会下手杀你了，如果你想问的是这个的话。”莱还是不看巴里，这让他很沮丧。男人打开了橱柜，开始检查柜子里的罐头。“我不想说谁是我的心头好，但我现在肯定是以你和丽萨优先的。

“我很确信大家都知道你以丽萨和我为先。”巴里飞快接口道。他重新抱起了胳膊，站定立场。如果眼神可以往外射刀子的话，他敢说莱的后脑勺上肯定早就插满了。照这样下去，最后要不莱就应该会感觉到他强有力的瞪视，对上巴里的眼睛；或者巴里最终进化出热视线。就看哪个先发生了了。“一个是你妹妹，一个是爬上你的床的家伙。要我说这还挺明显的。”

“寂寞了？”

莱得意的挑起嘴角，把一罐辣椒碎和几个番茄罐头放在地上。很好，巴里现在想干掉他了。

巴里现在不确定拿 _ _男朋友__ 这个词来指代莱是否合适。他从没叫过别人为男朋友；连想想都觉得怪怪的。不过一定程度上来说，这个想法的确火辣新奇，充满占有的把莱当成男朋友也是一件很好的事情。

巴里想要正大光明的看着莱，把他和“男友”这个词对号入座。他不在乎他们到底约会了多么短的时间， _ _还不够一星期呢__ ，他脑子里有个声音提醒他，但是巴里依旧不在乎。他想要开始另一种关系——把莱和他身躯紧贴的感觉抓在手里，就这样......据为己有。

“你这是在避而不谈这个问题。”巴里停了一下说道。

“一旦你开始说到这个，那就不是避而不谈了。”莱回他。他打开了另一个橱柜，把一罐红豆和已经拿出来的罐头放到一起。 _ _他到底在干什么__ ？巴里着恼的想到。

“我觉得我们必须谈谈这件事。”巴里才不会就这么罢手。他清了清嗓子，表明了他清晰的立场——想要把莱的注意力集中在他身上。

莱找到了一罐头玉米。男人看起来还挺高兴。

巴里又开始冲着莱的后脖颈射眼刀了，手指抽动了几下，脑海中浮现出一个幻象场景：他上前抓住莱背后的大衣兜帽，拽着男人把他扔到床上， _ _命令__ 他看着他的眼睛，强迫他道歉，让他......巴里的眼神在莱被牛仔裤包裹的臀部游移不去，满意的歪了下头。让他脱掉那条牛仔裤——巴里才好用嘴巴吞入那根完美的、粗长的肉棒——

“好吧，所以我之前想杀你来着。丽萨还想过要杀我呢。”莱耸肩说，好像不知道为什么认为谋杀并不是什么大事儿一样。“很明显，杀你这个想法在我看来已经变得很可恶了所以我不明白你想说什么。”

操，巴里本来是想讨论莱身为一个罪犯和自己在警局和义警工作时打击犯罪的过去来着，但他脑子里现在卡住了，他想起......想起莱的阴茎末端涨成深色的模样。巴里很喜欢，看上去很不错。而且，巴里喜欢莱在他体内的感觉。

“关于我们之前定下的‘不杀原则’，”巴里一开口，才发现自己现在简直口干舌燥。他往后靠在了榻榻米靠背上。一个关于插入式性爱的事实是，他的身体会在那之后......短时间内维持伸展放松的状态——巴里大学时被结课考试或者期末考试逼的略疯狂的时候和另外两个同样对考试提心吊胆的书呆子朋友去过几家令人脸红心跳的性爱玩具店，然后他就开始频繁的“手滑”。他的身体也渐渐习惯了这种感觉。

“除了不杀人，我们的约定里还包括我后来加上的正当防卫以及合理复仇这两条呢。”莱解释道。他打开最后一个橱柜，还在为了他想做的饭寻找配料。“要是我们带了香料过来就好了，”莱叨咕起来，“怎么都是盐和胡椒。”说着，他还是拿了出来，和其他六个罐头放在一处。

“没错。”巴里道。莱挪了点地方，巴里看向了他的腿。太可怕了，他现在居然想整个人挂到莱身上，然后，只需要一点润滑剂他就能重新体会到那种感觉了。被填满，被分开，与他结合在一起，不管怎样。巴里渴望着，他想要...他想去滚床单。“但我觉得这一点日后总会成为一个问题。这么一想除了在《吸血鬼猎人巴菲》*里面，没别人会和自己想要谋杀的对象上床。”

莱看了巴里一眼。 _ _终于！__ 巴里胜利的想，对上了男人深邃的棕色眼眸。鸡皮疙瘩爬上了巴里的皮肤，他的心跳也开始飙升。“所以我们现在是恋人关系了？”莱上半张脸面无表情，但嘴角却不无得意的翘了起来。

“不然你还想操谁？你是同性恋所以肖娜就被排除了。还剩下谁？米克？”巴里傲慢的道。舌尖擦过齿间，顺势放松口腔的发音听在巴里自己的耳朵里简直志得意满。“你就栽我手里了，没别人的。”

“哎我错过什么了吗？”莱问道，“上一秒钟我们的话题还是谋杀来着。”

巴里涨红了脸。“啊，”他吞了口唾沫，喉咙还是很干，差一点就想躲开莱的眼睛但是，还是那句话，看着莱很让人满足。巴里喜欢他雕塑般的身形，他颧骨弯曲的弧度，脸上残余着的胡茬以及拥有全世界最恰到好处的红色的嘴唇，还有那双眼睛。莱这家伙真是帅的一逼。“不知道啊，我走神了？”

莱饶有兴趣地笑着，把最后一个罐子放下，迈着方步绕过榻榻米，站到他身边。他们两人差不多同样高，莱身体前倾，巴里稍向后倒，小腿倚着床边。

 _ _如果我现在坐下我就能用牙把他的腰带咬开了__ 。一个没按住，这个想法就冒了出来，导致巴里开始飞快的脑补了起来。莱的大拇指擦过他的下唇，他这才发觉自己不知什么时候微微张开了嘴巴。

“你是喜欢这身装备？”莱问他。

巴里回过神：“什，什么？”这句话是从哪儿说起呢。

“快得了吧，”莱自大的道，拇指又找上了巴里的唇瓣，“我一穿上大衣带好枪，你就马上满脸通红结结巴巴了？”

巴里不假思索地争辩道，“我在看你的屁股来着。”虽然他也不清楚自己为什么这么急着为自己辩护。

“嗯哼。”莱不买他的账。一点也不。巴里着恼的想。莱抬手搭在巴里的肩膀上，他便任由自己被推倒坐在蒲团上。莱俯下身子，戴着手套的手从他的肩膀滑到小臂。“所有人都在忙着生火，不过他们不会冻着的。”莱的声音低沉了下去，好像对怎样诱惑人胸有成竹一般严肃认真。“你想把制服穿上么？”

“穿……穿 _ _闪电侠__ 制服？”巴里难以置信的道。

“没错，”莱用气音答他，手再次滑到巴里的胳膊上。他身子前倾，吻上了巴里的脸颊——多么甜的一个举动——接着顺势舔上了他的耳朵。莱的舌头轻刷过敏感的肌肤，而后温柔的咬住他的耳廓……

巴里自己都没发现过这个敏感点。他呻吟起来，搂住莱的脖子，但并没有要阻止他的意思。莱在他耳边悄声道：“我会把枪也留着。”他嘴上说着，好像认为把危险的武器留在卧室里很性感一样。

“不行，”巴里道，把莱的肩膀抖开，从男人嘴里解救下他身体敏感脆弱的部位。“我们做的时候周围不许有任何枪支武器。”‘做’，巴里在脑海里默默重复了一遍，为自己听起来像个欲火焚身的毛头小子而不是想象中的骄傲性感、大学学历的超级英雄感到悲哀。

“你想不想让我穿着这件大衣？”莱好奇的看着巴里。

“我什么都不想穿着。”巴里道，“甚至我们为什么要——？带着，穿着我的 _ _闪电侠__ 制服呢？”

“你听起来很愤慨，”莱不无自豪的说道。他又靠了上来，在巴里的耳侧轻咬。

巴里惊叫一声。对自己这么丢脸的声音很不满地，他往后一缩躲开了莱的触碰。

莱双手支在坐垫两边，叹气道：“但是……你真的对这个想法 _ _完完全全__ 不感冒么？”

“什么想法？”巴里问道。

“角色扮演。”

巴里真是太太太太太庆幸他们周围没有外人会偷听到这段对话：“穿，啊，穿制服的？”

“我喜欢你，巴里·艾伦。”莱简短的说。他耸了耸肩，继续道，“我喜欢你的 _ _全部，__ 也就包括……”他琢磨了一下，“‘超能力者’的部分？”他朝巴里寻求确定的说法，巴里点了点头；莱继续道，“你的超能力。”

巴里怀疑的冲他皱眉：“你确定你这不是力量崇拜？‘我征服了我的宿敌’之类的？”

“这 _ _根本__ 就是力量崇拜，”莱厚颜无耻的告诉他。

这孙子他妈的到底凭什么这么自信啊喂！

“回到那个‘你曾经想杀了我’的话题……”巴里开口，但不知道要怎么结句，所以只好说到一半放弃掉，让它消失在二人之间的空气中。气氛一下就变得不自然起来。

莱点头道：“我懂了。”他突然站了起来，不再看着巴里，“我们俩还不到那种可以……若无其事地对我们的过去谈笑风生的程度。”嗯这么说也可以。

“你是……”巴里说到一半吞了回去。他现在正坐在床垫上，面前就是莱德牛仔裤，额妈呀，莱的肉棒绝对是最帅的，而且巴里已经快二十四个小时没见过它了。他想把那条该死的牛仔裤扯成破布——把莱握在手里，用神速力扒光他，想要一边把莱的肉棒吞进嘴里一边骑在他身上自己动——现在自巴里双颊蔓延到脖子的红潮可跟之前心里感觉到的尴尬难堪半点关系也没有了。“真的喜欢角色扮演？”

莱耸肩道：“我喜欢很多东西，只不过这个我已经想了一阵子了，自打……”

巴里在床垫上往前溜了一点。莱没有动作，所以巴里把双腿又打开了些，他知道莱能够恰好合适站进来的距离。“自打？”

“自打我在暴风雪里把你捡回来开始，说实话。”莱承认道，“而且我不得不说你穿深红色很好看。”莱总是说深红，而不是红色。巴里喜欢这点。莱那次叫他什么来着？深 _ _红极速者__ ？操，没准儿下回让莱代替西斯科给超能力者起名字会更好一点。

一想起莱已经渴望了巴里这么久还真有点令人膨胀；还有他一条胳膊开始环过巴里，想要引起他注意的样子——巴里回想起了农场里的那个吻，那个时候，莱的嘴唇是唯一能够将他的注意力从脚踝上针扎的剧痛中转移出来的事情。

可能现在巴里是时候抛下进展太快的顾虑，跟着感觉走了。

巴里百分百能够满足莱的幻想，如果这是他想要的的话。他并没有完全准备好按照那种在线小黄片的套路来：性感的超级罪犯寒冷队长抓住了闪电侠，BDSM，玩弄敏感点，肛交XXX（管他是什么标题呢）。但如果这能让莱有欲望，为什么不试试呢？巴里不是什么好演员但他好歹也在高中时演过音乐剧，假装一下他还是可以的。

想到给莱口交这事他就开始流口水了，这是不是很可怕？说真的，难道巴里真的有那么饥渴不成，就连口交这个想法都能让他兴奋起来？他默默伸出手，开始解莱的皮带。

莱惊讶的看着他，然后拉开了大衣，任由它落在地板上。又解下枪套，小心的放到一边。“你想干什么？”莱问道，傲慢地往前顶跨，好让巴里把牛仔裤从大腿根部脱下来。

“等会儿，等我一下。”巴里道，犹豫了一下，没把莱的内裤脱掉，尽管他真的很想这么干。巴里闭起眼睛想了一下。 _ _没问题，角色扮演什么的…莱喜欢，他喜欢什么呢？枪？盗窃？谋杀？冬天？__ 操巴里到底在跟一个什么样的人交往啊？他——

一只手抚摸过巴里的头发，动作温柔贴心。

哇哦，巴里喜欢莱。

“好吧，”巴里睁开眼睛道，面前的莱带着明显的好奇盯着他。“寒冷队长，我……”操他刚才是想说什么来着？“可以当一个…法医鉴证员…我窥见了你的秘密，额…嗯你的下一个目标。所以你准备——”

莱脸红了起来，尴尬的睁大了眼睛：“巴里，你不用一定要这么做。”

“你他妈的到底想干什么。”巴里沮丧的瞪了莱一眼。他性欲高涨，难受得要命。他现在只想把所有前戏之类全都扔到一边去，在沙发上做个痛快，但上帝啊他们又卡在该怎么开始这里了。

不过能看见莱会不好意思还是值得的。

“唉，我只是觉得咱们两个穿着制服做会很不错，就这么简单，”莱皱眉道，“并不是我就特别痴迷这个。”

“哦好吧，那还不错。”巴里道。他注意到自己现在就隔着一层内裤握着莱的阴茎，直握了这么久。天哪，这算哪门子的谈话方式。

“那我们就先记下来回头再说吧。”巴里拍板道。接着他慢慢开始套弄手中的莱，你想，如果只是把一个男人握在手里却一点动作都没有也太不公平了点儿。“但是如果你 _ _真的__ 有其他任何的幻想或者什么，”巴里这么说只是因为他是个好到掉渣的人，而且莱真的很棒所以巴里也要为了他当个好，到，掉，渣的男朋友。“告诉我就是了。”

莱笑出声。他的笑声很好听，音量不高，足够冷静，但很开心。巴里本来有点期待莱的笑声该是那种魔性的“哇哈哈哈哈哈”恶人笑，但实际上倒挺正常。正常又舒服。“没问题，深红小子，”莱道，还止不住的轻笑，“我会记住的。”

“只要你不是恋尸癖就好，打死我我也不要碰那种怪物一下。”巴里笑道。他拽下了莱的内裤，立刻被眼前的景色刺激得半硬了起来。

莱是如此平滑完美，包括顶端的曲线以及——他又提到过莱的阴茎根部呈现深紫色，顶端较浅么？莱下腹棕色微卷的毛发沿着腹股沟完美的延伸下去——

巴里身体前倾，想也没想便用舌头丈量了一下莱的阴茎。他鼻尖充盈着麝香味道，舌头上则是一种外来的深沉、典型男人的味道。巴里对自己很是满意了一下。他闭上眼，舌头舔过侧面，接着把莱的龟头浅浅含入口中，慢节奏的吞咽几下，又换成了舌头。

莱双手支在他身后的墙上，突然问道：“你呢？一个极速怪咖？肾上腺素成瘾患者？啊——”莱呻吟着，一只手攥紧了巴里的头发然后松开，“服从者？”

“想得美。”巴里道。他尽自己最大努力把莱吞进嘴里，手指抚慰着剩下的部分。轻哼一声之后他开始震动自己的嘴巴和舌头。

莱的呻吟声顿时变了个调。

很快，莱的阴茎硬的像块石头，满身是汗，双手抓着巴里的肩膀，仿佛手里的是救命稻草一般。“操，深红小子，嗯嗯嗯——我操……”莱喘着粗气，在呼吸的间隙不断地吐出混杂着“深红小子”、“巴里”的低咒声。一会儿，莱的呼吸速度明显加快，濒临破碎，于是他退出了巴里的嘴巴，低声道：“我要到了。”巴里双唇“啵”的一声离开了他，淫秽之极。

巴里好不容易才理智回笼，停下了嘴巴的震动想要说话——他吐出的第一个音节依然留有震动的余韵——干脆用上了穿成闪电侠时与熟人对话的伪装嗓音：“莱你现在想操我了吗？”巴里低语道。

“哦，”莱急切地揽过巴里腰胯，一使劲把他抱了起来，自己坐到了床上。巴里放松地坐在莱的腿上，大腿环住莱身体两侧，脚搭在床边。“可爱，你觉得你还得问我一句。”莱对着巴里的耳朵喃喃道，大手向上撩开了巴里的衬衫。

“我日，这也太辣了。”肖娜·贝兹的声音从车前部响起。

巴里和莱僵在了一起。

“别呀，说真的，”肖娜翘着二郎腿坐在桌边，一手拿着牛排刀，一手拿根木棍，看起来正在刻一把木头勺子。她冲他们鼓励的摆摆手：“就像我根本不在场一样。”

“肖娜。”莱警告道。

“你们就怎么爽怎么来，”肖娜的声音略带薄怒，“继续在你最好的朋友睡觉的地方干个爽。你们想在哪里做都行。哎你们在你妹妹床上试过了吗？我睡的车座上呢？啊，对了，别忘了一定要在青天白日底下——在我们客厅的正中间——也完全不用给其他人任何形式的警告。”

巴里摸到莱身后帮他提起裤子，眼神四处飘忽，就是不敢看肖娜。上帝啊如果现在地板上有个洞的话巴里肯定一头扎进去。他甚至开始考虑穿越回去，不管它有可能造成怎样的末日灾难或者面前“在寒风中凌乱至死”的情况。

莱浑身紧绷，几乎散发出杀意；巴里能感觉到男人胸口迸发出的愤怒的火星。“你在这里多久了？”

“我想说，”肖娜一边戳着手里的木棍一边道，“我完完整整的看到了你的鸡巴，队长。这对我来说真的可不公平了，要知道我自己在末日里找的对象都已经失踪一个月了。哦对了，恭喜你闪电侠，你口交的技术真牛逼。”

巴里把莱牛仔裤的拉链拉好，用上超级速度一道残影把莱推到一边冲进了洗手间抓起一瓶洗手液开始擦手。他现在至少没在肖娜的视线内了，可喜可贺。他以后还怎么面对肖娜和莱？更别说和他们一同住在像一间大都会公寓那么小的房车里，彼此距离不会超过三英尺了。

“我还必须要告诉你偷看别人很没礼貌是吗？”莱的声音难以置信的相当冷静。但是巴里和任何一个足够了解他的人都知道，他现在离充满杀意的怒火只有一步之遥。

“你是想让我告诉米克你们在他的床上干什么吗？”

一阵紧张的沉默。巴里往手上倒了更多的洗手液。

“拿上那几个罐头，肖娜。把它们带给丽萨。接下来一整天里你要是敢他妈看我一眼我就把你扔到外面的冰天雪地里。”

“哎哟。”有人跳到地板上的响声。“对了你的鸡巴很漂亮，冷队。”

巴里都没有察觉到他跑了出去，直到莱拦住了他。

在一阵突如其来的愤怒驱使下，巴里动用他的能力前冲，朝着肖娜举起了拳头——但是莱一下就看了出来，伸手拽住。巴里停了下来，耳边的电流依旧在噼啪作响；黄色的冲击波在他们周身清晰可见。

肖娜瞪大了眼睛。

她瞬移到罐头旁边，把它们塞到袋子里，看向窗户，消失了。

“肖娜不是个坏人。”莱道，握紧巴里胳膊的手没有松开，“她爱惹人生气，不过米克和丽萨也这样。”

“还有你。”巴里道，从莱手里挣脱出来。

“她说的没错。”莱异常严肃的道，转身看向巴里。

巴里吞了口口水。他那么生气，差点上去和肖娜刚正面只是因为她看到了，看到了……好吧，回想一下这也是个说得过去的原因，再来一次的话巴里应该还会这么干。“关于什么？”

“你的口活真的很棒。”莱得意的一笑。男人欺上前，扶着脖子把巴里拽过来温柔一吻。巴里隔着牛仔裤感觉到了莱的阴茎，还硬着，一副准备好的样子。嘛他们的确停在了一个……尴尬的状态来着。“去床上，”巴里推开莱，“现在。”

莱挑起一边眉毛：“你是在给我下命令——”

“脱掉衣服上床去。”巴里用行动给了他肯定的答案，没错他就是在命令他。巴里没有检查莱是不是按照他说的做就转身走了。

巴里抓起离他最近的一件大衣——莱的派克大衣——披在肩上朝车门跑了过去。他打开门，看到丽萨正扶着火上架着的平底锅，米克则爱不释手的摸着旁边一大堆还没点燃的木头。巴里嚷道：“所有人在接下来的……”他试着估算了一下时间，“三十分钟内不许进来！”

丽萨一脸卧槽的抬头，但米克好像毫不关心。

巴里砰的关上门，满意了。眨眼间他就脱光了自己蹦上床，落在那个还在脱衬衫的人旁边。

身下的床因为巴里的极速加跳跃来回摇晃，没等莱惊讶的眼神对上巴里，他的手就伸了出去帮他脱起了衣服。“你刚才，”莱即是手上在配合着巴里（现在是在脱裤子了）也依然听起来慢悠悠的，“对我最好的朋友和小妹宣布了我们要做爱。”

“不幸的是我觉得如果你今后还想拥有性生活的话我们就得开始这么做了。”巴里耸肩。如果是莱当着乔或者艾瑞丝这么说，更坏的情况，对着他的亲身父亲的话，巴里估计要羞愤而死了。不过莱的脸皮肯定更厚一点。而且巴里都对口活这么在行了（说真的，感谢那道打中他的闪电，巴里从没有在性事上擅长过什么），处理这件事肯定要莱来干。

莱的鞋还穿着，于是他弯下腰解开鞋带，顺便摆脱了身上的衣物。

“帅。”巴里马上道。思考是什么不知道，他抓住莱的肩膀把他扔回床上，冲去拿了一瓶润滑剂放在床边。他跌坐在莱大腿上，弹了一下。只听得床铺又因为超级速度的冲击发出了吱嘎声。巴里挤了好多润滑在手上，然后擦到了莱硬的发疼的阴茎上。他真是 _ _帅瞎了__ 。

莱的嘴唇勘称完美。眼睛也是，身体也是。 _ _这是因为斯德哥尔摩综合症，性爱饥渴症还是我真就被一个男人搞得这么硬？__ 巴里想了一下，没想出来。没准三个都有。

“妈的，深红小子，你今天胃口真大。”莱咧嘴笑着，巴里回了他一个亮得闪眼的微笑。所有事情在这一刻都让人这么满足。车外燃着的篝火，他们两人在私人空间里抱在一起，方圆多少里都没有丧尸。

巴里用胳膊肘勾住莱的脖子稳住自己，用膝盖把自己支在他大腿上方。莱扶住巴里的胯部抱住他。“艹，”莱耳语道，“我是怎么得到你的？”

如果巴里在这么笑开去的话他的脸就该跟那种前卫的杀人小丑一样了。“你在说情话吗？”

莱慢慢吻上巴里，柔软的嘴唇擒住巴里的唇瓣。他们静止了一下，呼吸着对方的气息。然后巴里缓缓放下臀部。他只感到了一点点不舒服的拉扯，压力——莱在往上推他，试图阻止他过快的动作，而巴里稳稳的坐在了莱的阴茎上。他呼出一口长长的，颤抖着的空气。

没过多久，巴里开始了往前摆动，莱跟上了他的动作，保持了一个稳定的频率向后摆动。他双手温柔的搭在巴里肩上。他们节奏很慢，也没有彻底拔出来过，只是前后抽插一英尺左右。莱的阴茎完美的契合进了巴里体内，每个动作都能让巴里从脊柱到脚趾一阵酥麻。

他们的慢动作持续了很长时间。 _ _享受这一刻__ ，巴里想。随着身体的律动，二人的嘴唇从最初短暂、甜蜜的接触，渐渐变成绵长、仔细的亲吻。莱的呼吸温柔的吹拂在巴里脸上，他们身体的热度使巴里的胸膛覆上一层薄汗。

莱的亲吻转向了他的脖子，他的舌头滑过那处起了鸡皮疙瘩的敏感皮肤。巴里震惊的震动了一下身体，回应他的是莱陡然凶猛的一顶。

又慢了下来。莱咬住巴里，在他身上烙下一个个吻痕，使得巴里的指甲陷进莱的肩膀。汗湿的身体磕磕碰碰紧贴在一处的画面太过火辣，二人都近乎绝望的寻求着另一种不同的感觉。巴里在莱身上把自己操开——动作逐渐加快，直到莱用力按住他，呻吟着让他慢下来，巴里才会理解。

啊 _ _上帝__ 啊这感觉 _ _太棒__ 了。巴里停不下来，发自内心的不想停下来——他浑身都是那么敏感，莱火热黏腻的贴着他，埋在他身体里。巴里握住了自己的阴茎快速套弄，又当快到时强迫自己减慢速度。

等到他能抓住极速者的时候，莱扶住了巴里的颈侧，粗暴的吻着他以至于两人的牙齿都磕到了一起。随着狠狠的一顶莱发出一声低沉的呻吟，射了出来。巴里几乎抓不住这种在各种意义上被填满的感觉，手部动作加快，他快速震动起来，紧接着喘着粗气将额头抵在了莱的下巴。

巴里射精的时候他整个人都蜷缩了起来，脚趾紧抓着身下的毯子，手指陷入莱的肌肉里，一波波实体化的热流伴随快感淹没了他的骨骼。莱把他拽过来开始了又一轮深吻，巴里一边试图安全度过高潮，一边角度尴尬的回吻着，把自己钉在莱的阴茎上，直到这种感觉强烈的再也无法忍受。

莱的气息粗重。

“深红小子。”男人温柔的道。他深情的拢过巴里的发间。

“冷队。”巴里喃喃道。他的世界花了好长一段时间才重归平静，他这才注意到两人的姿势是多么奇怪与不舒服。他必须从莱身上 _ _下来__ 。巴里一手抓着莱的大腿，另一只撑在他肩膀上，发出一声难堪的响亮呻吟把自己从莱身上拔了下来。莱想帮他来着，但下一秒巴里就成功了，而且没骨头一样的把自己拍在了床上。

“唉呀操。”巴里回过神来呻吟道，把脸埋进了手里。

 

莱的手保持着温柔、舒缓的节奏抚摸着巴里的头发。他躺在他身边问道：“嗯？”

“我们忘戴套了。”巴里羞愤的不抬头。这个世界还能不能放过他一个下午啊，不要再羞辱他了能行啊？

“哦，”莱懂了。他的手停了一下又继续那个安慰的动作，“我叫米克给你烧一缸洗澡水。”

“谢谢。”巴里闷声回答道。他还是无法正视莱的眼睛。

莱吻了吻他的额头，拽过一条毯子盖在两人身上。“我觉得你要不眯一会儿？”他说。

“我觉得你应该去准备热水。”巴里嘟囔。

莱叹了口气。“好的，热水。”

 

 

 摇醒他的不是莱的手。巴里糊涂着转过身，只见肖娜站在他床边，一只手指竖在唇上要他安静。巴里看了眼还在睡梦中的莱——看不太清因为周围光线很暗——皱着眉坐起来。“怎么了？”巴里悄悄地道。他从地上摸索到了运动夹克套在身上——从毯子里钻出来以后立刻冷了。

“我能私下问你几个事儿吗？”肖娜轻轻的说。

巴里耸肩，点了点头。肖娜满意的悄悄走出床帘，一下子消失了。巴里只认为她传送去了她睡觉的车前部。他穿上袜子，也走了出来。

肖娜在门边，手指还竖在唇上，指了指外面然后又瞬移了。

“嗯哼。”巴里悄悄呻吟了一声。外面可是 _ _零下__ 哎。他又拿了一双袜子，一条宽大的睡裤，对还是从之前的运动品店抢来的，和他的鞋。戴上帽子和红色手套，然后穿上了莱的大衣因为外面冷死个人了而且莱这个时候也不穿，不管现在是凌、晨、几、点。

 _ _她最好有充分的理由这么做__ ，巴里这样想着，打开门，直面拍上来的冷空气。他飞快的关上门，抱着胳膊艰难的顶着被风卷起的雪花在积雪中走着。肖娜站在几个小时前还燃烧这的篝火余烬旁——她穿着她的皮夹克，戴一顶巴里认出属于丽萨的帽子，围了好多条围巾，导致她时刻都庄严的昂着头。

“怎么了？”巴里问，在冷风中跳上跳下。寒风把雪花从他们身旁的冰湖上卷起，在他们周身旋转画出美丽的路线。这个场景照成照片一定非常美，如果有谁有相机的话。

“我之前和两个人一起旅行了一阵子。”肖娜柔声说，用脚在积雪上画了个三角。“他们人都很好。当丧尸们刚开始出现的时候我们都被从你那个监狱里放了出来。”

怎么会那样？“逆闪电那个时候释放了所有人？”

“我猜我们只是都觉得是逆闪电干的吧。没准是你们之间的谁给了我们斗争的机会呢——但逆闪电当时也在场。”肖娜耸肩道。

一阵阴风吹过，两人都抖了一下。

“所以我和那俩人，哈特利和马克——”

“哈特利·拉瑟威和马克·马登？”巴里确认道。

“没错。”肖娜看起来因为被打断很不爽，但还是继续道，“所以我们在一起走了一段时间。所有人那是都很孤独，马克和我就开始了一段，你知道的，就是那么开始了。那个时候——”肖娜停顿了好久，直直地看着湖面道，“马克晚上会给我读马克·吐温的小说听。我又找不到别人。所以感情来的很快，很激烈。”

她眼中带着些许愧疚看向巴里：“我们三个关系非常亲密。通过马克和我的能力以及哈特利的头脑，烦人归烦人但他毕竟是队伍的头脑——我们没有依靠任何人也活了很久。”

“我很抱歉。”巴里道，回想起了沃尔玛购物中心的那具丧尸和肖娜现在孤身一人的事实。“没有人值得那样子死去。”

“他们没有死。”肖娜纠正道。她又停了一下，打开双手，抬头迎向吹来的冷风。“你难道不能感受到这天气多么苦涩么？多么伤心？”

“不能啊。”巴里不解的道。

“你爱寒冷队长么？”肖娜一记直球，劈头盖脸的将这个问题抛给巴里。

巴里眨眨眼，相当惊讶，尝试着回答她。

“没错，”肖娜继续道，“我也不知道我是不是爱马克。我不能真正说出来是否——好比如果我跟你们一起走的话我也许会和米克·罗伊在一起。如果我足够快的话我没准会加入艾蒂利斯·厄尔巴的队伍。这到底有多少原因是……爱，又有多少原因是我们只是太孤单了呢？”

巴里没办法给她一个答案，不过他理解这个问题。

“最后，马克、哈特利我们落入了一个糟糕的境地。我们没有汽油了，被困在一座汽车旅馆里——按额配给一切我们能找到的东西。马克再也控制不了天气了——他那么努力，这不是他的错——每个人都很害怕。我们太害怕了，然后马克觉得——”

 _ _这不可能，根本不可能但是__ ——“难道是马克·马登他才是——”巴里指了指他们周围苦寒的反常天气，“造成这一切的人？”

“我觉得他只是把它放大了，”肖娜不确定的一耸肩。风携着雪花拍到脸上，落在她的眉梢睫毛上，直到她的头发也沾上了闪闪的白色，与她深棕的皮肤形成对比。她站在巴里身边，那么美。肖娜非常漂亮也十分难过，巴里马上就因为自己把她无限期的孤独的锁在牢房里，连审判都没有而感到后悔。

“我觉得被锁在你们的监狱里一定程度上……让他的能量充满了，所以我们一出来，都那么害怕，能量就从他体内爆发出来，使天气变得更冷了。他非常努力的想要控制住——他马上就要成功了，有将近一周时间气温稳定在了4.4摄氏度左右，但接下来……接下来我们的食物消耗光了，那帮掠夺者找上了我们。”

巴里吞了口唾沫。

肖娜抬头看向天，想把已经冻在脸上的眼泪眨回去。外面太冷了——他们没办法在这样的天气下待太久，他们也都知道这一点。

“那些掠夺者想让我们帮忙控制他们的人。”她道，说出口的话语都变得心痛，“那个可怕的，可怕的男人，他自称德沃议员，好像有什么意义一样——他的基地里都是那些人。他让他们全心崇拜他。他坚称是他在保护他们不受伤害，但事实根本不是。他……他强迫马克把温暖偷到他的驻地，然后他告诉他如果马克不这么做，他就杀了我或者哈特利。然后，所以……”

“你怎么逃出来的？”巴里问，往那边走了几步想去安慰她。

肖娜摇头：“他们说会让我和马克见面如果我带回……我每能跑出来，闪电侠，对不起，我一直在通过无线电和他们联系，而且……而且……”

巴里听到了他骤然加速的心跳声。他转头看向房车，一阵担忧和恐惧攥住了他的心脏。

“我告诉他们我把你引了出来……而且我也藏起了枪……我知道如果他们威胁要杀了寒冷队长的话，你就不会反抗了。”肖娜的声音颤抖着，满是愧疚和恐惧。她抬手从耳中拿出一个无线电交流器，就像拉瑟威用的那种隔绝声波以获得能力的设备一样。“德沃他真的……他想和你说话。”

 

作者有话说：我为了写肉看了好多好多同人文！结论是，同人文里的肉好奇怪。

莱是想做咖喱来着，一点都不好吃，没有香料只有一罐又一罐胡椒和什么玩意儿，而且也没有土耳其香肠吃。最糟糕的咖喱。如果他参加《厨艺大战》那种节目的话肯定会被踹出去。肖娜她在做一把小木勺用来搅拌锅里的食物。

停在这里挺有悬念的，对吧？


End file.
